Families Can't live with them, can't kill them!
by Mulan 11
Summary: The Marauders are in their sixth year, and whilst James is chasing after Lily, Sirius's life begins to fall apart as his pureblood fanatical parents meddle in his life. Whilst love blooms tragedy looms...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As always these characters are J.K.Rowling's. The one's I have made up are a product of the original stories and thus aren't solely my own. No harm is intended, no money is being made, I just like to play with them.

Hast thou no mercy!

Chapter 1

"Oi, wake up," Remus muttered, ripping open the red bed hangingsand letting in a blazing strip of sunlight.

"Yeah, we're going to be late for breakfast," yelled James at the top of his lungs from the opposite side of the room. He hurled an enormous pillow at the sprawled out figure, who was lying fast asleep on his four poster bed, half-hidden beneath the bed clothes. "I'm starving! Will you get a move on? I want to talk to Evans before we have to go to lessons."

Sirius, who still had his eyes shut, smirked before groaning, "yeah yeah, hold your Hippogriffs I'm up." Sirius made a grab for his clothes and began putting them on, still half asleep. He managed to get one leg through the arm of his robes and the other twisted in the leg of his jeans before he noticed what he was doing. "Crap!" he cursed as he tripped over his trunk, pulling down the hangings with him. Remus groaned before rushing over to untangle him.

"Reparo," snorted James, pointing his wand at the torn hangings and watching them zoom back into place. He looked round to find Remus flushed pulling at Sirius' robes whilst Sirius danced around on one foot in his boxer shorts trying to pull his leg out of his sleeve. He stumbled every now and then on his jeans which were still wrapped around his other ankle.

"Don't just stand there laughing," Sirius shouted angrily, throwing a furtive look at Peter who was shaking with laughter cramming his fists into his mouth in a bid to calm down.

James, rolling his eyes, stalked over and grabbed hold of Sirius' foot and yanked. "Now can we go down to breakfast? If we're not too late!"

Sirius grinned. "You do realise you're not getting anywhere with that girl. If you haven't realised it already, Evan's isn't exactly part of your ever increasing fan club.**"**

"Nor yours," James retorted. "And that pretty much covers nearly the entire school.**"**

"Ooo, look who's full of themselves this morning," Remus muttered sarcastically under his breath as he threw his school bag over his shoulder.

Sirius carried on grinning to James' dismay. James turned on his heel and stalked out of the dormitory, down the flight of stairs, across the Gryffindor common room - passing a crowd of giggling second years - and clambered out of the portrait hole into the corridor beyond.

James took the stairs down to the entrance hall two at a time before running his fingers roughly through his dark already messy hair making it stand on end. He paused to wait for his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to catch him up. When they were in sight, he threw out his chest and strutted into the Great Hall.

Sirius, who was now by his side, flicked his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes panting slightly from chasing James down seven flights of stairs and along several corridors. Remus and Peter were bringing up the rear Remus having already dived into his new Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.

Several girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Sirius noticed, started giggling as they walked past, staring wistfully at James and himself. Sirius very much doubted however whether James had even heard them. His eyes, Sirius observed, were fixed on a pretty sixth year girl with striking auburn hair who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her friends.

Sirius rolled his eyes. How long has this been going on for, he wondered, as they neared the table.

"Hey Evans," James spoke, as he glided into a seat next to her.

"Yeah, what do you want," she turned, holding a piece of toast and smirking as he threw an arm casually around her shoulders.

Sirius, who was just about to sit down opposite them with Remus and Peter, noticed several second years scowl at the two of them before grudgingly returning to their breakfasts.

"You ever going to let me take you out to the Three Broomsticks for a pint of Butterbeer and a game of Darts? I'll even let you win!"

Remus snorted into the goblet of Pumpkin juice he'd been drinking from, spraying it across his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Sirius smirked at the repulsive look Lily threw her friend, Ebony, who was sitting beside him.

"I may be wrong Prongs," piped up Peter, "but I don't think that's the best way to get Lily's attention."

James scowled at him. "What would you know Wormtail?"

"Well he does happen to live withfour women at home," Remus grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah, I reckon you should take Wormtail's advise Prongs" Sirius chipped in. "You've been trying this tact for how many years now? It's obviously not working. If you know what I mean!"

Ebony, who was sitting on Sirius' right, jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oww." What was that for?" Remus, who was sitting on his other side, sniggered. "And you can shut up too." he cuffed him across the shoulder.

Peter shook his head grinning. "You two really haven't got a clue."

Lily, who had now extricated herself from James' prying hands, stood up. "You ready to go Eb?"

"Yep. Ooh hang on a sec..." She turned back to the table, leaned across Sirius, and grabbed a rack of toast before following Lily out into the main entrance, James and Sirius watching them until they disappeared.

Sitting at the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom a month later, James and Sirius were making adjustments to The Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," spoke James tapping the parchment.

Across the plain piece of parchment, thin green lines began to appear, spreading from James' wand tip up to its very edges creating a complex web that showed every detail of Hogwarts. Words then began to appear, names of classmates and teachers, prefects and even the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Remus struggled to hear the incantation they'd be using that lesson. "Oh this is the limit," he whispered shooting James and Sirius a dirty look. "I can't believe you aren't paying attention! AGAIN!"

Hey, we passed our OWLs without paying much attention..."

"Yeah, but this is NEWT level."

"Yeah yeah whatever Mr Prefect. We'll borrow your notes later." Remus rolled his eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes, we're in our penultimate year, we're going to bloody enjoy it. Now where do you reckon- yeah that's probably right. The secret passageway's directly behind the witch's hump at the top of the main staircase," Sirius mumbled as James scribbled it down.

"Tell me why we're making this map again?" muttered Remus out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" James looked affronted. "Only so that the most worthy mischief makers to come will have an aid to cause the coolest mayhem this school has ever seen," James replied with a wicked grin.

"I'm sorry I even asked." Remus grinned shaking his head in amusement. "Well at least my charm worked, now at least we can see where people are. It might even keep you two out of detention for a while, though I very much doubt it." Sirius pulled a face before returning to the map. "I'd put that away if I were you." Remus pointed over to where their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher now stood, two desks in front of them, and was looking very annoyed in their direction.

"Ooo, mischief managed," murmured James pointing his wand at the parchment.

"Hogsmeade weekend's coming up next week," muttered Peter as they headed up to the Gryffindor common room "What are we going to do?"

"That was a nice bit of flying you did there Potter," grinned Evans, as they entered the corridor that led to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, you should have seen old Snivellus' face. Three hundred points to ten!" Peter chortled. "I love it when we beat Slytherin."

Lily walked forwards to give the Fat Lady the password, "Expelliarimus!" who swung forward revealing a hole behind, and through which, they now climbed.

They found themselves, on entering the Gryffindor common room, greeted by a thunderous round of applause. Above the many heads, now looking in their direction, hung an enormous banner of the Gryffindor lion and around its head circled the Quidditch team which were moving and waving to the people below.

As the crowd gathered around James, Lily said goodbye and headed over to where her friend Ebony, a tall tanned girl with long curly dark brown hair, was sitting by a window with a bottle of Butterbeer.

Once he had detached himself from the crowd, James turned to Sirius, Remus and Peter, "I'm telling you that girl likes me."

"Oh God here he goes again."

"Pass me the sick bucket will you," grinned Sirius pretending to wretch.

"Oh sod off," James retorted, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I'll go get us some Butterbeers," Peter suggested still grinning.

James stalked over to an empty dilapidated sofa, which stood beside the fire, and threw himself on to it closing his eyes. His heart was pounding as he thought of Lily; her wavy auburn hair flowing down her back; her eyes a penetrating green, like they could see right into your soul-

"Oi, you're not dreaming about me again are you," Sirius growled affectionately as he pounced on to James' lap.

"Get off you big mutt."

"Hey, that was a bit below the belt," Sirius grinned.

Remus, who was now sitting in a nearby armchair rolled his eyes. Yet again his two best friends in the entire world were making absolute fools of themselves - and he loved them for it.

"Can't you leave me alone for five minutes to daydream."

"Oh get over it Prongs. Lily's way out of your league and you know it. She'd jump into bed with Snivellus before going out with your scrawny butt."

James looked desperately at Remus for help, who instead dove back into his Charms book with a grin stretched across his thin pale face.

"I resent that. My bottom is very nice thank you very much. And you can't be serious! Snivellus! After what he called her last week!"

"God Prongs, I thought you were supposed to be intelligent," Sirius laughed, pulling him in to a headlock and rubbing his free fist through his hair, making it stand on end even worse than usual. "It was a figure of speech!"

Several third year girlsstared adoringly at the pair as they walked past to their dormitories. However, James didn't notice them and his eyes were again searching out Lily, who was now talking animatedly to her friend at the other side of the common room.

Peter, now returning with four Butterbeers, followed James' gaze. "No such luck then lover boy!"

"Oh not you as well. Oh I've had it," said James, slamming down his Butterbeer.

"Had what?" But before Peter received an answer James had pushed Sirius off his lap, who fell to the floor slightly shocked.

"Sorry mate," he apologised, but without waiting for a reply he turned and stalked over to where Lily and her friend, Ebony, were sitting. James swung Lily around to face him and he kissed her.  
Stunned by what they were seeing Sirius, and what felt like the entire common room, went quiet, staring gobsmacked at what was happening. Sirius, Lily noticed, appeared to be just as stunned as the rest of them.

James pulled away. "Not bad Evans. Anyway thanks for the goodnight kiss." With that, he stalked back across to Sirius, slightly flushed, and grabbed his Butterbeer, and went up to the boys dormitories

There was a tense pause in which everyone was either looking at Lily or at the door, from which, James had made his hasty exit. The pause was only broken by laughter which started off quietly and got louder and louder until the whole common room was caught up in the hysteria. Lily, blushing furiously, made a quick exit up to the girls dormitories leaving the rest in a very excitable mood.

"What the hell was all that about," Peter gasped spellbound.

"Hang on I'll go and find out." Sirius got up off the sofa which, moments before, had been occupied by James. He crossed the common room to where Ebony was now sitting alone. She was curled up in an old armchair next to the window, out of which, she was now gazing.

The panes of glass reflected her delicate face which, Sirius noticed, was extremely pretty. Why hadn't he noticed it before he wondered. Sirius saw that she was biting her bottom lip nervously, the same way James did when he was anxious. As he reached the table she was sitting at he cleared his throat and said rather awkwardly, "Hi." "Can I sit down." He indicated the chair which Lily had just vacated.

"Umm, yeah," replied Ebony slightly taken aback.

Sirius realised now why he hadn't noticed it before. As Ebony had turned around, her thick tumbling curls had fallen forwards throwing her face in to shadow.

There was an awkward pause in which neither made eye contact, both looking extremely uncomfortable. Ebony shifted slightly in her seat and she made to push some of her curls, which tumbled over her shoulders, out of her eyes. Sirius, who's mind had drawn a blank, tried to think of something to break the ice. He realised now that in the six years he'd been at Hogwarts he had never uttered more than a couple of words to her.

"Doyouknowwhatthatwasallabout?" he blurted out, before he could stop himself. Damn it, he thought, why do you always have to open your stupid mou-

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that," Ebony replied, breaking into his thoughts, She was finally making eye contact. Her smile, Sirius saw, was reflected in her eyes. As he gazed at her Sirius suddenly felt like he'd been hit by lightning. Ebony's eyes were a deep aqua-marine, twinkling in the soft candle light which lit the common room. There was something disturbing yet mesmerising that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I said, do you know what that was all about," not once breaking eye contact.

"No, I was about to ask you the same question," she responded, looking away shyly.

"Oh. Well I'd better go and find out from Prongs then."  
"Yeah, I'm going to see if Lily's okay."

Sirius stood up awkwardly, letting Ebony pass as she headed for one of the oak doors. She looked back briefly as she opened it, before disappearing behind it where a large stone staircase stood leading up to the girls dormitories. Sirius stared after her for a few moments before heading back over to Remus and Peter who were waiting expectantly.

Sirius threw himself back down on the dilapidated sofa next to the fire and stared up at the ceiling.

"Remus grinned, "Not you as well!"

"What? What's not you as well?" began Peter, who was now sitting on the floor cross-legged, before comprehension dawned across his slightly chubby face.

"Oh no, God give us strength!" Peter giggled, running his hands through his mouse-coloured hair.  
"I'm going to see if Prongs is okay," began Sirius in an odd distant voice.

"You do that," Remus laughed. "Wormtail and I will stay down here and leave you two love sick gents to wallow in your deep and disturbing thoughts."

"Hey, I've got my own crush to deal with," grinned Peter. Sirius and Remus swivelled round to look at him.

"Wormtail, you old dog," Sirius began.

"Actually Padfoot, that would be you. Wormtail's the rat remember?" Remus cut in.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Sirius retorted.  
"Actually, there is something Wormtail and I have been meaning to tell you for a long time," continued Remus, who had cottoned on to Peter's plan. "Would you like to tell him Wormtail, or should I?"

"Ooo you do it Moony. After all, you do have a way with words," Peter grinned, fluttering his eyes at Remus.

"What? Now hang on a minute-" Sirius began looking thunderstruck.

"That's right. Wormtail and I," Remus continued dramatically, "are in love." At this, Peter flung himself into Remus' outstretched arms, leaping onto his lap, causing the book Remus' had been reading to fall to the floor. Peter nuzzled his face into Remus' neck affectionately and Remus smiled down at him lovingly. Sirius stared at them, his mouth open aghast.

"Um mate, I hope you don't have a problem with this, well situation," Peter said hesitantly, looking back at Sirius.

"Erm, no," said Sirius in a rather high-pitched voice.

Peter turned to look at Remus who still looking at him affectionately. As their eyes met they faces broke into grin. They couldn't stand it any longer, so they descended into an hysterical fit of laughter.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face," Peter gasped, trying to breath, after a moment's pause. "It was a picture."

Two nearby first year boys took fright as Remus and Peter began making kissing noises, fleeing to the safety of the opposite corner next to the window.

"Oh shut up," Sirius retorted, desperately fighting down the impulse to laugh along with them. "I've had enough of you clowns for one night." With that, he leaned over the arm of the sofa, retrieved his Butterbeer, and made a run for the boys dormitories, Remus' and Peter's laughter still ringing in his ears.

As he shut the door which led to the boys dormitories behind him, and leant against it, the cool air of the stone staircase rushed over him. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, in a bid to calm down and focus. However much he tried though, his mind kept wandering back to those startling aqua eyes. An uncomfortable warmth surged through his veins.

Oh stop being stupid, he told himself. I'm turning into a bloody girl. He stood kneading his fists against his temples. I wonder if Prongs is okay... And with that he turned and headed up the stairs until he reached the sixth floor landing, pushing open the lone oak door.

James was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, when Sirius entered the room. His black rimmed glasses were sitting askew on his face, his cheeks still slightly flushed.

Sirius wasn't sure whether he should interrupt him. Instead, he decided to sit quietly on his bed and try and start the two foot long Potions essay they had been set. If James wanted to talk, he reasoned, he'd be here ready to listen.

He walked over quietly to his trunk, which lay open, garments strewn haphazardly in and around it. As he bent down and began to pull out the necessary textbooks, spare parchment and quills. He stole a glance at James, who hadn't acknowledged his presence, before settling down to begin.  
He got as far as writing the title, 'Discuss the properties and qualities of boomslang, and the other ingredients used, in making the Polyjuice Potion,' screwing up his face in concentration, when James spoke. He blurted out, "I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? I must be insane! Now she's never going to like me! Oh why why why?" He threw himself on to his side, propping his head up on his arm to face Sirius, who was still staring down intently at his Potions book. "Sirius help me! What do you think? Do I stand a chance or do you reckon I've blown it...? What-"

"Hold on, hold on, geeze, slow down, this isn't a Wizengamot inquisition you know! God! This must be serious if you're calling me Sirius. You do realise you've not used my name for over two years now? Not since you Peter and I finally worked out how to successfully become Animagi."

James bit his bottom lip anxiously for a while before finally speaking. "I know I act like a bit of a prat around Lily, but I really like her."

"Oh Prongs, why do you always choose the unobtainable," Sirius sighed. "There are hundreds of girls at Hogwarts that would jump at the chance of dating you, and you have to pick the only one that doesn't."

"Yeah, well the only reason those girls like me is because I'm a good Quidditch player..."

"Not forgetting good looking, a complete and utter show off and the fact that you hang around with exceptionally cool mates," Sirius laughed counting them on his hand.

"Give it a rest Padfoot, stop joking around, I'm trying to be serious. I need help!" James looked depressed and Sirius, sitting rather awkwardly, didn't know what to say that could possibly help. He sank back on to his bed, leaning against the heavy wooden headboard, which had been engraved with the school's crest, thinking.

Looking back at his family history, he didn't think he qualified as being the best person to talk to about emotions and such-like. Before he had come to Hogwarts he had never even socialised with anyone outside of his immediate family.

Growing up in the Black household hadn't exactly developed his people skills. His father was rarely to be found at home, preferring to stay at the Ministry of Magic until late into the evening. And when he was at home, he was to be found either in his library reading, or giving his sons, Sirius and his younger brother Regulus, lectures about what it meant to be a pure blood and how to uphold the family honour.

Then there was his mother. Sirius let out a deep sigh. His mother was like his father, dedicated to keeping the Black family bloodline pure. He had vivid recollections of Andromeda, his favourite cousin, announcing to the family that she was marrying Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born. The chaos that ensued had seen Andromeda's name being blasted off the family tapestry, which hung in pride of place in the drawing room, leaving a small singed hole where her name had once stood between her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa. His mother's wand had wiped her off the family tree forever. The Black family disowning her for being a despicable blood traitor.

He loved his mother dearly, but that day something in him died. He hated his family's beliefs, and hated them even more so for the way they talked about his friends. James and Peter, though not of the same social standing as the Black's, were deemed adequate for their son's acquaintance. However, the same could not be said for his other friend Remus. They had called him a "Mudblood," a foul term to call a Muggle-born like Ted Tonks. They hadn't even been correct. Remus' mother was a Muggle, but his father was a wizard. Remus was a half-blood. When Sirius had pointed this out, his father had retorted that it didn't matter and that they were all the same, "filthy little Mudbloods, the lot of them." And for answering his father back, his mother had sent him to his bedroom with no dinner and he was told, in no uncertain terms, to drop his friendship with Remus. Not that he had listened to them of course. They'd been friends for the past six years, much to his parents dismay. They're fanatics he thought, his mother even more so than his father.

Something inside Sirius' head suddenly clicked as he thought. James needed someone to talk to, someone who would not answer him back with quick-witted remarks. He closed his Potions book and threw it, half-heartedly, back into his trunk. He closed is eyes and concentrated hard.

Where Sirius had been sitting, moments before, now sat a huge shaggy black dog. Sirius had transformed into his Animagi form. He pounced lightly off his bed, bounded across the room and leapt onto James,' wagging his tail and licking James' face affectionately. He lay his big fluffy head into his sad friends lap and nudged his right hand until James rubbed behind his ears. James looked down at him and smiled. "Hey."

With the weight of Sirius' body next to him, James lay back on to his bed staring up at the ceiling, a pensive look stretched across his normally happy face. Sirius didn't know what to say to his friend, or if there was anything he could say. Maybe simply being there was enough, even if it was in the form of a dog. As they lay there in silence, Sirius thought, they don't call us man's best friend for nothing.

A while later, Remus and Peter came up to bed, neither saying very much as they changed. Even after they had said goodnight and gone to bed, James continued to stroke Sirius' fur. Sirius thought James wanted him to stay. He made no move to push him away, so being a true friend, he lay there all night whilst his friend continued to ponder up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy the chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

The next few weeks were strained. The four Marauder's, who were infamous for rule breaking and causing chaos were the quietest and most subdued they'd ever been. Even the teachers, especially their Transfiguration teacher and Head of House, Professor McGonagall, had notice their absence in her detentions after school lessons had ended each day.

Madam Pomfrey had also noticed the rapid decline in the number of catastrophes she was required to deal with. Other than looking after Remus once in the month, after his painful transformation into a Werewolf, the hospital wing had become very quiet. She had not seen Severus Snape, who often came in with explosive warts, extra arms or some other kind of magical injury, resulting from one practical joke or another, in over a month.

The Gryffindor common room was especially subdued. Hogsmeade weekend came and went with little attention paid. Very rarely, the odd Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks would be seen drifting about the corridors. An odd Dungbomb would be released here or there creating a diversion, making Mr Filch, the caretaker, pounce on unsuspecting students who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Only after the start of the second week in November, did the Gryffindor's begin to pick up on the excitement that was feverishly sweeping its way through the school.

There was to be, along side the six House Quidditch matches played this year, six special Quidditch matches which were designed to bring together all the families of the current Hogwarts students. The first two matches would be on the coming Saturday and Sunday evenings. The first match would be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and the second, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. All the families would be arriving on the Hogwarts Express on the Saturday afternoon before the match.  
On the morning of the match, James headed down to breakfast early, sporting the slightly surly look he'd been wearing since his embarrassing moment with Lily four weeks before. He plonked himself down near the end of the table, away from the rest of the crowd, and began munching quietly on a piece of toast whilst Remus and Peter, who had sat down opposite him, tried to make conversation.

"Oh Prongs, just give it up! So the entire school knows what happened and had a laugh at your expense. It doesn't mean you have to bury your head in the sand. Christ, its never stopped you before!"

"Moony, shut up, your not helping," James muttered angrily.

"It's not that the whole school knows so much-" Sirius, who was sitting at James' side, began.

"Padfoot. Leave it!"

"No. Enough is enough! They have a right to know, seeing as the whole school now feels like its in mourning. The people are suffering. They need the chaos we normally provide back!"  
James scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Right." Sirius said slightly more cheerfully, as he turned to face Remus and Peter again. "It's not that the whole school knows and laughed at him. It's because Lily has been giving him the cold shoulder. She hasn't spoken to him in over a month."

Remus bit his lip, trying desperately not to grin.

"Oh get lost, the lot of you," James snapped. He stood up and stalked back across the entrance hall towards the doors. Severus, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, jumped up and mimicked James and Lily's kiss, for which he received a rude hand gesture from James, who then continued out of the doors.

Not looking where he was going, he bumped into Lily and Ebony, who were on their way down to breakfast.

"Sorry," James muttered.

"Likewise," Ebony returned coolly.

"Oh Prongs," Lily called after him, as he turned to walk away. James whipped around. "Good luck in the match today." She smiled, before heading back towards the Great Hall.

James' spirits soared, and the twinkle in his eye, which had faded over the last few weeks, shone more brightly than ever.

"And I'm back in the game," he whooped, as he rushed up to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve his Quidditch robes and broomstick, startling small Professor Flitwick, who was half-hidden behind the armful of books he was carrying. He had the feeling that today would be a very good day.

Later that afternoon, the families started to arrive. The excitement, which had spread over the entire school in the last week, had reached fever-pitch. After all, it wasn't often that mass hoards of witches, wizards, Muggles and their offspring descended on the school in the middle of term.

The families were to stay the weekend. Everywhere Sirius turned, as he James Remus and Peter went to meet their own families off the train, children were laughing and talking spiritedly with their parents. He also noticed, to his surprise, that rather than the students showing their parents around, it seemed to be the other way round. Sirius overheard parents telling their sons and daughters all the things they got up to whilst they had been at Hogwarts and showing them their old haunts.

Sirius couldn't help noticing that, out of all the hundreds of faces he could see, not one looked unhappy or upset. Everyone was in jovial spirits, smiling and laughing as old school friends, who hadn't seen each other for years, were reunited. He wondered what his own parents would make of it all.

As the Marauder's made their way out of the main entrance and down the gravel drive to where other families were arriving, they saw a rather short woman with mousy coloured hair waving frantically.

Peter turned to the other three, "I'd better go. I'll see you all later."

The others said their goodbyes and stood watching as Peter hurried over to where his mother now stood. James, Sirius and Remus then turned and sat down on the bank, which lead to the huge lake where the giant squid glided lazily across its surface. They all sat in silence watching the sun twinkling off the lake's surface and waited for their families to arrive.

Remus' parents were the next to arrive. They walked over smiling and gave their son a quick hug before saying hello to James and Sirius.

Mr. Lupin was very much like his son. He stood tall and was very slim. His floppy brown hair, Sirius noticed, had more specks of grey in it than he remembered. He also noticed that Mr. Lupin had heavy bags under his eyes making him look very tired and drawn, yet he seemed happy enough so Sirius shook off the thought and turned to look at Mrs. Lupin, who was ruffling James' hair.

Mrs. Lupin was petite with sandy-blonde hair and a large smile. She was in her mid-forties, like Mr. Lupin, but unlike himself she seemed positively ecstatic to be there, looking around the grounds in amazement. Being a Muggle, she had never been or seen the school before, only hearing the stories about the place that her son and husband wanted her to hear.

They stayed a while, all sitting watching the giant squid in silence, before Remus finally escorted his parents up to the castle. He waved back at James and Sirius before disappearing into the Great Hall where tea, coffee and Pumpkin Juice awaited them.

For a while James and Sirius continued to sit in silence, gazing up to the gates, squinting slightly in the sunlight. Finally James' parents walked into sight. When they reached the boys they hugged both tightly. Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Mrs. Potter's perfume, relaxing immediately.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, finally releasing James and Sirius. "Sorry we're so late, we had a bit of trouble with one of the train's sliding compartment doors. Every time we tried to get near it to get out, the bloody thing locked itself. Your father, in the end, tried to force it open but the blooming thing shot bolts of lightning at him."

Mr. Potter, whose hands had been safely hidden behind his back up until this point, now pushed them forwards towards James and Sirius, pulling back his robes as he did so. They were so heavily bandaged, however, it looked like he was wearing boxing gloves.

Sirius and James looked at each other trying not to grin.

"Now don't tell me you had anything to do with this," Mrs. Potter began looking totally flabbergasted.

"No ma'am," they said together, trying their hardest to look innocent.

"I'm not buying it," Mr. Potter laughed, as he watched his son flush slightly.

"You boys!" Mrs. Potter began, shaking her head. "Will you never learn?" She grabbed her son and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Sirius couldn't remember the last time his mother had done anything like that to him. Over the last few years he had become more accustomed to a verbal lashing rather than any kind of a comforting show of affection.

As this thought crossed his mind, he instinctively looked past the Potters and back towards the gates that now stood deserted.

"Umm, were you the last off the train then?" Sirius muttered, slightly disheartened.

"Oh!" Mrs. Potter said, following his gaze. "Yes, I think we were dear. What with that blooming door and trying to bandage Colin's hands..." she trailed off.

There was an awkward silence which was only broken by James' falsely happy voice. "Come on lets go inside," and grabbed his friend's shoulder supportively. Sirius' knees buckled slightly under the unexpected force of James' arm.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered resignedly.

They lead the way back up the stone steps and in to the main doors where the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was waiting to greet them. He gave Mrs. Potter a kiss on the cheek saying, "Nice to see you Mary, it's been too long..." before offering his hand for Mr. Potter to shake.

On seeing his heavily bandaged hands, Dumbledore had Madam Pomfrey, who was helping with the seating arrangements, fetch a bowl of ordinary healing potion in which Mr. Potter was instructed to place his hands, feeling them soothe instantly. Madam Pomfrey then gave him a cream to rub in to them. Within five minutes the burns and singed marks had vanished, leaving his hands as good as new.

Dumbledore, Sirius noticed, was looking at him intently from behind his half-moon shaped glasses. Feeling uncomfortable, Sirius shifted his eyes away from him and made his way over to the Gryffindor table where Remus and his parents were now sitting.

Dumbledore, who had followed him with his eyes, turned to talk to Mrs. Potter. Sirius saw her shaking her head sadly before glancing in his direction. When she noticed him watching her, she turned back, said her goodbye and came to sit down opposite him. The hall, Sirius noticed, was only partly filled, as parents and students came and went as they pleased.

Dumbledore, Sirius could just make out, was now gliding through the crowds of students and visitors to where the staff table stood, on a raised platform, at the far end of the Great Hall.  
Dumbledore, now able to see everyone in the vicinity, took out his wand and placed it up to his throat and muttered "Sonorus." His voice magically projected itself loud and clear as he said "testing, testing, one, two, three."

The words reverberated around the Great Hall before escaping out into the Entrance Hall and echoing out into the grounds. His voice carried itself up the marble staircase and along the corridors, all the way up to the tallest towers, back down through all the hidden passages, down to the dungeons, around to the kitchens, back up to the Entrance Hall and finally coming to a halt back inside the Great Hall.

Some of the parents, including Mrs. Lupin, looked up in amazement. Some of the students started giggling at their reactions. Dumbledore smiled down at them, a twinkle in his eye before speaking.  
"All parents and students please take note that the Celebration Feast will be taking place in approximately one hour, at sun down. I would ask all students to escort their families back to the Entrance Hall immediately, where Professor McGonagall and myself, Albus Dumbledore, will show them to their rooms where they can freshen up before this evening's festivities begin! Thank you." With that, he put his wand up to his throat again and muttered 'Quitus,' restoring his voice back to normal. He then made his way back over to where the Potters were now sitting.

"Oh this is so exciting Professor, I can hardly wait," exclaimed Mrs. Potter

Sirius looked over the table at Mrs. Potter, who was now immersed in a conversation with Mrs. Lupin, smiling. Even though his parents weren't here with him, he still felt the excitement soar within him.

"Where will the families be sleeping," Mr. Lupin asked, looking rather intrigued.

"Ahh, I'm glad you mentioned it," Dumbledore smiled. "I must say it was difficult, but it has all been sorted this afternoon."

Sirius, James and Remus, who had just turned their attention to Dumbledore, looked puzzled. Dumbledore smiled at the inquisitive faces. "Lets just say it's one of my better inventions, and that is saying something." They all laughed. "I dare say you'll find out soon enough." And with that, he said goodbye and made his way out to the Entrance Hall, where students and their parents were beginning to arrive. Sirius, the Potters and the Lupins followed suit.

"Right. Is everyone here?" Dumbledore beamed from where he was standing on the marble staircase.

Was it just himself, Sirius wondered, or had the Entrance Hall magically expanded itself to accommodate the extra people.

"Ahh, okay then. Well I hope everyone can hear me clearly," Dumbledore began, as a several stragglers appeared from a side door. "Right. Well I trust you all had a safe and pleasant trip." His eyes rested on Mr. Potter for a few moments, the twinkle gleaming in his eye. "Well I should start by telling you of the sleeping arrangements. As you know, your children have been split into the four School Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The students families will thus be sleeping in their son's or daughter's houses. Extra rooms have been added in the dormitories, with each family having their own room, their names written clearly on the doors. If you have a son, your room will be allocated in the boy's dormitories. If you have a daughter, your room will be in the girl's dormitories. Please note that if you have more than one child at Hogwarts, your room will be allocated in the same house and dormitory as your youngest child. There are seven floors in each of the houses, accommodating each year group. There is also a common room. You will find your rooms on the same floors as your child."

There was a mutter of acknowledgement before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I would also like to say that each of the four common rooms has been enlarged with extra furniture to accommodate our guests. The dining arrangements will also be the same as the sleeping arrangements. However those with children in other houses are of course welcome to move if they wish. I hope you will all find the situation adequate. If problems should arise, I'll be only too happy to help in any way I can. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, I trust will help our guests to their appropriate houses. I wish you all a pleasant afternoon."

Having concluded his speech, Dumbledore moved back down the stairs to talk to some of the eager parents.

As Sirius had no family to escort up to the Gryffindor tower, he tagged along with the Potters and the Lupins, showing them the entrance, behind the Fat Lady's portrait, and telling them the new password "Butterbeer."

Once all the new Gryffindor's were settled, rooms found, bags unpacked, everyone congregated in the common room, laughing and talking. Sirius noticed, to his annoyance, that people kept throwing him sympathetic looks. What was it with Hogwarts? he sighed. Everyone seemed to know your business before you did.

He threw himself down into a comfy armchair in a secluded corner of the room. I don't want anyone's bloody sympathy thank you very much, he thought stubbornly. I've survived living with my temperamental and fanatical parents for the past sixteen years, it's not like they haven't done this to me before!

When a magical old Grandfather clock struck the hour, everyone moved eagerly to the portrait hole. Sirius, however, lagged behind, waiting for the others to disappear.

To his surprise, he wasn't the only one. A girl with long dark curly hair, who had been hidden before, stood up from the sofa by the fireplace. As she turned around, Sirius' stomach gave an unsettling jump.

"Hi," Ebony said, as she made her way over to the portrait hole. The conversation slightly stilted. "Your parents couldn't make it either huh?"

Sirius shookhis head and said "No."

"Mine are busy visiting some distant relative abroad or something and couldn't make it back for the train. Weird how they had to arrive isn't it? she continued.

"Yeah. But the parents have told us that it was part of the experience so that all the families could meet before they got here. Some, of course are Muggles and can't normally see the school as we can see it, so Dumbledore put some kind of charm on the train enabling them to."

"That makes sense I suppose. My parents would have to travel that way as they're both Muggles. They know about magic from what I've told them, but this, well it would probably be a bit mind-boggling."

As they made their way slowly down to the Great Hall, they talked about the events that would be taking place over that coming year. Sirius was shocked to find out that Ebony was a fanatical Quidditch fan, not unlike himself.

As they took their seats in the Great Hall, Remus, who was sitting opposite them, grinned. Sirius threw a bread roll at him, smirking as Remus coughed down the Butterbeer he had just swallowed. Lily, who was sitting nearby, looked at them suspiciously and had just opened her mouth to say something, when James cut in and distracted her. Sirius had never been so thankful to him in his entire life.

After the crowd of students and guests had filled themselves with the finest delicacies Hogwarts had to offer, the remaining crumbs disappeared from their plates, much to the astonishment of Mrs. Lupin.

Dumbledore then stood up to announce that the first special Quidditch match would be starting momentarily. Everyone rose and filed out of the hall and down to the Quidditch pitch.

The pitch, to everyone's amazement, was lit by some unseen source, creating the perfect lighting conditions. Excitement flooded the grounds as everyone took their seats. Like the common rooms and the dining tables, the stands seemed to have been expanded, to accommodate the extra supporters.

An hour and a half of exhilarating nail-biting drama later, James scoring some excellent goals, the golden snitch was finally caught ending the game. A victory for Gryffindor.

Sirius, Remus and Peter hurtled out of the stands to where James now stood, knocking him over.

"Geroff you big oafs," he shouted. His words muffled by Sirius' robes, who was lying on top of him cheering.

"Oh sorry Prongs, got a little over-excited!"

James laughed as Sirius pulled him to his feet and gave him a rough hug. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who had finally managed to fight through the crowd, laughed at the scene.

"Bloody good son, bloody good." Mr. Potter gave him a quick hug and his mother ruffled his hair.  
"Get off," he muttered, slightly embarrassed, as Lily and Ebony arrived. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall not far behind.

Lily's face, Sirius noticed, was rosy with excitement and her penetrating green eyes were sparkling. Even Ebony was now smiling at James rather than scowling, obviously giving her approval due to his superb flying ability.

Something caught Sirius' eye making his blood run cold. Pushing through the crowd, he could see his younger brother Regulus and behind him were his mother and father.

James, Remus and Peter had also caught sight of them, their shouts and cheers dying away sharply.

"I thought they hadn't come!" Remus whispered frantically.

"So did I," Sirius muttered back. His parents and younger brother had finally made it into the clearing.  
James called to the crowd - mainly Gryffindors - "We'll be up in a minute." The crowd, taking the hint, departed quickly.

There was a stiff uncomfortable silence. No one moved. Sirius, who was nearly the same height as his father, stood staring at his father's chest, his head bowed slightly. His arms had locked to his sides, every muscle twitching with the strain of standing so stiffly.

Dumbledore finally broke the silence. He walked forwards to shake Mr. Black's hand. The light from the pitch was fading fast. "Shall we take this into the Entrance Hall," he suggested calmly.  
Reluctantly, the group headed back towards the castle. No one spoke. Lily glanced up at James' face expectantly, but with a serious look etched across his face, he simply shook his head.

Once inside the hall, the distant echoes of laughter receding, the atmosphere became even more tense and awkward.

"I thought you hadn't come," Sirius finally spoke, though not looking his father in the eye.  
"Of course we came," his father snapped, making Sirius tense up even more.

Why did this have to happen now? Sirius thought desperately, and in front of all his friends. We've just won the Quidditch match, we should all be up in the Gryffindor tower celebrating with everyone else.

All of his friends eyes were now focused on him and his parents.

Their coldness toward Sirius startled Mrs. Potter. She had known of course that Sirius had been having problems at home, having had him once arrive in her fireplace unannounced, having traveled by Floo powder, shaking with fright. Still the cold stony glare that his mother gave him had come as a shock. Things were obviously bad, very bad indeed.

Mr. Black's hand rested on his youngest son's shoulder who gazed up at him grinning. Mr. Black acknowledged this, giving him a squeeze, but still staring intently at Sirius.

"I can't believe you're still hanging around with that filthy little Mudblood," Regulus smirked, looking disgustedly at Remus and then glancing at Mrs. Lupin.

"Watch your tongue," Sirius warned automatically. The atmosphere crackling with tension.

"Don't you dare talk to Regulus in that obnoxious manner," his mother shrieked. Sirius flinched at the harshness over her voice. He looked up into his mother's face, looking for any sign of affection, but her stance was rigid, as though he was nothing more to her than a pesky fly that needed to be squashed.

"I waited for you by the gates," Sirius started, desperate to prove himself to his parents. "I waited for you all afternoon. Didn't you arrive on the train?"

"We were one of the first off that awful thing," his father retorted sharply, glancing over to where Dumbledore stood in silence. "Regulus was standing waiting for us on the platform and took us straight to The Three Broomsticks' for a drink to settle your mother's nerves."

"But I thought we'd arranged to meet at the gate-"

"Yes well things change don't they," his father spat, looking at his son in disgust. "You should have used your initiative like your brother."

Regulus smiled wickedly at Sirius and moved his hand up to where his father's rested, knowing full well that it was costing Sirius every effort to keep a hold of his temper.

"And don't you dare start to feel sorry for yourself," continued Mr. Black, his voice rising, echoing around the Entrance Hall. "You're a Black, it's time you started acting like one. Hanging around with Mudbloods and blood traitors, you're a disgrace! Now pull yourself together." His face was livid, contorting with rage, his cold eyes filling with a cruel wild excitement, his voice growing ever louder. "We should have sent you to Durmstrang, at least there, they have theirpriorities straight. Dumbledore's letting everything in here," he growled, looking straight at Remus and Mrs. Lupin.

"Now hold on a minute-" began Professor McGonagall hotly.

"Leave it Minerva, he's allowed to have his opinion, let him finish," Dumbledore interrupted.  
A sound like a gun shot rang through the air outside. Professor McGonagall departed hastily to where sound of the of the disturbance had come from. She called back desperately for Dumbledore, who made his excuses and departed with speed.

"God this school is going to the dogs. When I was here-" Mr. Black broke off, seeing his son smirking. Behind him, Sirius heard James hastily change his laugh into a hearty cough and Peter slapping him on his back probably grinning too.

"Don't you dare smirk at me you ungrateful little sod. What's so funny huh, you think I can't take a joke."

He moved towards Sirius, who instinctively took a step back. He looked desperately at his mother for help, but she just stood still staring at him coldly. Regulus stood by her side, grinning wildly like it was all some sort of game.

Mr. Black, noticing his son's attention wander, made a grab for his arm, grasping it like a vice and wrenching him towards himself. Sirius could feel his father's heavy repulsive breath on his face. He tried to turn away, but his father, with his free hand, grabbed his chin, and forcing Sirius to look at him.

"How dare you belittle me, especially in front of that." He pointed sharply at Remus.

Sirius saw Remus' shocked and hurt face, James beside him was looking panic-stricken, not knowing what to do. He could see Peter half-hiding behind the others, fearful of being singled out. Finally his gaze fell on Lily and Ebony, who were both looking terrified, willing the parents to do something.

"Let go of me!" Sirius protested, struggling to break free from his father's grasp.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" Mr. Black snarled.

"Yes you have Black!" Mr. Potter broke in, his voice calm, but firm.

"Stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"I can't do that," Mr. Potter replied, taking a step forward. "Sirius, are you okay."

Sirius hesitated, looking up into his father's face. "Well are you boy," his father snapped, his grasp tightening around his son's arm.

"Yes sir," Sirius mumbled, grimacing with pain.

"See he's fine. Now keep your nose out of where it's not wanted," Mr. Black retorted, looking at Mr. Potter with the deepest loathing.

"You know we can't do that," Mr. Lupin interjected, standing by Mr. Potter's side. "Let Sirius go. It's been a long day, I think we could all do with some-"

"Don't you dare tell us what we need, you disgusting blood traitor," Mrs. Black shrieked, whisking into action, standing beside her husband. "This is our business, we don't butt into yours and you'd do well not to butt into ours."

Sirius, who's jaw was starting to hurt under his father's clenched hand, could see Mr. Lupin balling up his fists, desperately trying to control his temper. Noticing his parents's attention was being directed elsewhere, Sirius wrenched his jaw free and desperately fought against his father's grip around his arm.

"No you don't," his father shouted, grabbing him by his hair.

"OWW, GET OFF!" Sirius protested, tears streaming down his face, fighting anything he could make contact with and finally finding and stamping on his father's foot.

"Why you little-"

"STOP!" Professor McGonagall cried, hurtling back in through the front doors. Dumbledore, managing to block her way, made a grab for his wand.

Mr. Black wasn't listening to her though. He had rounded on Sirius, who was still struggling helplessly, and threw him away from himself. At the same time Dumbledore shouted "Stupefy."  
Mr. Black's physical appearance disguised his real strength. Before being caught by Dumbledore's spell and collapsing on the floor, he had managed to launch his son across the room. Sirius hit the far wall facing the Great Hall and crumpled to the floor in shock, blood trickling down his face.

Mrs. Black fell to the floor, leaning over her husband, shrieking "What have you done, what have you done, you stupid old fool!"

"He'll be fine." Dumbledore returned sharply before turning to Professor McGonagall who was shaking her head in disbelief. "Minerva, will you please escort Mr. and Mrs. Black and Regulus up to the hospital wing.

"Certainly Professor." With a disapproving look, she pulled out her wand, conjured up a floating stretcher for Mr. Black, and led them all up the marble staircase and out of sight.

Sirius lay where he had fallen, not looking anyone in the eye, feeling humiliated and ashamed. Dumbledore walked over and bent down in front of him before quietly saying, "I think you had better come up to my office." He smiled reassuringly, though the smile wasn't reflected in his eyes.

Sirius said nothing. He struggled to his feet, looking down at the floor, avoiding everybody's anxious gaze. He followed Dumbledore up the marble staircase and off down a corridor.  
They walked in silence. Rounding the corner, they met a very fraught looking Professor McGonagall, who was dashing towards them. She swerved to a halt beside them.

"Oh thank goodness! Madam Pomfrey needs you right away Professor."

She gave a sideways glance at Sirius. Dumbledore, understanding what she meant asked, "Minevra, will you take Sirius to your office please. I will be back momentarily." And with that, he turned and hurried off up to the hospital wing, his robes and long silvery hair billowing out behind him.

Professor McGonagall watched until he was out of sight and then led Sirius to her office.  
He trudged inside the darkened room, still looking at the floor, tears spilling down his cheeks. He brushed them away angrily as he stood waiting for Dumbledore's return. Professor McGonagall looked at him not knowing what to do or say. Suddenly, as if on gut instinct, she drew him up into her arms and hugged him.

Normally, Sirius thought, he would have died before letting a teacher hug him, but tonight, he realised, he didn't care. He needed something, anything, just to make him feel real. To show him that he did exist, to prove to himself he wasn't just a figment of his imagination and that people cared, even if his parents didn't.

When Dumbledore returned, he had brought a slightly flushed looking Madam Pomfrey. She forced Sirius into a chair, tilting his head back, to get a better look at his wounds. Clucking her tongue as she went, she soothed them with some ointment, looking at him with a sad expression pulled tightly across her normally stern, if not good-humoured, face.

"There you go, all done. You might have a bruise for a couple of days," she spoke pointing at his forehead. "There's nothing I can do about that I'm afraid. Otherwise you'll be fine." With that she left the room, closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

Once they had left, Dumbledore sat down opposite Sirius, looking thoughtful for a while. Sirius continued to stare intently at the floor, which blurred in front of his watery eyes. A single stray tear escaped from them. Dumbledore, noticing this, reached over for a tin of biscuits that was perched on the end of Professor McGonagall's desk, and offered him one which he took gratefully.  
"Sirius, it's not your fault," Dumbledore began softly. "You've nothing to be ashamed of."

"But, but I, I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We all have to make choices Sirius. Your family choose to believe in the 'supposed' supremacy of pure bloods. I'm not saying that it is right or wrong. It's their personal choice, and one day you're going to have to make that choice for yourself."

"But it would rip the family apart if I don't agree."

"I'm not saying the choice will be easy. Decisions never are, no matter what you choose! You have to make the choice that is right for you. Remember Sirius, no matter what choice you make, you'll always have a family."

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked up, thoroughly confused.

"Ahh." Dumbledore smiled. "You'll work it out, when you're ready! Now, I think it's about time you get up to the Gryffindor tower before someone sends out a search party. Undoubtedly James, Remus and Peter will be waiting for you. Here, have another biscuit for the walk," Dumbledore smiled and this time it was reflected in his eyes.

"Thank you," Sirius replied weakly. He opened the door and left the office, heading for the Gryffindor tower, still puzzled by the Headmaster's cryptic message.

When he arrived, the Gryffindor party was in full swing. Not really in the mood for celebrating anymore, he slipped silently across the room, heading for the dormitories.

On the way, he bumped into James, who looked at him worriedly. "I'm fine," Sirius muttered. "Go and have fun, I need to be alone for a while."

With that he made his way up to his dormitory, climbed onto his bed and drew the hangings. The tears that had been welling up inside his chest all evening finally broke free.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius didn't leave the dormitory until all the families had departed the following evening. Remus had brought up toast after breakfast and cakes after dinner, but otherwise left him on his own, just the way he wanted it. Sirius was grateful to them all for this. He refused, point blank, to let his friends see him when he was depressed. He just needed a while to pull himself together and he'd be fine, he reasoned.

By Monday morning, Sirius decided he'd moped around enough. Having woken at the crack of dawn, he hurriedly pulled on his robes and crept out to the bathroom, not wanting to wake anyone.  
Having dunked his face in ice cold water, the puffy bags under his eyes shrank back to normal. He danced around the room, trying to warm himself up. It was a cold November morning, the wind whistling around the bathroom from the cracks around the window was biting at his bare flesh.  
When it was finally time for breakfast, he took the stairs at a run. When he reached the Great Hall, which had retracted back to its normal size, he saw that he was one of the first there. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table, his stomach grumbling with hunger.

He had just started his second cooked breakfast, when James, Remus and Peter arrived, closely followed by Lily and Ebony. His stomach gave an unexpected twist making him feel slightly sick, but he grinned at them, egg yolk escaping from the corner of his mouth. The others, however, looked slightly uneasy.

"You okay," James began, biting his lip nervously.

"Yeah fine."

"You sure-?"

"James!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, sorry I said anything," James replied quickly, before taking a seat and grabbing a plate of eggs and bacon. The others followed his lead. Sirius obviously didn't want to talk about what had happened and they weren't going to force him to.

The rest of the day passed by awkwardly. Sirius wished he could have traveled back in time and changed the events of that Saturday, but he knew it was illegal. The false front he was putting on was exhausting, but his friends, he thought, had enough problems of their own to deal with, let alone his.

He hadn't been able to look Remus in the eye all day. What he'd seen etched on his friend's face the night his father called Remus a Mudblood was gut-wrenching. He didn't know what he could say that would come close to apologising for his father's outrageous behaviour.

Then there was Lily and Ebony. His father hadn't knowingly insulted them with his talk of 'Mudbloods' but he had all the same. And there was James and Peter who had had to endure his ranting about 'blood traitors'. What could he do or say? He thought anxiously. In the end he couldn't stand it any longer.

They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner when it burst out of him. "I'M SORRY!"The words escaped him in a loud shout, echoing around the hall which went quiet instantly, everyone turning to look at him. Seeing all the eyes fixed on him, he grabbed his plate of food and ran, not stopping until he reached the Gryffindor tower. The others were hot on his heels, James and Lily followed by Remus, Ebony and a slightly out of breath Peter.

They sat in silence on the edge of his bed. "We know," Remus said, ruffling Sirius' hair gently.

"But, but, your face."

"It's okay. We understand. Anyway, your part of our family now," James said, looking around the group, hesitating when he reached Lily. And my parents treat you like a son... I'm getting quite jealous actually," he smiled.

It suddenly clicked, what Dumbledore had said. "Remember Sirius, no matter what choice you make, you'll always have a family." He realised that even though his parents were cold towards him, he still had his friends. They too were his family.

No matter how much anyone of them might have tried to deny it, the events which took place that Saturday had brought all of them, including Lily and Ebony, together. There was an unspoken understanding between them, a bond of close friendship, in which they were all a part of.

The days crept by as chilly November froze into snowy December. The grounds had become a white flurry as blizzards pounded the school. The students had become accustomed to wearing their coats both in and outside the castle as the temperature dropped.

By the final week of term, the snow was so thick that the games keeper, Hagrid, had to dig out a track to enable the students to get to the train station in Hogsmeade that weekend.

After a ferocious snowball fight, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had finally dragged themselves up to their dormitory to pack the things they would need over the Christmas holidays.

"You doing much over Christmas?" James asked Remus.

"Don't know," said James. "We'll have to meet up or something. Someone needs to help me do my Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, we know, "Sirius smirked. "The last present I got off you was a tea cosy-"

"Hey, before you start, I didn't know what it was! My parents are from the wizarding world. They use magic to keep their drinks hot!" he protested.

"So are mine, but I still know what a tea cosy is you daft twerp! What did you think it was, a hat?"

James cheeks flushed. "You've got to be kidding..."

"Bloody hell! Remus croaked, cracking up. Peter was rolling around on the floor at his feet, laughing hysterically. James glowed with embarrassment.

"You... you... look... like Rudolf," Peter gasped, trying to control himself. "Where did you reckon on the hole for the spout going"

"I don't want to know," Remus interjected, as James opened his mouth to speak.  
Sirius joined James in blushing violently.

"Hey, it's time for dinner," he said, desperately trying to change the subject. He looked at James, who had turned so red that he looked like a cross between a beetroot and a frightened House elf.  
Sirius headed for the door, James hot on his heels.

"I can't believe you sometimes," he muttered as they pelted down the dormitory steps. "You do realise you're never going to live this one down!" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh shut up," James grinned, giving Sirius a sharp push as he climbed through the portrait hole, making him fall, splayed out on to the floor. "Get up you big mutt!" he said laughing, offering Sirius a hand.

They bickered all the way down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall, not stopping until they reached the Gryffindor table, where James wandered round to sit next to Lily and Sirius sat opposite them by Ebony.

Sirius flung his arm casually around Ebony's waist, as James struck up a conversation with Lily.

"What is it with you Gryffindor lads?" Ebony sighed exasperated. "First James now you, who's next?" she looked over at Remus.

"What do you mean?" Sirius smiled cheekily, wrapping his arm further around her waist.

Ebony rolled her eyes grinning. She looked down shaking her head and tried to extricate herself from his prying hand. "There you go, that's where it should be!" she said, shoving his hand into his lap.

"Ooo, harsh," James laughed.

"Moony, you mind if I sit next by you?" Ebony grinned, moving away from Sirius.

"Yeah sure," Remus muttered, moving over slightly, to give her room, as she sunk down onto the bench beside him.

"You know what you're doing over Christmas," Ebony began.

"Funny you should mention that," Remus chuckled, looking over at James, who flushed again.

"Shut it Moony!" To which Peter and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Now come on Prongs. I told you you'd never live it down!" Sirius sighed. "Remus, you can do the honours."

"Sure thing. Well we were discussing the holidays upstairs, and James here said he needed someone to take him Christmas shopping. Sirius let slip about a particularly weird gift he had off James. A tea-cosy of all things!" Lily and Ebony exchanged bemused glances. "Anyway, we asked him what made him choose a tea-cosy for Padfoot and, wait for it girls, he thought it was a hat."

"Oh, you are so innocent sometimes," Lily giggled, ruffling James' hair, making him go even redder.

"Ebony rolled her eyes laughing. "So you got anything else planned?" she continued, snaking her arm around Remus' back, catching Sirius' eye.

"Hey, hands off Ebs, he's mine," Sirius grinned, grabbing Remus' hand and draping it around his shoulders.

"Guys, guys, stop arguing, there's plenty of me for the both of you," he laughed.

"Ooo, I'll have your dangerous side," Sirius growled affectionately. "I've always been attracted to the more deadly species."

James and Peter grinned at each other. "Aye, aye, who's Mr. Popular all of a sudden," they laughed.

"Hey I resent that. Just because I hang around with you morons, doesn't mean I'm not attractive to the fairer sex!" Sirius nudged him. "Oh and Sirius of course," Remus laughed.

As the train pulled into London the following day, James, Lily, Remus, Ebony and Peter all looked at Sirius nervously.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me!" James asked tentatively as the train finally came to a halt. The journey, in their compartment, at least, had been somewhat ominous and subdued, all of them thinking back to November.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should probably try and make peace with them anyway, before things get any worse. I've sent them an owl saying I'd be home for Christmas anyway now so..." he trailed off.  
Out of the window, he could just make out Regulus running through the crowded platform to great his parents. He let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out at some point, Christmas shopping and all," James rolled his eyes trying to lighten the mood. Sirius however, knowing James so well, could tell that his voice was slightly strained and the cheerful tone was forced.

They all pulled down their luggage and headed out the compartment together, Sirius lingering for a few moments.

"Sorry, excuse me, I forgot my bag," Ebony laughed nervously. Sirius, however, hadn't moved his eyes from the point where his mother and father stood.

Ebony noticing, reached out and touched his hand gently, intertwining her delicate fingers with his. Sirius tore his eyes away from the window to look at her, her beautiful aqua-marine eyes sparkling with tears. She spoke with a quiet but soothing voice.

"Don't worry. We're here if you need us. Oh, and Sirius, Merry Christmas!" With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She smiled as she pulled away, a last lingering look and she was gone.

Sirius felt his spirits soar. His heart was beating hard against his ribs, and his stomach gave an enjoyable jump. He grabbed his belongings, a smile spreading across his handsome face, and made his way outside where James, Remus and Peter were waiting for him.

"Have a good Christmas," he said cheerfully, much to their surprise. He waved and shouted "Merry Christmas" to the Potters, the Lupins and Mrs. Pettigrew, who reacted the same way as their son's, but who returned the greetings nonetheless. He then headed over to where his parents and younger brother stood waiting, a spring in his step, feeling really happy.

The atmosphere was tense as they opened the door to twelve Grimmauld Place. The house gave Sirius an ominous feeling as he walked inside, but he shrugged it off thinking I'm here now, I better make the most of it, he reasoned.

The hallway was dark and oppressing. Heavy wooden furniture lined the walls and on the floor stood an ugly troll-footed umbrella stand.

"Get in," Mr Black snapped. "Hurry up!"

Sirius, who had stopped just inside the doorway, struggled in pasthis brother, who was talking animatedly with his mother. The family house elf, Kreacher, was standing further along, bowing deeply at them, his nose touching the floor, before scurrying off to make dinner.

"Oh crap," Sirius cursed angrily, as he stumbled and fell over Regulus' abandoned bag, landing head first on the floor.

"Watch your mouth!" his mother growled.

"Sorry," he muttered wearily, as he struggled to his feet, rubbing his head and glowering at his brother, who simply smirked at him from behind his mother's back.

As he made his way up to his bedroom, past the stuffed heads of the old house elves, Sirius wondered dully what his friends were up to. His earlier good spirits had somewhat dampened since he had entered the house.

Throwing himself on to his bed, he thought how bleak and lonely the house was. It didn't help that his brother, Regulus, was his mother's lap dog and despised him. He'd forgotten how depressive the house could be, even at Christmas. Being at Hogwarts most of the year, where there was always something going on, and then returning to the quiet misery of the house, only heightened his awareness of it.

The hours crept slowly by, merging into days and weeks. Christmas came and went, with no word from James. Finally, less than a week before school started again, when the whole family was sitting in the drawing room, Sirius starting to get used to the strict monotonous regime, it happened.

Sirius was lying on the hearth rug reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook trying to do some homework. His mother and father were sitting behind him drinking a bottle of Firewhisky and Regulus, curled up on the sofa, was reading a book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, which he had got for Christmas, when there was an almighty crash.

"What the-" started Sirius in alarm, as he leapt up off the rug before breaking down into laughter. In the fireplace lay James, Lily and Ebony, all looking thoroughly disgruntled and humiliated.

Sirius moved forwards helping Lily and Ebony to their feet and pulling them out of the fire, James staggering out behind them. They looked round anxiously to where Mr and Mrs Black stood with Regulus looking shocked and annoyed.

James moved forward offering Mr. Black a sooty hand. "Sorry to just drop in on you like this," he rushed, slightly out of breath. "I was wondering whether it would be okay if we could take Sirius out. I mean, well, I need to get some school supplies and-"

Sirius shook his head to silence him. His parents didn't look impressed, far from it, Mrs. Black looked livid, but she stayed quiet. He looked at his father, who finally gave a slight nod of his head. He didn't want to give his son the satisfaction of going out, but at the same time he didn't want these people here.

Sirius thanked him, before leaving the room with his friends. They headed upstairs to change. Not needing to use Muggle transport, as Sirius' family was connected to the Floo network, they didn't need their Muggle clothing, which they had worn just in case.

Once they had changed into their robes, they headed back down to the drawing room. Sirius, grabbing some Floo power and chucking it into the fire, waited for the others to leave the same way they had arrived, before following them himself.

Once in Diagon Alley, the four cracked up laughing. "What the hell happened," Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you know I hate traveling by Floo powder," said James, wrinkling up his nose. "Well I almost went a grate too far, so I had to try to stop myself, and I ended up falling flat on my arse in the middle of your drawing room. Lily and Ebony following, tripped over me and we all ended up in a tangled mess lying on the floor in front of your parents."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You really shouldn't have come to my house. Especially you two," he said looking at Lily and Ebony. "You know what they're like."

"Ahh, but they don't know who we are do they!" Ebony replied. "Anyway, we didn't have much choice!"

"Why?"

"Well all our parents live in the same area, and since we found out we were all going to Hogwarts together, James' mother decided it was her duty to introduce our families to the world of magic and they've been best friends ever since. They're sitting at James' now actually, having a mother's meeting or something. The choice was to sit there and listen to them all day, or to make a bid for freedom," Lily grinned.

"We chose the latter of course!" James interjected.

The rest of the day was spent hunting for interesting Christmas sales and school supplies, Sirius having the time of his life, especially after they met up with Remus and Peter, who arrived after lunch.

Finally, tired and with their pockets considerably lighter, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

After an hour or so, James, who downed the last of his Butterbeer, finally said, "We'd better get back."

"Yeah I suppose," Sirius sighed heavily, stirring in his seat by a fire. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. My mother keeps looking at me like I'm a ticking bomb or something, and my father hasn't said so much as a word since I got home."

"I'm getting the irresistible urge to drop some Dungbombs, but Filch and Mrs. Norris aren't around to annoy," James sighed, with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this," Lily and Remus said together in unison, before all of them broke into laughter.

"Sorry Prefects," James and Sirius retorted, as Remus got to his feet and headed for the fire designated for the Floo powder network.

"We'll see you on the train they called, before Remus left, followed, shortly after, by Peter.

"You've got to come back to mine before you go home," said Sirius, turning to face James. "All your stuff's still lying on my bed."

"Oh, I forgot."

Sirius headed over to where Remus and Peter had been moments before, grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it into the flames. He stepped in shouting, "Grimmauld Place."

Sirius, arriving back at Grimmauld Place, stumbled out of the drawing room fireplace to find the room in total darkness. He shuffled around trying to find a candle. Behind him he heard two more pairs of feet hit the floor, followed by a third.

"Hey, who turned off the lights," James' voice called.

"Ouch, James your standing on my foot," yelped Lily.

"Oww. Who just whacked me round the head," Ebony moaned.

Sirius, finally finding a candle, lit it and turned to find his friends squashed together in the darkened fireplace. He let out a laugh, his face lighting up with a smile, as they bumped shoulders trying to get free.

"That's happened too many times today," Ebony grinned. "If we have to get up this close and personal so often, might I suggest James, that you take a bath once in a while. Lily might like your 'manly' smell, but I sure as heck don't.

Ebony tripped over her robes and stumbled. Sirius leapt forward to catch her.  
"Thanks!" she said, flustered.

"No problem. By the way you have dirt on your nose." Ebony reached up trying to rub it off. Sirius smiled. "Here." He leant forwards and gently brushed the soot off with the edge of his robe.  
James grinned as he slipped his arm around Lily's waist. "I think we have competition," he muttered.

"James, quit while your ahead, its never going to happen!" Lily retorted, looking down at his hand.

From behind him, Sirius could hear pounding footsteps on the stairs up from the kitchen. Still holding Ebony to him, he turned to see what the commotion was. In front of him, the drawing room door was yanked open to reveal Mrs. Black, her eyes blazing, her face red with rage. 

Flanking her, in heavy shadow, with an equally malevolent look, was Mr. Black and beside him, a look of absolute glee upon his face, was Regulus.

There was a moment of terrible silence and then a torrent of Mrs. Black's cries.  
"YOU...YOU...YOU," but she couldn't seem to find the right words to express her anger.

Her husband pushed past her into the room, his face holding the same fanatical excited look which they had all seen nearly two months before.

Sirius grabbed Ebony's hand and nervously backed away. Behind him, he could hear James and Lily doing the same.

"How dare you bring Mudbloods into my house you despicable boy," Mrs. Black shrieked catching Sirius off guard.

"What-" Sirius began

"We know what they are," his mother continued erratically. "Your father had to go to work this afternoon. He did a little check on their parents. Muggles, all Muggles. You, you, AHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Sirius continued to back away in alarm, Ebony's hand firmly grasped in his, fear written across her pretty face.

"Mother calm down please!" he implored.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" she bellowed, whisking out her wand.

Sirius pushed Ebony behind him, he could feel her body trembling uncontrollably next to his. He saw James shift to stand by his side biting his lip nervously.

"Any ideas," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth." Ideas that won't get us expelled!"

Sirius didn't reply. Instead he walked forward towards his mother calmly and unarmed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," she roared.

Sirius looked to his father for support, but he too had his wand out, pointing to the corner where Lily, Ebony and James were standing. His eyes, Sirius noticed, were beyond cold, they were unlike anything he'd ever seen. He could feel fear welling up in the pit of his stomach. What could he do he thought desperately.

"You're a filthy blood traitor, just like he is," his father growled, nodding his head in James' direction. "After all we've done for you, all the books we've shown you, and you choose that," he pointed at Ebony, who was standing behind James. "Why do you deliberately go against our rules. We tolerated your friendship with that Mudblood Remus, but this, this is too much. Your brother doesn't disobey us. He does what he's told. He's a good son. A true Black and-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG," Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs before he could stop himself, anger and fear coursing through his veins.

"What did you say?" his father spat through gritted teeth.

"You're wrong! You and your Pureblood beliefs. Just because you think it's right, doesn't mean it is!" Sirius continued frantically, angry tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, the fear continuing to well up inside him. He could see Regulus standing behind his parents laughing at him smugly.

Mrs. Black walked forward, looking at him searchingly, as if trying to see a trace of her son, a trace of the Black inside of him. Without warning, she smacked him hard across the face, her nails gouging his skin, peeling back the flesh. Sirius hardly flinched, he just looked back at her, blood pouring silently out of the five cuts she'd made. She pushed him away from her.

"Get out of the way. This is no time to play the hero Sirius!"

"Mother please," he begged, but he could see there was nothing, no compassion, no love, just a cold blank stare.

"You should know by now that the hero never wins. NOW I SAID MOVE!"

"I can't," he whispered breathlessly.

"Then you will have to learn the hard way," she shrieked. "Crucio!"

It hit Sirius like a kick in the gut, his whole body seared with pain. He let out a blood-curdling scream as his legs buckled beneath him and his knees collided with the thin hard carpet. All he could hear were the sounds of his screams, as the pain his mother was inflicting upon him intensified, the hatred within her bearing down upon every inch of his writhing and squirming body. He was sure his body would split in two, his mind was blank his heart racing, the blood pounding in his ears. Stop, he thought desperately. Please make it stop! Then suddenly it did.

He lay twitching on the carpet, his body drenched in a cold sweat. Above him he could see his mother's wand still pointing down at him, his father standing behind her. Both of them looked down at him coldly, his mother showing no sign of remorse.

Sirius struggled to his feet, shaking uncontrollably.

"Had enough?" his father leered.

"No." Sirius muttered defiantly. "You will never hurt my friends!"

Sirius could make out from the sounds behind him, that James was struggling to reach him, to defend him. Lily and Ebony, to his relief, were desperately trying to hold him back.

"YOU...PERFORMED...AN ILLEGAL...CURSE...ON YOUR...SON," James yelled, before Lily threw her hand over his mouth.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" Sirius muttered to his parents faintly, looking down at the floor.  
They didn't reply. Sirius moved slowly away from his parents clutching his arm and limping, wincing with every step.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," his mother shrieked. "I'm not through with you yet."  
Sirius rounded on his family.

"YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE. I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT I DO."

"Don't you raise your voice to me," his father shouted, trying to drown out his son.  
Sirius moved towards the fireplace.

"Accio Sirius," his father cried, pointing his wand at him. Sirius felt himself lift off the floor and fly towards his father and into his open arms.

"LET ME GO!" Sirius howled, wincing with pain.

"No way you little sod."

James dashed forwards to try to pull Sirius free, but Regulus was there, whacking him hard round the head with an iron poker, knocking him to the floor.

"Why you little-" Lily began, rushing forward and prizing Regulus' fingers off the bar, clawing at his hands with her long strong nails.

Sirius struggled against his father's grip, as Ebony tried to drag a semi-conscious James out of the way. Sirius' mother was too quick for her though. She threw a curse at Ebony, hitting her square in the chest and throwing her across the room into the wall. Ebony crumbled to the floor.  
Sirius saw Lily standing helplessly not knowing what to do. He shouted to her.

"Lily...go...get...all our stuff. It's in...my room...first floor...on your right."

Lily darted for the stairs, narrowly avoiding one of Mrs. Black's curses. She found Sirius' room, scooped up the bag of clothes lying on the bed and grabbed Sirius' bag, which he'd already packed for the trip back to Hogwarts, and ran back downstairs.

Ebony had struggled to her feet with difficulty, clutching at her ribs. She grabbed James and tried to pull him towards the fire. Lily rushed over to help.

"GO!" Sirius cried breathlessly to them, his father crushing his ribs, trying to stop him breaking free.

Ebony hesitated looking in to Sirius' tortured face desperately.  
"JUST GO! he begged.

Ebony turned and grabbed a fistful of Floo powder, threw it into the fire, and, helping Lily, dragged James into it.

"Go!" Sirius' voice whispered weakly, as the three of them struggled into the fire and became lost in the green flames as they headed back to James' house.

Sirius managed to wriggle free from his father's grasp, though he didn't duck in time, as his father's fist collided with his cheekbone, the blow knocking him sideways. Recovering his balance, he grabbed his bag that Lily had dropped and ran for the fire.

"IF YOU LEAVE NOW, DON'T EVER COME BACK," his father bellowed.

Sirius paused for a fraction of a second as he grabbed a fistful of Floo powder, and looked back at his family, torn. He threw it into the fire defiantly.

His mother raised her wand, ready to strike. Sirius braced himself, but it never came. Instead, she directed the wand at the family tree. In a flash of light, his name, like Uncle Alfred's and cousin Andromeda's before him, was blasted off the family tapestry, leaving a hole, very much like a cigarette burn, where his name used to be.

With one last look at his fanatical family, and to his surprise, a grinning Kreacher, who was standing over by the door, he walked into the warm flames, shouted James' house and they were gone.

He landed with a crash in the Potter's fireplace, his legs no longer willing to take his weight.  
Sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room were Lily and Ebony. They were still trying to hold down a mutinous James, who was flailing around under their grip on the floor. He immediately became still when he saw his friend's crash landing.

Mr. Potter, looking severely shocked by what was going on, seized Sirius around the waist and pulled him free of the fire. Still shaking, he let Mr. Potter guide him to the sofa where he collapsed onto it, his body relaxing slightly in relief.

It hit Sirius, like one of his father's ferocious punches, he felt numb. His body was aching, throbbing from his mother's curse, his head was pounding, his blood still racing, but he could not move. It all felt so surreal, like he was watching all these things happening to someone else, not himself. Everyone felt so distant. He couldn't believe it. He'd been wiped off the family tree. Disowned by his parents. He was, for the first time in his short life, completely and utterly alone.  
He could hear Mrs. Potter, who'd been standing next to her husband, ask, "What happened?" in a far off distant voice. Obviously James, who had been struggling uncontrollably since they'd arrived, had not been intent on speaking. It seemed that none of them had.

No one spoke, instead they all stared at Sirius in silence.

"I'm going to get Remus and Peter," Mr. Potter said assertively.

"Within five minutes both had arrived, looking completely confused and then the look of shock turned to horror as they surveyed the carnage before them.

Lily, who was still sitting in the middle of the floor covered in dust with James and Ebony, was sporting a bruised cheek and grazed hands. James was lying in her lap, bleeding from the nose and mouth and still looked dazed and confused after Regulus' swipe with the poker. Ebony, who was sitting beside them, was bleeding from a nasty looking gash on her forehead and was holding her chest, wincing slightly every time she breathed, nursing, what she feared, were several broken ribs, Mrs. Black's curse having hit her with full force.

Remus, following Ebony's concerned gaze, saw Sirius sitting alone on the sofa staring into space. He was sitting hunched, every muscle tense, alert and ready, waiting for something to happen. Remus noticed that he had five gouge marks on his cheek, looking horribly like claw marks. He was also sporting a black eye and, like James, was bleeding from the nose and mouth. This wasn't what shocked Remus the most though. Sirius' normally bubbly and cheeky personality seemed to have vanished. His friend looked like a ghost, ashen-faced, uncannily like Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. He hadn't even acknowledge their arrival.

Finally, tearing his eyes away from Sirius and focusing on James, he muttered, "What the hell happened?"

James however seemed speechless, unable or unwilling to talk. Lily spoke instead. Slowly, and with a heavy heart, she recounted all that had happened, from their unexpected arrival to their struggle to pull James back into the fire. Here she paused, looking anxiously up at Sirius, "I...I don't know what happened next."

Sirius, coming to his senses slightly, told them, in a hollow voice, what had happened after they'd left. When he finished there was a shocked silence. Tears streamed freely down his face as he threw his head into his hands. Lily, Ebony and Mrs. Potter's eyes glistened as they watched him.  
Ebony, not able to stand the silence any longer, forced herself back onto her feet, clutching her side grimacing, and walked over to where Sirius sat. She slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa beside him and studied his body language. Tentatively, she touched his hand, which he'd thrown down beside him, intertwining her fingers with his, just as she had done two weeks earlier. His arm tensed, feeling her touch relaxed, a calming feeling washing over him.

The others, following her lead, encircled him, Remus sitting on his other side, threw an arm gently around his shoulders. Lily and James sat in front of him on the coffee table, Peter perched beside them looking anxious.

They sat in silence letting Sirius breath, but showed their support by being there. His tears, all the emotion that had built up that night that he had tried so desperately to control, cascaded down his face silently. His body slumped, utterly exhausted.

November had been bad, he thought, his parents' hysterical behaviour erupting at school. But this. Never in a million years did he think this would have happened. He didn't think he would ever forget his mother's curse, the force of hatred behind it had burned into his very skin. Her spite and her fanatical beliefs had inflicted upon him, the most horrendous pain he had ever felt. He wondered whether that was the kind of pain Remus had to go through every month, though unlike himself, Remus' bones did actually break and rip apart as he transformed into a Werewolf.

After half an hour, Mrs. Potter, who had fetched some ointment, gauze and bandages, came over and began patching each of them up in turn, coming to Sirius last.

Looking round at them all, she said, "I think we need to get you all back to Hogwarts right now. Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure, could make a much better job of fixing that nose James, and she'll definitely need to have a look at those broken ribs Ebony. You, Sirius, need to see a qualified Healer immediately. I fear if we go to St Mungo's hospital though, they'll start asking too many questions. Dumbledore will know what to do for the best, I'm sure. I'll have Colin go and tell your parents what has happened and- thanks Colin you read my mind."

Mr. Potter had walked over to the fireplace, had thrown in some Floo powder and had stuck his head into the flames shouting, "Hogwarts. Dumbledore's office." Within seconds, Mr. Potter had pulled his head back out of the fireplace and said, "Dumbledore's expecting you." He then disapparated, with a pop, to tell the other parents what was happening.

Five minutes later, Mr. Potter was back with four bags of clothes. He turned to face Lily, Ebony, Remus and Peter.

"Your parents said that they quite understand after I explained the situation, though they were rather worried about you Lily and Ebony. They all wish you a good term and said they'll see you at Easter."

"Thanks," Lily smiled.

With that, Mrs. Potter, who'd rushed upstairs to collect James' belongings, ushered them all towards the fireplace. Taking it in turns, they all whooshed out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace, quite disorientated, he looked around to find himself standing in the middle of the Hogwarts hospital wing. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were standing waiting for them.

On seeing Sirius, Madam Pomfrey rushed forward grabbing him under the arm and steered him towards the nearest bed. Behind him he could hear more sets of feet arriving. Turning slightly, he could see that James had followed him, followed by Lily and Ebony and finally Peter and Remus.

"What in God's name has happened!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked looking at them all and escorting them to beds either side of Sirius.

Dumbledore walked forwards, looking at them all intently, as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Ebony, trying to repair her broken ribs.

"Poppy, may I have a word with the students alone please."

"But Professor-"

"It will not take long, but I must speak with them immediately."

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to protest, but shut it knowing it was no use.

"Fine," she muttered haughtily, and, turning on her heel, bustled back into heroffice.

Dumbledore, looking weary, turned back and stared at Sirius. "I really need to know what happened."

Breathing deeply, Sirius began to retell what had happened, not stopping until he had finished, for fear of not being able to continue if he was stopped.

Dumbledore looked troubled, but said "Very well Sirius, thank you. Now we better let Madam Pomfrey come and sort you out before she has me carted off to Azkaban!"

Madam Pomfrey, right on cue, hurried back down the wing, muttering incoherent curses under her breath.

"Oww!"

"Stop your whining Mr. Potter. Your nose and head will be fine come tomorrow morning. Ms Wallis, those ribs will not fix themselves. Will you please lie still!

Ebony scowled as Madam Pomfrey bustled back to her office. "Like it doesn't bloody hurt lying still!"

James grinned, "You're a girl after my own heart."

"Oh, so now you realise I'm not a Miss Goody-goody two shoes!"

"Ouch, sarcasm!" Remus winked, grinning at Sirius.

"Feisty," Peter laughed.

"More along the lines of grouchy actually," winced Ebony.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lily giggled.

"Hey, I'm in pain here!"

"Aren't we all," retorted Lily, " but you just happen to be the world's biggest sarcastic cow as well!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter laughed. "You two are like an old married couple. What are Prongs and I supposed to do?" Sirius said.

"Oh, I don't know Padfoot. I think you and Moony would make a lovely couple, though I think Wormtail's a bit sweet for you Prongs. Maybe Prongs could get together with Snape!" Ebony smiled, with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Ehh, Snivellus!"

"I dunno Prongs," Peter winced. "You might come to find all that grease sexy. You certainly wouldn't need to go and buy any, to grease yourselves up!"

James made a retching noise.

"Mmm, maybe you're right. We'll have to keep our eyes open," Lily pondered mockingly.

James threw a pillow at her, catching the side of her head.

"Hey!"

Two days later, they all left the hospital wing. Lily was back to her normal beautiful self, her injuries having healed quickly whilst James' nose was still slightly red, making him resemble Rudolf the red-nosed Reindeer. Sirius was still nursing a headache, feeling like he'd just downed several bottles of Firewhisky in one go, and Ebony, though her ribs had heeled, still felt like she'd been hit by the Hogwarts Express.

Remus and Peter were with them, having refused to leave the wing until Madam Pomfrey, finally giving up, had pulled out two camp beds. She had refused point-blank to let them have the other beds in case there happened to be a 'genuine' emergency.

Sirius wondered, as they left, whether Dumbledore had had anything to do with it. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't normally have allowed uninjured students to stay in the wing, especially two Marauders. They had all had many run ins with her in the past over such requests to stay, when Remus had been seriously injured after his nights as a Werewolf.

All of them walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The hall was nearly empty. They'd have the castle pretty much to themselves until the rest of the students arrived back on the train the following day. Only four students, it seemed, had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, two skinny Slytherin boys, a plump Hufflepuff boy and a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.

The rest of the day was spent outside having magical snowball fights, or in the Gryffindor tower making additions to the Marauder's map, though out of the sight of Lily and Ebony, and trying to finish off their holiday homework.

None of them had spoken much about what had happened at Sirius' house. Like before, there seemed to be a silent agreement that nothing needed to be said. All of them wanted to enjoy what was left of the Christmas holidays and Sirius found himself having such a good time with his best friends that, for the most part, he didn't think about it. The only time it caught up with him was at night, in his dreams. He, more than once, had woke up drenched in a cold sweat, feeling like his mother had performed the Cruciatus curse on him over and over again, his whole body tense and aching. He'd lie awake for hours pondering, before again being engulfed by more turbulent sleep.  
The night before the rest of the school returned, he woke to find Remus sitting on his bed trying to shake him awake.

"Are you okay?" muttered Remus, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his face white with concern, as Sirius came out of his dream.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," Sirius mumbled.

"You don't look okay," Remus shrugged, as he moved off the bed. "You look bloody awful."

"Thanks a lot mate!"

"I'm being serious. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I was looking in the mirror."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Lets not talk here. I don't want to wake the others." Remus, grabbing a thick fleecy blanket off his bed, headed for the door. Sirius followed reluctantly. They settled on the sofa next to the fire, its embers glowing dimly. Remus stared at them for a while before turning to Sirius. "Tell me the truth. I'm your friend."

"I'm fine-"

"I don't believe you," said Remus simply. "I know when someone's in pain, I can see it in their eyes."

"But-"

"But nothing. Sirius, do you know how I can see it, see the pain buried deep inside someone?"

"No."

"Because I suffer too. I'm a Werewolf Sirius, do you think it's a pleasant experience to transform every month-"

"No! Of course I don't. I've seen what you look like the day after remember!"

"I know, but do you understand! The pain is unimaginable. It rips through every inch of your body, your heart pounds, you feel like you want to die. It's hell and it doesn't ever stop. The full moon was two weeks ago and I'm still recovering. It never ceases! Tell me!"

Sirius looked into his friend's eyes. He saw a loneliness he'd never seen before. He looked tired and somehow old, even though he was barely sixteen.

"I've seen you thrashing and muttering in your sleep ever since we came back. I didn't want to say anything, but you won't talk to anyone."

Sirius looked away, his eyes resting on the dying embers. He pulled his blanket further around him, there was a definite chill in the air now.

"Sirius-"

"All right, all right. It's just that every time I close my eyes, my mother's waiting to use the Cruciatus curse on me. Every time she does, my body becomes consumed in pain, my blood pounds in my head, my mind goes blank and it feels like I can't breathe," he paused for a moment before continuing. "She haunts my sleep, that's all, I swear!"

Remus looked at him sympathetically and said softly, "She can't hurt you anymore. None of them can," and with that he threw his arm around Sirius' shoulder.

They sat in silence, both lost in thought for a while, before Remus returned to the dormitories. Sirius continued to sit alone staring into space before he too returned, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he dragged his feet slowly up the cold spiral staircase.

The rest of the students arrived the following evening on the train. The Gryffindor common room, which had been exceptionally quiet, was soon packed and noisy again. Everyone was talking and laughing, catching up after the holiday.

A fifth year was showing off his new broomstick to an admiring audience, whilst over in the corner several second years were enthralled in a particularly violent game of Wizard's chess.

After the evening feast, the students became somewhat subdued and sleepy. Sirius was sure the house elves had put something in it to knock the students out as he yawned and fell back onto his bed. Lessons started again the following morning. I need another holiday, he thought as sleep grabbed him with ravenous hands. This time, a bit more relaxing though.

The morning was bright but bitter. More snow had fallen overnight, making the castle feel like a giant freezer. Sirius groaned, as he woke up after another restless night, and quicklypulled on his robes, goose pimples covering his smooth arms and chest, and rushed down to breakfast.

The owls arrived in the middle of breakfast, looking flustered after the night's storm. They dropped their parcels on to the students laps and flew hastily away to rest in the Owlery.

A large tawny owl swept down to Ebony, dropping a letter into her porridge. She gave the owl a stroke on the beak and a rasher of bacon before it flew away.

Turning to the letter, after watching the bird fly back out of one of the high windows, she opened it.

"Eww, what's that smell!" Lily exclaimed, clamping her hand over her nose.

Ebony didn't respond though. She just continued to stare down at the letter horrified.

"What does it say," Sirius asked, leaning over her shoulder to read it himself. His jaw fell open.

"What the bloody hell-" but he was interrupted by Ebony's muffled cries.

"Oww. What is this stuff. Oww, it stings!"

Tears came to her eyes as her hands began to swell and erupt into boils.

Sirius leant forward and sniffed. "Ehh, that looks and smells like undiluted Bubotuber pus. You better get up to the hospital wing quickly," he said, going slightly pale as Ebony's hands began to blister and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Here, look after my bag. Oww!" she winced, before dashing out of the hall, trying desperately to remove the pus from her hands with her robes.

"What does the note say?" Lily muttered after Ebony was gone.

Sirius tossed it over the table for her to read.

"You dirty little whore!" she read under her breath. "What, who sent this?" she said angrily.

"I don't know," Sirius frowned.

Ebony arrived at Potions nearly an hour late, her hands heavily bandaged. She sunk into the chair next to Lily looking thoroughly miserable and upset.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"No." Ebony muttered sharply. "Whoever sent that horrible letter made sure it would cause a lot of damage. When Madam Pomfrey finally managed to get that stuff off, half my skin came off with it. My hands are red raw."

Lily pulled a face and shuddered. "I never was very good around things like that."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter caught up with them when they all sat down to eat lunch in the Great Hall.

"Do you know who sent it," Peter asked.

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you, I'd be kicking their ass Muggle style, dummy." Ebony retorted sarcastically.

"Touchy." James muttered grinning.

"So would you be, if you'd had your skin ripped off!"

"Yikes! Okay, okay, I surrender!"

Sirius laughed, though secretly he had a bad feeling about the mystery letter. It didn't feel right and it gave him the creeps. It wasn't like Ebony had any enemies. He wondered whether there would be anymore to prove his suspicions.

As the owls arrived dropping letters, newspapers and packages to the right students, another large tawny owl swooped down in front of Ebony again. This time, the letter it was carrying was red and they all knew what it was. It was a Howler.

Ebony looked down at it ominously, her hands still recovering from the Bubotuber letter two days before.

"You'd better open it. They're awful if you let them burst open on their own," said James. "Trust me, I've had years of experience in this department."

Slowly, and with great difficulty, Ebony broke the seal.

The Howler opened out and a booming voice pierced the air. It was a voice they all knew well. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SON," Mrs. Black cried angrily, as the hall fell silent.

The Howler, which had opened like a mouth, bared its teeth and latched on to Ebony's nearest hand. "Oww get it off!" she cried.

Sirius had gone white as a ghost and rigid in his seat. Howler's don't have teeth, he thought angrily. Not normal ones in any case. He seized the edge of the Howler, trying to prize it off Ebony's hand, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly it burst into flames, scalding both of them before it was reduced to cinders on the wooden table.

Ebony grabbed the nearest jug of chilled water and shoved her hand into it, telling Sirius to do the same. The whole school was silent, watching them for several moments, before returning to their conversations. As they did so, Ebony rounded on Sirius.

"It's your bloody mother that's doing all this! Why can't she just leave you alone! Someone really needs to teach her a lesson."

"Now don't start getting ideas," Sirius began. "My family knows more dark magic than any of us may care to dream about. They're all in support of this Lord Voldemort guy and his ideas. Don't go giving them the incentive to go and become his faithful sidekicks to curse you off the face of the planet."

"Hey, I know, we heard their ravings remember. If she cares to perform the Cruciatus curse on her own son, I dread to think what she'd do to anyone else who rubbed her up the wrong way!"

"My hands are freezing."

"Well take them out the water you idiot!"

"Reckon we should go up to the hospital wing."

"Definitely. My hands are killing me. Again!" Sirius smirked guiltily as they left the hall and made their way up the marble staircase. "Hey don't fret about it. It's not you asked her to do this, is it? I just wonder whether she's through yet?"

"I doubt it. My mother isn't one to regain control of her temper in a hurry. She's vindictive and manipulative. Look what she's done already."

Ebony looked down at her red stinging hands and bit her lip nervously. "I wonder what she'll do next!"

Sirius didn't say anything. He knew his mother wouldn't back down without a fight. She was worse than his father when it came to being stubborn. 

Sirius hated to admit it, but that was all they had in common anymore, being stubborn. He realised how much he took after her in this personality trait, as he had always refused to talk about his family with his friends, especially after they had witnessed his parents physically assault him. He would never admit his feelings about those situations, not as long as he lived. Instead he would always try to project the appearance of a cool composure, a confidence and self assurance which he had always had in some respects, but had not felt inside.

"You again!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, as Sirius and Ebony entered the hospital wing. "What is it with you lot? Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

Sirius returned to reality to hear Ebony say, "It's not like we go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds us."

Sirius smiled. He had to hand it to himself and his mates, they had certainly had an impact on Ebony. She'd become a law unto herself. She had to be the most sarcastic and quick-witted person he'd ever had the pleasure to meet.

Showing Madam Pomfrey their hands, she handed them the same cream she had given Mr. Potter in November and within half an hour, they were walking down the corridor to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Apologising for being late, Sirius and Ebony made their way to the back of the class where Lily and James were sitting. Remus and Peter were sitting behind them examining the Marauder's map.

"You spying on us," Sirius grinned, nodding at the map resting in Remus' lap, as he took a seat.

"No of course not," Remus said trying to look innocent.

"You finally given up trying to work in Defense class then," Sirius laughed, still trying to look at the map.

"Well someone's got to work on it," Remus sighed rolling his eyes and looking down at his lap.

"Lover boy over there's got his mind on other things at the moment," he grinned wickedly.

"I heard that!" growled James out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I'm not stating anything that isn't already obvious am I?"

James gave a sarcastic scowl before wrapping his arm around Lily.

"She still won't go out with him," Remus sighed. "But he won't give up, or change tact, its becoming painful to watch. His idea of a romantic date is a pint of Butterbeer and a game of Snooker!"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it," she whispered. "And it's not like Lily hasn't given him any hints. One of our friends is going to a romantic little café in Hogsmeade with her boyfriend the next time there's a visit and Lily's spoken in a loud clear voice, 'I'd love to go there,' but it's gone straight over Prongs' head."

Sirius laughed. "Well what can I say, Prongs has all the subtlety of a stampeding rhinoceros, and when it comes to subtle hints he flounders pitifully."

"I heard that!" James growled slightly louder.

Lily was shaking slightly. Sirius caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she was sitting in silent hysterics. Remus, also noticing, bit down on his lip trying not to grin.

Trudging back up to the Gryffindor common room the following evening, after yet another detention with Professor McGonagall, Sirius pulled out a cake he'd swiped from the Great Hall at dinner and took a bite, thoroughly disgruntled.

"So what if I gave Snivellus enormous bat ears in her Transfiguration class, he deserved it," he muttered angrily. "I'll get that snivelling little weasel back if it's the last thing I do!"

He gave the fat lady the password, "Animagus," and clambered through the portrait hole.

"Hey, there's the man of the hour!" James called, rushing over to meet him. "I've never seen such inspired transfiguration in my life. You're getting as good as me! Snivellus. My god, the look on his face, and just as the bell rang too. You do realise the git had to walk up five crowded flights of stairs and along six corridors looking like he had elephantitus of the ears! Classic!"

"Yeah, well you didn't have to sit through a two hour detention with old McGonagall screaming at you!"

"It was for a good cause. Snivellus will think twice before insulting Lily, Ebony or any other Muggle-born in the school from now on. You totally humiliated him," James chuckled.

"If he wants to live, he shouldn't remind me of my family. He'll have to keep his vicious trap shut or I swear I'll curse him into oblivion."

"Ahh well, at least Wormtail had that special magical camera his mother bought him for Christmas on him. We got some superb moving shots of the greasy git looking stupid, though that's never hard. We tailed him all the way up to the hospital wing. Peter's sticking up the results all around the school as we speak, but keep quiet, I'm supposed to be preoccupying the Prefects," he said pointing to Lily and Remus. "Prefects are such a pain in the arse, especially when they're nosy friends."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard for you Romeo. Just charm the pants off them like you normally do."

James gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and winked knowingly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. How much rejection can one guy take, he thought to himself as James made his way back to where Lily and Remus were sitting.

Sirius, knowing full well Lily didn't approve of the raging war between the Marauders and Severus, headed for the boy's dormitories instead of following James knowing full well, if he did, he'd be facing yet another lecture. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and curl up and go to sleep, he was exhausted. What with Snape being an arrogant foul-mouthed swine and McGonagall's wrath, his blood was simmering, his temper barely under control.

The next morning Sirius awoke feeling groggy and tired. James, however, was bounding around the room like he had springs in his shoes.

"What is it with you?" growled Remus, who looked like Sirius felt. "Do you secretly down hundreds of bottles of Butterbeer while we're all asleep?"

Sirius struggled out of his bed, fighting with the bed sheets which had wrapped round his ankle.  
"You lot are cheerful today," said James sarcastically. "It's nearly the weekend, and if you must know, I'm making headway with Evans."

"What? She's stopped thinking you're an arrogant toad," retorted Remus in shock-horror.

"Exactly!"

Peter rolled his eyes and muttered, "Still doesn't mean she's going to go out with you!"

"It'll be in the bag by Christmas," James smiled with glee. "Come on, I'm starving, I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Giving yourself a whole twelve months I see!" laughed Remus.

Slowly, dragging their feet after him, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed James down to the Great Hall still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

They'd just sat down when the post arrived. One rather old and sick looking owl dive-bombed past it's intended student and landed beak first in Sirius' porridge and toast.

"Ehh," groaned Sirius, pulling the little owl out of his bowl by its feet, grabbing a napkin to wipe the porridge off its face and reviving it in the process.

A timid second year Gryffindor girl came tottering over and muttered, "That's for me," looking embarrassed, her cheeks glowing. She took the exhausted looking owl out of Sirius' hands and headed back to her seat, her face blushing to the roots.

"What is up with everyone today?" said James. "First you and Moony and now that bloody owl. Is everyone suffering from fatigue or something-"

Remus picked up a piece of toast and rammed it into James' mouth in a bid to shut him up. Ebony, who was sitting opposite them, smiled as James began to cough and splutter bread crumbs at Remus and Sirius, the latter of whom caught her eye.

At that precise moment a proud brown owl landed in the bowl of margarine in front of them carrying a red letter in its mouth.

Ebony glanced over at Sirius before muttering, "What is with your mother?"

She took the letter out of the owl's beak, who immediately took off showering them with specks of margarine, and looked at it with a feeling of dread.

She looked up to see that all eyes were watching her. Lily who was sitting next to her leant in for a closer look and Remus, James, Sirius and Peter followed.

"You better open it," said Peter nervously.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

Slowly, Ebony tentatively opened the red Howler, dreading what was to come.

There was a painful silence before the now familiar cry of Mrs. Black who now screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"

The voice reverberated around the Great hall, drowning out every other sound. There was a shocked silence in which every student and teacher turned to look at the Gryffindor table where Ebony was sitting flushed and angry still looking at the vibrating Howler.

"Your mother's not in a good mood today is she," Ebony began sarcastically, glancing at Sirius' angry and humiliated face.

At that moment, Mrs. Black's Howler started to contort.

"What the hell-" Ebony muttered, watching as it contorted and transfigured.

Sirius, realising what was happening a split second before everyone else, shouted "RUN!"

Ebony, looking horrified, stared down at where the Howler had been moments before. In its place now stood a large quivering kitchen knife pointing ominously at Ebony.

"She wasn't joking in the howler," Sirius yelled, as the knife shot forwards, Ebony just managing to duck in time. "RUN!"

Ebony leapt up off the bench and started to run towards the door which led out into the Entrance Hall, frantically looking behind her at the knife.

As the knife, suspended in mid air for a moment, searched out its target, Sirius scrambled over the table, sending orange juice, porridge, bacon, eggs and toast flying in every direction. As he made a grab for it, closing his fingers around its smooth wooden handle, a surge of electricity shot through his body making his hair stand on end. He yelped, letting it go, his limbs buckling beneath him, and he slid off the table colliding with the hard stone floor.

The knife, free from Sirius' grasp, flew after Ebony, point raised ready to strike.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore bellowed, appearing out of nowhere beside a startled Sirius, who was now struggling to his feet.

The spell bounced off the knife as though it was protected by some invisible shield. Dumbledore hurriedly muttered other spells and jinxes, but nothing seemed to be able to penetrate its defense. Professor McGonagall, who had joined him, wasn't having any success either.

Sirius, acting impulsively, chased after the knife, his blood pounding in his ears, anger coursing through his veins. Behind him he could vaguely make out Lily's frantic footsteps and calls. More footsteps echoed behind him as James, Remus and Peter followed.

The hall sat in a horrified silence, unable to move, staring transfixed at what was happening, mouths open. It had only been seconds, but it felt like hours as they watched Ebony running towards the doors of the Great Hall, but she didn't make it. The knife struck with deadly aim, lodging itself between her shoulder blades. Ebony felt light-headed, as a searing pain shot up her spine as the knife struck, her legs buckling beneath her.

"No!" yelled Sirius and Lily in unison.

Sirius skidded to a halt collapsing to his knees beside Ebony's limp body. He pushing her thick damp hair out of her face, looking for a sign of life, Dumbledore and Lily beside him. Lily was pale with fright.

"God mother, what have you done!" Sirius muttered under his breath. "Come on Ebony, open your eyes!"

Ebony opened her eyes a fraction, gazing up at Sirius' unfocused but worried face.

"Pull it out," she slurred, as though she had drank a whole bottle of Firewhisky.

Dumbledore, looking at the knife still embedded in her back, frowned. A pale liquid was glittering on the knife's blade. Touching it and bringing some of it up to his nose, he smelled it, muttering under his breath incoherently. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, who'd just collapsed beside him, slightly out of breath.

"What...is it...Professor?"

"Poison," he replied gravely. "Deadly poison I fear, not unlike that of several hundred bites of the most toxic Black Widow spider.

"But...but," Madam Pomfrey whispered frantically, "I don't have any medicine strong or effective enough to counteract that sort of potency.

Dumbledore turned back to the knife and firmly fixed his hand around it. A surge of electricity shot through his body, as it had with Sirius, making his long beard and hair stand on end but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled gently, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oww!" Ebony cried out weakly, her vision becoming even more hazy.

Madam Pomfrey checked her pulse, a frown stretching across her face. "Her pulse is weak Professor. We need to hurry or..." she trailed off.

Sirius winced. He didn't want to hear anymore. Instead, he lay down beside Ebony on the floor of the Great Hall and tried to think of something to say that would keep her attention. "Emm. This is nice," he said pathetically, looking up at the enchanted ceiling which today was a clear greyish-blue. "Though it's a bit uncomfortable on the old head."

Ebony smiled at him slightly as he kept drifting in and out of focus.

"Trouble sure does tend to find us doesn't it," he smiled, wincing at Madam Pomfrey, who made gestures as if to say keep going.

"My body's gone numb. I can't feel anything," whispered Ebony breathlessly.

Sirius could see out of the corner of his eye that Lily was crying silently, James' arm wrapped around her for support.

"Here," said Sirius nervously, sliding his hand into Ebony's which lay beside him, slowly interlocking his fingers with hers. "Come on fight. You're not going to let my psychotic mother win are you," he continued, a sense of panic visible in his voice as he looked up to see Remus wide-eyed with fear and Peter, next to him, shaking slightly.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were continuing to try to remove the knife that was still embedded in Ebony's back. Professor McGonagall white-faced in concentration, was looking increasingly fraught and Dumbledore's frown was becoming ever more pronounced.

Madam Pomfrey again checked Ebony's pulse and looked nervously up at them.  
"Dumbledore!"

Sirius tried to block out the panic that was rising up inside him, his hand firmly gripping Ebony's, as he looked up at Madam Pomfrey's helpless face. She smiled weakly at him and he returned it weakly, his dark wavy hair falling roughly into his eyes.

Ebony's body shuddered, her eyes flickering and her hand clenching Sirius' before her grip became slack. Sirius, who was still lying beside her, looked at her through watery eyes.

"Hold on!" he whispered softly, as Ebony's body became motionless beside him, her eyes nearly closed. He brushed her cheek with his free hand and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Sirius hated his family for what they stood for, especially after Christmas, but now he despised them. He'd never despised anyone in his life. Well maybe with the exception of Snape. But he hated his mother for this. This, he would never forgive.

Across the room somewhere, he thought, Regulus was sitting, probably smiling, egging the poison, which was surging through Ebony's body, on, willing her, a so called Mudblood, to die. Thus his mother's wish of destroying life would succeed.

Sirius' mother had found a way, like she always did, to hurt him where it hurt the most. She'd tried at Christmas, but had failed, yet this time it looked like she was going to win, to succeed in making his life as miserable as possible. Who was next he thought. Remus, Lily, James, Peter! Who would she try to destroy next.

Ebony's hand rested loosely in his. The hall was silent. Madam Pomfrey looked grave as she said, "Professor, I fear it is too late! I can barely feel a pulse."

Dumbledore, looking weary, made one last attempt to pull the knife out. Slowly but surely it allowed itself to be dragged free.

"Most peculiar," Dumbledore sighed deeply. "It seems to have known when it had done the most damage. A point from which there seems no possible means of recovery."  
The hall sat in a suffocating silence, staring down at them, some with tears trickling down their cheeks.

"What medicine or antidote can help her now Professor? I do not have a remedy of the strength needed to achieve this miracle!"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, a twinkle creeping into his eye as he shouted, "Fawkes!"  
Out of nowhere, a beautiful golden Phoenix appeared. It flew down to rest on Ebony's back, looking at Dumbledore who pointed down at the gash.

The phoenix bent its beautiful head and slowly elegant silvery tears ran down its beak and dripped on to the wound, each tear disappearing into the skin before their eyes.

Ebony's breathing slowly became stronger, the colour, which had drained from her tanned complexion, crept back into her cheeks. Finally the wound itself closed and healed, leaving only a small pool of tears visible on the skin.

Dumbledore smiled down at Fawkes and stroked his beautiful plumage. Speaking to himself more than anyone else he muttered, "Phoenix tears have incredible healing powers. I think you just saved her life my feathered friend."

The Phoenix took flight and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, who handed Fawkes a piece of toast from the Gryffindor table.

"I think this girl needs to go to the hospital wing," he said, looking down at Ebony's unconscious form.

After gently turning her over, Dumbledore summoned up a floating stretcher and guided Ebony, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Peter out of the hall and up the marble staircase.

As Ebony lay unconscious on the bed in the hospital wing, Dumbledore beckoned Sirius over to Madam Pomfrey's empty office and ushered him inside. Dumbledore took a seat and stared intently at Sirius, who had collapsed into a seat opposite him. There was silence for a long time, in which Dumbledore's gaze rested upon Siriusand he stared at the floor, twisting his hands in his lap nervously.

"Sirius, are you sure that was your mother's doing," said Dumbledore, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes sir," Sirius mumbled, "Bu I don't understand why!"

"Why she would do such a thing?" replied Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Sirius, still staring at the floor, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Stop it, he thought. God how many times have I cried in the last few months? I'm turning into an emotionally unstable girl!

"I'm going to have to speak with your parents then-"

"But sir, it'll only make things worse!"

"Sirius, you do realise the seriousness of what you mother has done? She almost killed one of my students. One of your friends-"

"Yes I know, but it'll only make things worse. It'll only make her more intent on seeing her plan through," pleaded Sirius.

"I know how you must feel Sirius. I know you're afraid to make matters worse, but she could have ended up in Azkaban!

"Then you won't report her?" said Sirius.

"That depends on Ebony and her parents and also on her behaviour when I go to see here. Now you better get to lessons."

"Please sir, I would like to stay. After all it's my fault Ebony's lying in that bed."

"It is not your fault Sirius-"

"But-"

"Sirius," said Dumbledore decisively. "You are not responsible for your mother's behaviour. She may be upset or angry with you, but she's an adult. She should be able to have some self control. This sort of behaviour is not acceptable. It is not your fault. Think Sirius. Think. Look back at the last couple of months, decide for yourself who is to blame. Sirius, you are still very young, you can not shoulder this burden by yourself. Think and act as you see fit, not by the standards others set. You are not to blame!"

Dumbledore stood up to leave the office, Sirius followed.

"Madam Pomfrey, I am going to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Black. Young Mr. Black here will be allowed to stay in the wing today.

"But Professor."

"He shall stay. He has a lot of thinking to do and he needs to be away from the rest of the school to do it. I shall be back shortly."

With that Dumbledore turned and swooped out of the wing, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, slightly flustered, "the rest of you should go back to lessons right now. Ebony will be fine. No arguing, I will allow you in to see her at break and lunch time."

With that, she ushered an unwilling Lily, James, Remus and Peter out of the wing and closed the door behind them and then returned to her office.

Sirius sank into an armchair beside Ebony's bed, closing his eyes and trying to think. His head was pounding, his temples throbbing. He put his head into his hands, kneading his temples, trying to concentrate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was several hours before Ebony awoke and several days before Madam Pomfrey would let her leave the hospital wing. Finally on the following Monday, Ebony was allowed to join Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the way down to breakfast.

Sirius had been distant for the better half of the weekend, feeling guilty and responsible for what had happened, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. It hadn't helped that the whole school knew that it was his mother who had nearly killed one of his best friends and three quarters of them were treating him with contempt.

There was a stiff and uncomfortable silence in which none of the marauders or Ebony and Lily spoke. It filled the Entrance Hall as they made their way down the marble staircase, intensifying as they entered the Great Hall, in which every student and teacher turned to look at them. Their searching and prying eyes followed their progress all the way over to the Gryffindor table where their fellow Gryffindors made room for them to sit down.

Slowly all the faces turned back to their breakfasts and conversations resumed leaving them in peace. Sirius, however thought he knew what their topic of conversation was as their eyes flickered, snatching sneaky glances in his direction.

James, who was sitting opposite him, helped himself to some orange juice and handed a glass to Lily who was sitting beside him.

"Ignore them mate," said James, studying Sirius' face. "They don't know the whole situation, if they did, they'd be acting differently."

At that moment the post arrived. Sirius and the others looked up instinctively, fearing what might come, Ebony grabbed Sirius' hand in alarm as an owl fluttered down in front of her. Holding her breath she took the letter and opened it, breathing deeply as she read what it said before letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's from my mother."

James laughed nervously and leaning over, grabbed a piece of toast looking up at Sirius again with a reassuring smile. "Dumbledore must have had a word," he said. Heglanced past Sirius and muttered, "Oh brother, what does he want?"

Sirius turned around just in time to see Regulus swagger over to them, a smirk upon his face.  
"Aye aye. Still alive Mudblood," he sneered at Ebony.

Ebony, who was sitting on Sirius' right hand side, grabbed a handful of his robes in an attempt to stop him from standing up and muttered, "Leave it. Oh and Regulus, I'm very much alive and well thank you. And yourself?"

Regulus scowled, not expecting the comeback. "You still not learnt your lesson then Sirius?"

"Why you little-"

"Run along now Regulus and play nice," Ebony interjected patronisingly, feeling the tension rising and not wanting a full blown war to break out in front of the entire school.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you filthy little-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Lily snapped, standing up angrily, her face flushed and her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, need girls to stick up for you now Sirius? How pathetic. I'll leave you and your Mudblood girlfriends to it then, but be warned, next time you won't be so lucky," he smiled malevolently at Ebony.

Sirius and James made a move to stand up but at that moment Professor McGonagall bustled up the table wearing a stern look upon her face.

"Mr Black, please go back to your house table, or I will escort you there personally."

Regulus smirked, and turning on his heel, he headed back to the Slytherin table.

Sirius didn't feel much like eating breakfast anymore and got up to leave.

"Where you going?" mumbled James, through a mouthful of bacon.

"Out!" replied Sirius simply. With that, he left the Great Hall, his posture hunched, staring at the floor.

James watched him leave before saying, "If that little toe rag was my brother, I'd murder him right here and now, the cocky little git."

The rest of the day and week was spent in a subdued silence. Sirius was becoming ever more distant and the others were struggling to come up with anything halfway decent to say to break the ice. What they did say was often strained.

Saturday morning dawned afresh and bright. The snow, which had settled over Hogwarts over the last few months, was finally beginning to melt.

Sirius awoke early to find himself bathed in the dawn sunlight, which had found its way through a gap in the hangings. As he lay there struggling to go back to sleep he could hear his friends heavy breathing. However, he could not get back to sleep and as silently as he could, he pulled on his robes and coat and headed for the door.

Walking down the staircase, which led to the Gryffindor common room, he noticed how quiet the castle was at that hour of the morning. As he reached and pushed open the door which led to the room, he realised he wasn't alone. Sitting by the window, looking out over the twinkling snowy grounds, sat Ebony, her chocolate brown hair glistening in the early morning sunlight.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, yawning She turned to face him.

"No."

"Neither could I. It's a beautiful morning, do you fancy going for a walk?" she smiled.

"Um okay," said Sirius.

"Let me just get my coat." Ebony, on saying this, quickly ran up to the girl's dormitories and grabbed her things before returning and following Sirius out of the portrait hole.

"Oops," she giggled, as she tumbled out of the hole, landing flat on her face.

Sirius helped her to her feet. "Lord you are clumsy sometimes," he said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Hey, I resent that, it's early and I'm tired. Anyway, I'm not clumsy, just a bit accident prone!"

"You can say that again!" he grinned.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Your mother's caused a lot of my accidents recently." Sirius smiled meekly.

"Oh Sirius, I'm sorry," shesaid looking horror-struck. "I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault your mother uses extreme measures to get her son's attention. You didn't ask her to do those things did you!"

Sirius still looked a bit uneasy as they rounded the corner and descended the marble staircase. Ebony, catching her foot in her trouser nearly went flying again. Sirius leaned out and caught her just in time. He laughed as she blushed scarlet.

"Shove off," she said playfully. "You love me really, even if I am a tad clumsy."

Sirius smiled properly for the first time in ages as they reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed the Entrance Hall. As they opened the doors; a cool blast of bitter wind hitting them, they made their way down to the lake where the giant squid glided serenely across its frosty surface, snow crunching underfoot.

There was an awkward silence in which Sirius peered out over the grounds as the sun glistened across its snowy surface. He glanced sideways at Ebony, who was biting down on her lower lip lost in thought. They headed towards an old bench that looked over the lake and sat down on it, basking in the sunshine.

Sirius realised that he hadn't spoken to Ebony properly since before the final letter had arrived the week before. He suddenly felt a desperate urge, a need, to speak to her, to apologise, to explain...

"I thought you were going to die!" he said weakly.

"Me too," said Ebony softly.

"I'm really sorry-" he continued.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But-" he tried desperately.

"It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"I should have-"

"Should have what?"

"I don't know," he said feebly.

"Sirius, you stood up for us when no one else could. Your mother performed the Cruciatus curse on you, but you still tried to protected us!"

"But still!"

"Sirius, your one of the most headstrong and stubborn people I know, but you're also brave and loyal and I'll never forget that!" said Ebony.

He sneaked another sideways glance at Ebony who was still staring out over the lake, the sunlight twinkling in her eye. The breeze rustled through her thick curly hair, which billowed out behind her. He noticed, as he had done several months earlier, how pretty she was when her hair wasn't hiding her face. She wasn't as striking as Lily, but there was something about her, especially her eyes, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Ebony turned to look at him. Feeling embarrassed, Sirius hastily avoided her gaze and looked out over the grounds. Ebony grinned, and grabbing a handful of snow from behind her, she chucked it at him, hitting him squarely on the side of his face.

"Hey, what was that for," he said humorously, shaking the snow out of his thick black hair.

"You're so weird," she laughed.

"That's what the girls like about me, I'm mysterious."

"Hmm," said Ebony raising her eyebrow and biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself smiling.  
There was another pause in which Sirius played absentmindedly with a loose piece of cotton on his coat. "What's wrong?" sheasked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Nothing," he said looking at her. Behind his back he pointed his wand at the ground and muttered

"Accio snow." Forming a snowball in his fist he aimed and threw it at Ebony, the snow hitting her head and sliding down the neck of her coat.

"Ahh," she cried in shock. "Why you little-" She leapt to her feet grinning and pulled out her wand. She used it to conjure up limitless snowballs, which she hurled, Muggle-style, at Sirius, who followed her lead. Snowballs hurtled in every direction as they chased each other across the lawns laughing and shouting.

A window opened in the Gryffindor tower and a disgruntled looking Lily stuck her head out shouting, "Do you mind. It's half past eight on a Saturday morning," and looked down to see who it was.

Sirius bewitched a couple of snowballs and launched them at the tower, one hitting Lily in the chest.

"Ahh, why you little-" she shrieked, squinting against the glare of the sun and the snow and still not able to recognise who they were.

Ebony grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him behind a nearby tree, giggling as she watched a furious looking Lily scour the lawns for them from the dormitory window.

After the window finally slammed shut, Ebony turned around, her back to the tree, and looked up to find Sirius' face barely an inch from her own. She smiled uncomfortably at him as her eyes met his, from behind his shaggy black shoulder length hair. There was a short pause in which neither of them spoke nor moved, still staring at each other shyly. Sirius was so close that Ebony could feel his warm breath against her skin, her heartwas pounding.

Suddenly a door slammed and footsteps, heading towards them, broke the silence. Ebony, breaking eye contact, looked away sheepishly and turned to see the games keeper, Hagrid, heading up towards the castle, trudging a deep path through the snow.

Sirius sighed inwardly. Something always happened when you didn't want interruptions, he thought. You were never alone. As he watched her, he saw that Ebony was flushed, her cheeks glowing from the crisp fresh air, her hair curlier than ever.

After Hagrid disappeared out of sight, Ebony turned back round. She smiled back at Sirius, who was still looking at her intently, and who's face was also glowing from the cold morning air, his eyes sparkling.

Ebony raised her hands to her face, blowing on them and rubbing the together, visibly cold.  
"You reckon it's time for breakfast yet. I'm starving," she said.

"Yeah probably," he said, shrugging off his thoughts. "Come on, I don't want you ending up in the hospital wing with hypothermia. Then I really will be in trouble!" he said, trying to sound light-hearted.

Ebony grinned wickedly at him and said, "Could you imagine her face if I went again. I seem to have spent more time in that wing than out of it recently and I have the mountain of homework to prove it."

Sirius and Ebony ambled slowly back up to the castle and, their robes dripping, entered the Great Hall, which was almost completely deserted. Sirius kept glancing at Ebony, who was looking away shyly as they sat down.

He'd just started his second fried breakfast when the others arrived. Ebony, who was sitting beside him, was munching absentmindedly on a bacon sandwich whilst pointing her wand at her clothes, from which hot air was streaming from its tip, in an attempt to dry them.

A disgruntled Lily looked suspiciously at Ebony's clothes which were still damp. Ebony crammed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth trying desperately not to smile. Beside her Sirius coughed into his orange juice.

"You weren't outside earlier were you?" she asked.

"No," Ebony smiled innocently. "Why?"

"Well how come your clothes are wet then?" Lily continued, suspicion and impatience creeping into her voice.

"Oh," said Ebony, looking down at herself and smiling. "Peeves caught me on the way down to breakfast. Threw a bucket of water at me."

Sirius snorted into his drink and said, "The cheeky git." Lily didn't look convinced.

"Why do you ask," said Ebony, looking as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Oh some stupid prat launched several snowballs at me. Soaked me they did. Bloody freezing. I'll get that little squirt if it's the last thing I do. A weeks worth of detentions would be a nice punishment, sweeping the driveway in nothing but his underpants."

Sirius and Ebony looked away, desperately trying to avoid each other's eyes. Remus, noticing their grins, smiled slyly and rolled his eyes.

James threw his arm loosely around Lily's shoulders and said, "Not to worry, I'll warm you up!"  
Lily looked at him with contempt, the look on her face finally reducing Sirius and Ebony into tears of laughter, Ebony trying to bite down on her bottom lip to regain some self-control.

"Sure that's the way to win the girl's affection," said Remus sarcastically, over the top of his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

James shrugged and flopped down onto the bench, pulling a plate of bacon towards him. Lily clucked her tongue in annoyance.

Peter chuckled as he slumped down opposite him muttering, "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freezing January slowly merged into frosty February. Things had settled down for a few weeks before the build up to the next round of Quidditch matches started.

The next visit to Hogsmeade fell on Valentine's day. The day broke warm and sunny, the snow having melted away with winter was now replaced with the first fragrances of spring.

Lily and Ebony headed down to the village alone, Lily was still annoyed by James' comments some weeks before.

"Why do you let him get to you so much," sighed Ebony, who was getting sick of listening to Lily ranting on about James. "I bet he hasn't given it a second thought!"

"I don't," replied Lily huffily.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't! That's why you never shut up about him! Why don't you just ask him out and be done with it?"

"What...I don't...like him," she stuttered in shock.

"Yeah right!" Ebony laughed.

"I don't," Lily protested.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

Lily looked stumped by the question, not knowing what to say. "Well...what about you and Sirius?"

"What about me and Sirius? We're just mates!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!"

Lily raised her eyebrow to her friend's annoyance.

"Nothing's going on Lily, okay!" she said truthfully.

"Ahh, but that doesn't mean you don't want there to be something going on."

Ebony scowled. It was no use arguing with her. Ebony didn't know what she wanted herself, so she fell silent and they carried on walking, lost in thought until they reached Hogsmeade. There, they ambled around the shops for a few hours before heading to The Three Broomsticks for a drink.

They bumped into James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who were sitting in a secluded corner of the pub.

"Hi," said James, jumping up out of his seat at the sight of them and smiling at Lily.

Ebony rolled her eyes and pushed passed them and sat down on a stool between Sirius and Remus, the latter of whom was pushing something into his pocket that Ebony couldn't quite make out.

"Can I get you something," James continued, not taking his eyes off Lily, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Yeah, a Butterbeer would be nice," said Ebony loudly, distracting James long enough for Lily to take a seat.

Remus smiled, shaking his head slightly as James headed for the bar. Ebony laughed.

"What's so funny," said Lily frowning.

"Oh nothing," said Ebony lightly, smiling at Remus, who was biting down on his bottom lip trying not to grin.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word James caught her attention as he came back carrying six Butterbeers and started handing them round to everyone.

"Thanks," Lily mumbled, glancing down at the table, her hair hiding her face.

There was a stiff silence before Sirius spoke.

"So you done anything nice," he said, in a strained and uncomfortable voice.

"Not really," Ebony replied. "Just browsed around the shops. What about you?"

James and Sirius looked at each other conspiratorially.

"On second thoughts, I don't want to know," Ebony grinned.

* * *

An hour later they all left The Three Broomsticks. Ebony shivered slightly as a cool wind whipped up the street. Remus and Peter excused themselves and headed back up to the school. The Marauder's Map, which they'd been discussing in the pub before they had been interrupted by Lily and Ebony, protruded out of Remus' pocket. The others headed for Honeydukes where they bought some sweets and James, talking animatedly to Lily, who caught Ebony's eye and smiled shyly. 

Ebony sighed as James led Lily out of the store and up a side street to Madam Puddifoot's cramped tea shop.

"You reckon he's finally got the message," grinned Sirius, who wandered out Honeyduke's with Ebony.

"I doubt it," said Ebony. "I reckon Lily suggested it."

Sirius smiled. "You're probably right. He's as intelligent as a Dungbomb when it comes to girls."

Ebony smiled at him. "I had noticed."

"So what do you want to do?" said Sirius awkwardly.

"I don't know," Ebony replied, shivering slightly in the wind.

"Well I'd suggest Madam Puddifoot's but it's already taken," he laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk then, I need to warm up," said Ebony, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, okay."

They headed back down the street, passing The Three Broomsticks, and headed out of the village. As soon as they had reached the edge of Hogsmeade, Ebony set off at a run.

"What are you doing," Sirius called after her.

"Warming up," Ebony shouted back, feeling the wind blow through her hair, breathing it in as she ran.

"Hold on!" Sirius called, as he ran to catch up with her, laughing as she danced around grinning broadly at him. "What's wrong with you," he gasped, slightly out of breath.

"Don't you feel alive!" Ebony cried. "Don't you feel free."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Never thought about it really."

Ebony scowled. "What's the point in being alive if you don't feel it," she said lightly, the wind still blowing through her hair as she continued to dance around.

Sirius thought for a moment.

"Come on," she said grinning, and grabbing his hand, pulling him into a run. "Can't you feel it in your soul?"

Sirius laughed. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, but I'm right," she said, stopping and smiling, his hand still clutched in hers. "Don't you feel better now?"

Sirius, despite himself, grinned.

"See I told you!"

Ebony set off at a run again, turning into the path which led up to the Shrieking Shack. She stopped abruptly, Sirius almost crashing into the back of her, when she saw who was ahead.  
Heading towards them was Regulus and several other Slytherins Sirius didn't know or care to know.

"Oh look who it is," said Regulus sardonically, looking from Ebony to Sirius. "Out on a date Mudblood!"

The smile vanished from both of their faces.

"What do you want?" growled Sirius, his hand twitching next to his jeans pocket where his wand sat.

"Now that's a nice way to speak to your brother," a burly Slytherin said. Sirius noted he was a seventh year and was capable and legally allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

The Slytherins were standing directly in front of them. Ebony tried to push passed them, but was grabbed by one of them.

"No you don't," said the seventh year.

"Let her go!" snapped Sirius.

"Why? What are you going to do?" the seventh year mocked, raising his eyebrow.

Sirius realised he was totally outnumbered. The seventh year was a good five inches taller than him and a hell of a lot wider.

Ebony wriggled against the vice-like grip which was clamped around him arm.

"Now, now," the seventh year said, smirking at her. Regulus laughed from behind. "That's not very nice."

"Let me go!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think so," retorted the seventh year.

"Fine!" scowled Ebony. "If you won't let me go, I'll have to make you."

The seventh year looked taken aback, then opened his mouth to retort. Before anyone knew what was happening though, Ebony had stamped on the foot of the Slytherin that was holding her, had thrust her fist upwards breaking his nose with a sickening crunch and had kicked him between the legs.

The Slytherin yelled out in pain, letting go of her arm, and fell to the floor, tears visible in his eyes. Ebony grabbed a handful of Sirius' T-shirt and dragged him backwards down the path breaking into a run as they rounded the corner, leaving the others yelling out behind them.

Ebony didn't let go of Sirius until they were standing back outside The Three Broomsticks. There, she let go of him and leant against the wall gulping down mouthfuls of air. Sirius stared at her shocked.

"What..."

"Muggle self defense," she gasped.

"What...what did you do to him!"

"Oh," she smiled. " I stamped on his foot, severely bruised his pride, if you know what I mean, and broke his nose."

Sirius stared at her in shock.

"Well it's not like I didn't give him the chance!" she hastily replied.

Sirius' however was smiling and looked impressed. "Let me buy you a drink," said, ushering Ebony into The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

As they walked back up to the school an hour or so later, Sirius and Ebony were still laughing heartily about the events that had happened earlier that day. What with James' shameless flirting tactics and the successful use of Muggle self-defense, the conversation hadn't been stilted in the slightest. Sirius, who had felt awkward when James had left him alone with Ebony, hadn't realised how much fun he'd had. 

As they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, Ebony pulled off the hat Sirius had given her as they'd left The Three Broomsticks, and handed it back to him.

They had been sitting in the common room for over an hour when James burst in laughing maniacally, Lily close behind him. He threw himself into a dilapidated armchair next to Sirius' and closed his eyes grinning.

"Your brother's absolutely furious," he said looking at Sirius. "What did you do to him, and more importantly what did you do to his mate."

"Hey, don't look at me," sighed Sirius holding up his hands. "It was Ebony."

"What...you...you're joking. What did you do to them?"

Ebony looked embarrassment. "Well they tried to provoke us and they wouldn't let us go so I stamped on the foot of the guy who was holding me, I thrust my fist up breaking his nose and kicked him between the legs."

"But how?" James marveled.

"Well I went to Muggle self-defense classes when I was younger."

"Bloody hell!" said James impressed.

Lily looked at her disapprovingly.

"I had no choice Lily. It was that or use magic and get expelled."

"I hope they don't tell anyone," said Lily warily.

"Nah," said James. "Wouldn't do much for their image would it, being beaten up by a girl and without the use of a wand."

Lily shrugged and looked out the window.

Ebony scowled at her, "What's wrong with you, wasn't your date all that great?" she said angrily and stormed off towards the girl's dormitories angry and upset at her friend's cold reaction.

There was an awkward silence in which no one spoke. Sirius stared into the fire for a while, before heading up to the boy's dormitories, where he found Remus sitting alone on the windowsill staring up at the darkening sky.

Sirius walked over to him. Remus made room for him and they both sat in a comfortable silence looking out into space.

"You okay?" said Remus finally.

"Yeah," said Sirius, looking up at the moon. In a couple of days the four marauders would again be prowling the grounds as three Animagi and a Werewolf.

"What's happening between James and Lily then?" Remus continued.

"Oh I don't know. Not much by the looks of things. James seemed more entertained by the fact that Ebony beat up one of Regulus' mates."

"What-"

"Oh it's a long story," said Sirius, looking out over the lake and smiling.

"What about you and Ebony?" asked Remus.

"Not much, we're just friends I guess!" he said, smiling as his stomach did a somersault.

"You and James are quite a pair," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "Both hot headed, stubborn and both hopelessly lost when it comes to women. Why don't you just ask her out, though please use a different tactic to James!" he begged mockingly.

Sirius nudged him playfully.

"It's the Quidditch tournament next weekend," said Remus suddenly.

"Oh yeah, that should be fun!" Sirius retorted sardonically.

"Your parents coming then," Remus pressed.

"Don't know, don't care!" said Sirius, climbing down off the windowsill and throwing himself onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Though Sirius would never admit it, the prospect of the next Quidditch match bothered him greatly. The possibility of coming face to face with his parents again filled him with dread. He didn't even know whether they were coming, but he could feel a weight like lead settling on his chest as he lay thinking.

Remus, who was still sitting on the windowsill watched him thoroughly. He knew his friend was unhappy, he could feel it like the apprehension of the full moon the next day. But if Sirius wouldn't talk to anyone, there was nothing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following week flew by as Hogwarts prepared itself for the influx of guests. Everywhere Sirius went, the castle was being decorated and the house-elves seemed to be going on an all out spring clean. Even James had noticed that Hogwarts had become exceptionally tidy, though Sirius noticed that this was because Professor McGonagall was keeping an exceptionally close eye on the marauders, meaning it was far more difficult to cause anarchy than usual.

By Saturday morning, the school was sparkling; Filch was prowling the corridors and snapping at students who were making too much noise. As the students sat in the Great Hall at breakfast, there was an ecstatic buzz of conversation and the atmosphere was alive with excitement.

The post arrived. A large tawny owl crash-landed and skid across the Gryffindor tables varnished surface into a stack of toast, before delivering its letter to Ebony. She opened it with one hand, trying to brush the bread crumbs off the owl's feathers with the other.

Ebony frowned before writing a reply and watching the owl take flight once more.

"What was it?" asked Lily.

"Oh, my parents can't come," said Ebony, a bitter tone evident in her voice. "Some crisis or another has come up. Again!"

Lily smiled weakly. "Oh well, you can have mine!"

"Thanks," said Ebony sarcastically.

* * *

The families arrived later that afternoon. Sirius looked anxiously down from the Gryffindor tower at the sea of joyous faces, looking for his mother and father. He spotted them near the back of the crowd with Regulus, who was talking animatedly with his father.

Sirius jerked his head back inside the dormitory and closed the window too, before flopping down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

James, Remus and Peter had already gone downstairs to meet their parents, leaving Sirius alone. They'd asked him down, but he couldn't bear to see Mrs. Potter's concerned face looking at him, her eyes welling up with tears when she saw his unhappy face.

He stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought, when there was a gentle knock on the door. Sirius groaned loudly thinking it might be the Potter's or Lupin's and not wanting their company.

"What," he said finally.

The door opened slowly, blocking Sirius' view of the visitor. As it was pushed open further, he could see that it wasn't the Potter's or the Lupin's.

"Hi," said Ebony timidly. "I thought you might be up here."

Sirius leapt up off the bed awkwardly, bashing his head on the bed frame. "Oww," he yelped, clutching his head.

Ebony laughed, "Now who's clumsy!"

Sirius scowled humorously, "What you doing?"

"Not much," she said, glancing around the room, her eyes pausing to look out of the window. "The common room's deserted. Everyone's outside with their families, being a nice day and all." She looked back at Sirius. "Are your parents here?"

"Um, yes unfortunately," said Sirius uncomfortably, slowly sitting back down on his bed.

"At least they came," she said, moving across the room and sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"Yeah but look what happened last time," he groaned, leaning back against his engraved headboard and shutting his eyes. "They're a nightmare!"

"At least they treat you like you exist," Ebony sighed, shifting and lying down on her stomach, looking at him searchingly.

"Ha, that's a joke, they try to de-exist me!" he laughed bitterly. "Anyway, what do you mean by treating me as if I exist?" he continued, opening his eyes and looking down at her delicate face.

"Well wouldn't it be worse if they ignored you, like you don't exist, like you were a guest who lived for short periods of time in their house, who smiled and spoke to you simply to appear friendly, but finding out it was all a superficial front?"

"Is that what your parents are like?" said Sirius butting in, staring at her, his mouth slightly open.

She looked away from him guiltily, shocked at her own daring.

"Ebony.God! Well at least they don't literally try to drive you insane, or murder your friends," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, though I doubt my parents even know I have friends!" she sighed

"Really!"

"Well they act like a couple. They're always making excuses not to see me. I nearly died the other week, and they haven't come to see whether I'm okay."

Sirius went red. "But don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me, and I reckon I was only the result of an accident, which they made sure would never happen again."

Your parents and mine should get together sometime," Sirius muttered grimly.

"God, could you imagine the chaos if they did. They'd probably end up killing each other!" groaned Ebony.

Sirius laughed. "I'd love to be there if they did meet. Can you imagine my mother's face. 'Muggles, Muggles,'" he shrieked.

Ebony laughed. "You really shouldn't do that. You sound just like your mother."

Sirius clamped his hand over his mouth in mock horror.

* * *

Sirius and Ebony were still talking and laughing when Remus entered the room an hour later. He stopped dead in the middle of the room on seeing Ebony lying on Sirius' bed, halfway through pulling off his T-shirt. He yanked his shirt back on and turned to leave.

Sirius threw a pillow at him laughing, "You're not interrupting anything!"

Remus turned round, his face flushed, a sheepish smile upon his face.

"Nice body," Ebony laughed good-naturedly. Remus flushed even redder.

"Hi Eb. Um, what are you doing up here."

"Oh nothing much, I was bored," she said, jumping off the bed, her eyes twinkling.

Remus shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well I better go then," she said finally, and moved towards the door. "Better let you get dressed in private." As she passed Remus, she wrapped her arm around his waist and whispered "I love a man with scars. It gives a body character."

"Hey," said Sirius grinning. He chucked another pillow at them, hitting Remus' shoulder. "I've already told you Ebony, he's taken."

Ebony grinned, removing her hand from Remus' waist, saying, "Yeah yeah, whatever," as she left the room, Remus still flushed with embarrassment.

Sirius smiled at Remus, who looked worried. "Don't fret mate, she couldn't have seen all your scars from that distance. Personally I think you have an admirer!"

Remus remained unconvinced.

"Look mate, she only caught a glimpse of the new scar you got on your side the other night because it's still inflamed. Don't worry!"

Remus shrugged and turned to his trunk, pulling out clean clothes to get changed.

"Dinner's in half an hour," Remus mumbled, as he left the room.

Still smiling, Sirius began pulling out clothes from his trunk and got changed, feeling in much better spirits than he had done all day.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent eating, chatting and watching the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. After two tense and exciting hours, with some superb goal scoring by James, the golden snitch was finally caught, another Gryffindor victory.

As they made their way back up to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate, Remus pulled Sirius out of the way as Mr. And Mrs. Black, accompanied by Regulus, walked past, not even acknowledging Sirius with so much as a glance.

Sirius scowled at the floor and stalked off ahead of the others, running up the marble staircase and out of sight.

"He's probably gone up to the dormitories," said Mrs. Potter gravely as the climbed through the portrait hole. James and Remus made a move towards the stairs before Mrs. Potter said, "No, leave him alone for a while. He probably needs some time to think."

Grudgingly they sat down on a dilapidated sofa and joined in the celebrations rather half-heartedly. Ebony, not really in the mood for celebrating either, stayed a while out of politeness and then got up to leave, heading for the girl's dormitories.

"Eb, can I have a word?" said Remus catching up with her.

"Umm, yeah okay."

Remus headed for a secluded spot by the window and sat down in a free armchair.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sirius," he said finally.

"No more than you do, I don't think!" she said surprised. "Why?"

"Well he just won't talk to anyone. I know he's really angry and upset, but there's nothing anyone can do to help him unless he talks."

"Well why do you think he'd talk to me?" she asked.

"Ebony, are you as blind as Sirius and James?" he exclaimed.

"What... I..."

"Ebony, he likes you." Ebony blushed. "And you always seem to be talking; I just thought he might have said something!"

"Well of course we talk," said Ebony, looking out the window into the night sky. "We're friends."  
Remus rolled his eyes emphatically.

Ebony scowled. "We just have fun together, that's all. We haven't really talked about what's happened over the last few months. I mean if he won't talk to you..."

"Will you go and talk to him?" said Remus, desperation in his voice.

"What...Now!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," he said simply, watching her as she thought. He smiled, then got up and headed back over to where James and Peter wereperforming a practical joke to an applauding crowd.

Ebony sat for a few minutes, staring absently out over the dark grounds, lost in thought. What could I say? She pondered. I mean it's not like I've experience in this field.

Slowly, she made her way across the room, picking up two bottles of contraband Butterbeer and headed for the boy's dormitories. Remus gave her an encouraging smile as she apprehensively opened the heavy oak door and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Outside the sixth floor boy's dormitory, Ebony paused, leaning her head back against the stone wall nervously. She closed her eyes as the cool air washed over her face. The two bottles of Butterbeer were held limply by her side. The muffled cheers and laughter rising from the common room and her deep slow breathing were all that could be heard in the quiet, dimly lit stairwell.

She turned to face the closed oak dormitory door and knocked on it gently. There was no reply. Sighing, she gave it a firm push, its creaking hinges echoing loudly around the small silent landing.

Pausing, her hand still resting on the door handle, she scanned the room, her eyes falling on each disheveled bed in turn. Finally her gaze came to rest on a hunched lonesome figure, whose knees were drawn up to his chest, framed by the tower room window.

The room was lost in the darkness. The only light source was that of the moon, which highlighted Sirius' tall thin frame. His dark shoulder-length hair glistened in the eerie light. It fell forward hiding his face, which was tilted towards the window, looking out over the grounds.

Ebony stood awkwardly by the door, not knowing whether Sirius had heard her come in, unsure of whether to stay or go.

"Sirius," she spoke tentatively. He didn't show any recognition of her presence. "Can I come in?"

Again there was no response.

Ebony closed the door behind her, standing just inside the room, watching Sirius intently. Quietly she walked towards him, the Butterbeers still clasped in her hand.

"Can I sit down?" said Ebony gently.

Sirius shifted to give her room but didn't speak. Ebony sat down on the windowsill, crossing her legs, and watched Sirius continue to stare out over the grounds.

"You okay?" she said uncomfortably, holding him a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Umm," he muttered, taking it.

They sat for a while, staring out over the moonlit grounds, a heavy silence filling the air.

"How can they be so cold!" said Sirius angrily, startling Ebony out of her thoughts.

Ebony remained silent.

"I'm still their son, even if we hate each other!" he continued, his voice rising.

Ebony touched his knee which was still tucked up under his chin and smiled. Sirius turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. He turned away quickly, avoiding her gaze.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet and shouted, "I hate them!"

"Sirius, you don't hate them. If you did, you wouldn't care about their behaviour," Ebony said, turning to look at him. "You still love them, you're only human, that's why their behaviour makes you so angry and upset. It hurts so much because deep inside of you, you still want their love and affection.

"They hate me, so I'll hate them," Sirius yelled.

Ebony sighed deeply. "You've every right to hate them," she said gently.

"It's like I don't exist anymore," ranted Sirius. "Why do they have to see everything in black and white? Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" he yelled.

He turned, grabbing a pillow off James' bed and threw it across the room angrily. "I hate them. I bloody hate them!" he howled. He picked up a book and threw it across the room venting his rage. "I HATE THEM!" he hollered, picking up and throwing everything he could lay his hands on. "I HATE THEM, EVERYTHING THEY STAND FOR! AHHH!"

Ebony, startled by his behaviour, didn't speak but simply watched him, spellbound.

"I COULD KILL THEM!" he roared, ripping down the hangings on his bed. He slumped down on the floor, breathing heavily, his fists clenching his face.

Ebony hesitantly got to her feet and walked over to where Sirius sat by his bed. She knelt down beside him looking at him tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder. Beneath it she could feel all his muscles tense, shaking with his ragged breathing.

She sat down beside him, her back leaning against his bed and brushed his hair out of his face, playing with it gently, waiting for Sirius to calm down.

From behind them, Ebony heard the dormitory door fly open and bang back against the wall. Turning around, she could see a shocked looking Remus looking round the room.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom and-" he began.

"It's okay," she said hastily, after seeing his shocked expression and glanced round at the mess Sirius had made.

"You sure?" said Remus concerned.

Ebony nodded and he left the room. She turned back to see Sirius hadn't moved and was still breathing heavily. Ebony returned to running her fingers gently through his hair in silence, waiting until he'd calmed down before speaking.

As his breathing became more steady and lighter, Ebony shoved his Butterbeer into his hand.

"Drink," she instructed.

"Thanks," Sirius replied, still looking at the floor. Anger was still coursing through his veins and blood was pounding in his ears. The hatred that had welled up inside him was slowly ebbing away.

He looked up at Ebony, who was staring silently into space, absentmindedly running her delicate fingers through his smooth thick hair. She was sitting in a pool of moonlight which shone into the room through the tower window. Her eyes twinkled in the harsh light amongst the darkness, her skin gleaming with an eerie ghostly glow. The pounding blood and anger he felt inside finally receded and was replaced with a tranquil feeling as they sat in silence.

"I obviously have a bad effect on people," Ebony smiled, looking round the room.

"Yeah, I think you do," he laughed gently, in spite of himself.

Ebony pointed her wand at the torn hangings lying beside them and muttered, "Reparo!" The hangings flying back into place. She got to her feet and began to pick up the books, occasionally muttering "Reparo!" if the books had been ripped from their spines, and placed them back on the right trunks.

Sirius watched her in silence, taking a swig of Butterbeer before heaving himself onto his feet, wiping away the angry tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes and turned to help clear up. They worked in silence until everything was tidied away.

"You feeling better?" muttered Ebony.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed.

"Destruction is always a good way to vent your anger," smiled Ebony, throwing several pillows onto Sirius' bed and sinking down onto it, leaning against a bedpost and closing her eyes.

Sirius sank down onto his bed, laying flat on his front, gazing up at Ebony's thin frame, her curly dark brown hair cascading over her relaxed shoulders.

Silence descended the room again. Sirius could hear the distant cheers and celebrations from the Gryffindor common room six floors below. He half wondered what the others were doing, half not wanting to know.

Ebony opened her eyes and saw Sirius' face staring up at her own. She smiled and said, "You want to go down?"

"No. I'm not in the mood to celebrate," he said shifting and sitting up right.

"Me neither."

Ebony got up and wandered over to the window, looking out over the grounds. Smoke was rising from Hagrid's cabin and the Forbidden Forest, behind it, was lit up by the moon and stars.

Sirius followed her, and standing right behind her, he followed her gaze. Ebony could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she stared up at the stars, thinking of where her parents were, what they were doing and whether they were thinking about her.

"A Knut for your thoughts," said Sirius, making Ebony jump.

"I'm just thinking about my parents. I wonder what they're doing."

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him smiling, though it wasn't reflected in her eyes. Sirius could see her eyes were glistening with tears in the moonlight.

"Parents can really screw it up," he muttered. "Mine do it intentionally whilst yours do it unintentionally. I don't know which is worse."

Ebony smiled meekly. You're not alone, she thought desperately, looking at Sirius. You're not the only one who feels lost and alone. Sirius looked down at her, his hand still resting lightly on her shoulder. She looked away shyly, becoming intensely fascinated with the curling smoke that was escaping out of the chimney of Hagrid's cabin.

"Eb?"

"Hmm," she replied, still watching the smoke.

"Eb?"

"What," she said, turning to look at Sirius again, his eyes penetrating her own. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Why can't you look at me?" he muttered reproachfully.

"What...I"

"Just tell me okay, I can handle it!"

"I...it's not that I can't, I just feel awkward," she said, biting her lip nervously. She raised her aqua-marine eyes up to his, smiling with embarrassment.

He smiled, his grey eyes not moving from her own. Ebony could feel his breath upon her skin as his hand moved from her shoulder, sliding down her arm and resting in her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as he leant forward to kiss her.

Behind them, the door creaked open, causing Sirius and Ebony to jump apart, both flushing.

"Hi. You okay?" said Remus tentatively, as he entered the room.

"Yeah," said Sirius, breaking apart from Ebony and threw himself onto his bed casually.

Remus eyed him cautiously before looking searchingly at Ebony.

"I'd better go," said Ebony uncomfortably. "See you both later."

Her gaze fell on Sirius, who smiled before she left the room, closing the door behind her. She collapsed on the floor beside the door, her head in her hands, her heart pounding.

* * *

"Great timing mate!" muttered Sirius sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Remus.

"Did I interrupt something," Remus asked innocently, though smiling guiltily.

"Oh no!" Sirius cried, sarcasm dripping off his tongue, as he threw a second cushion at him.

"What's happening between you two then?" said Remus curiously.

"Well not much now, thanks to you mate!"

Remus flushed. "Sorry."

"Oh I bet you are!" laughed Sirius.

"Seriously. What's going on between you two?" said Remus.

"Oh I don't know. One minute I think she likes me, the next, well..."

"God you're getting as bad as James, though without the outrageous chat up lines and flirting.

"If I get anywhere near as bad as him I give you permission to put me out of my misery," Sirius laughed.

"Haha, thanks a lot, I'll do that," said Remus. Sirius threw his head back onto his arms and stared up at the ceiling. "You coming down then or what."

"No, I'm not in the mood."

Remus headed back over to the door and left Sirius still staring up at the ceiling, smiling, as he headed back down to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It was nearly a month before Sirius could speak to Ebony alone again. The weeks leading up to the Easter holidays had been manic as teachers bombarded them with homework and James declared all out war on Severus, Filch and Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

Many a jinxing broke out in the corridors between James and Severus. One particularly nasty round saw both heading for the hospital wing. James was sporting a particularly bad case of boils and warts and Severus was sporting a second pair of eyes. Severus' extra pair of eyes had appeared on the side of his head and were quadruple the size of his own. It made negotiating doorways particularly difficult and saw Severus actually collide head on with none other than Mrs. Norris, who's hissing and clawing reduced Severus' leg to a bloody mass of flesh.

Another day, James released a bag full of Dungbombs from the top of the seventh floor staircase creating pungent smells on all floors of the castle. A livid looking Filch prowled the corridors, screaming at students who dared to laugh in his presence.

Mrs. Norris suffered particularly harsh treatment after catching James releasing a firework in one of the corridors and alerting Filch to his whereabouts. James, with the help of Peeves the poltergeist, had launched a campaign called 'Super Soaker,' knowing full well that cats don't like baths.

Whenever Mrs. Norris was in sight, water bombs, buckets and anything else that could hold water, were used to soak her.

To Lily's displeasure, the trend caught on and by the end of the week nearly every student in the school was involved in the campaign, leaving Mrs. Norris cowering in Filch's office, Filch standing guard at the door to protect his furry little friend.

Finally the last week of term brought a period of calm to the chaos which had prevailed for weeks. Everyone was looking forward to the Easter holidays, Sirius was going to stay at the Potters for the two weeks, meaning he, James, Lily and Ebony would all be able to see each other most days. Sirius, who had not received any word from his parents, was ecstatic with the whole idea. This was one holiday, he thought, that he was definitely going to enjoy.

* * *

The day before the holidays began, found James, Lily, Sirius, Ebony, Remus and Peter sitting in the Gryffindor common room planning their holidays. They had all agreed to meet up and go to London the week before they went back to school and were arguing over which day would be best to go and discussing what they needed.

James, who was still waging war on Severus, Filch and Mrs. Norris, had already stated the fact that he needed to go to Gambol and Japes Wizard's joke shop to get some more ammunition. Lily had frowned at him but had said nothing. Filch and Mrs. Norris were hated by the entire student population, including Lily, and it seemed she was willing to make an exception.

"Right, we'll meet up and go to London on the Friday then," said James, finally and decisively. Lily had been arguing for the past hour over the day in case it clashed with her parents plans to take her out. James however had finally put his foot down and had been decisive, to everyone's surprise, including his own.

The day was bright and sunny and James had to go to Quidditch practice, Peter accompanied him to watch. Lily and Remus had Prefect duties to perform, which left Sirius and Ebony alone.

"I need to send an owl to my parents," said Ebony, as the others left.

"Do you mind if I join you?" said Sirius. "I've nothing else to do."

"Yeah. Course you can come, if you're that desperate!" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't-"

"Sirius, I was being sarcastic." He flushed slightly and Ebony looked embarrassed, standing awkwardly by the window. "Come on then," she said, breaking the ice, and led the way out of the portrait hole and up to the Owlery.

* * *

Leaning against a window ledge in the Owlery, Ebony wrote the note to her parents. While she wrote, Sirius looked up at the dozing birds and coaxed one of them down.

Ebony tied the letter to the owl's leg and took it over to the window, watching it fly away into the afternoon sky. Looking down, she could see James and the rest of the Gryffindor team practicing on the Quidditch pitch. She noticed in one of the empty stands a girl with auburn hair. She smiled as she recognised it as Lily.

Sirius moved over to the window and followed Ebony's gaze. He sighed, "When is Lily going to agree to date James?"

"The day he stops being an arrogant hothead," said Ebony. "And when he finally figures out how to ask her out properly. Though at the rate he's going, we'll all be decrepit with false teeth and wispy hair."

Sirius laughed, "I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet. I mean it's pretty obvious Lily likes him, but he seems to have bleach in his eyes or something. He is totally and utterly blind."

"He better hurry up," smiled Ebony. "She won't wait around forever." She turned to leave, Sirius staring after her.

"What was all that about by the way," he said, indicating the owl's exit.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure my parents know which day I'll be home," sighed Ebony despondently, before leaving the Owlery.

Sirius stared out of the window for a while after Ebony had left, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team pass the Quaffle to each other and listening to the cheers of the small crowd before following her.

* * *

The train ride home was a lot more enjoyable than the last. Sirius was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of staying with the Potters and threw himself eagerly into playing a particularly ferocious game of Wizard's chess.

Remus had his nose in a book as usual, looking up occasionally to see a particularly nasty move. Lily and Peter watched as Sirius and James played, laughing and cheering as Sirius' Queen grabbed James' Knight in a strangle hold and dragged it, kicking and screaming, off the board. Ebony on the other hand sat quietly staring out of the window as the scenery swept by, changing from rugged gorges to gently sloping valleys and busy towns and cities to the quiet countryside.  
By the time the train had arrived in London, the atmosphere in the compartment was brimming with anticipation. They quickly gathered up their belongings and were one of the first crowds off.  
Sirius saw his parents standing a little way off but focused his attention on where the Potters, Evans', Lupins and Mrs. Pettigrew were standing.

There was an excited scrum as people hugged and wished each other a happy Easter. Ebony however, noticed that her parents weren't there.

Mrs. Evans, noticing her glance said, "We're sharing the lifts. Your parents will be dropping you back down here at the end of the holidays."

Ebony smiled thinking that it was a perfectly logical explanation.

As they made their way towards the barrier between Platform nine and three quarters and the Muggle station, they talked about their plans for the holidays and made the final arrangements for the trip to London and Diagon Alley.

As they pushed their way out of the station and out onto the busy street, they said their goodbyes. Sirius looked positively ecstatic at his transportation home. The Potters, knowing Sirius' fascination with Muggle cars, had borrowed a light green Volkswagon Beetle, which glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

"See you all later!" James yelled, as the group split up and headed home. Sirius leapt into the back seat of the car as soon as the door was unlocked. James laughed at him before climbing in himself.

* * *

The holidays went by quickly. James, Sirius, Lily and Ebony met up numerous times and the day finally came when they were all meeting up with Remus and Peter before going to London.

Everyone arrived bright and early at James' house. Lily and Ebony had been dropped off by Lily's parents and Remus and Peter arrived by the Floo Powder network shortly afterwards, a cloud of soot and dust lingering around them.

Mrs. Potter cooked them all a fried breakfast, almost as good as Hogwarts, and checked they all had what they needed. She gave them the bowl of Floo powder and waved them off in turn by the living room fireplace as they each took a handful of powder and shouted out their destination.

* * *

They all arrived in the Leaky Cauldron slightly disheveled but excited. Their first stop was to Diagon Alley, though Lily and Ebony had promised to show them Muggle London.

The day was warm and sunny and by midmorning, James was carrying an exceptionally large bag full of Dungbombs and Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks, for his next assault on Filch and Mrs. Norris. Sirius was carrying a bag full of sweets and Quidditch supplies; Remus was carrying a new book from Flourish and Blotts; Lily and Ebony were carrying several bags of new robes and Peter was carrying the rest of the school supplies.

They collapsed into chairs outside Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. Sitting in the sun, they looked at everything they had bought; Remus had already begun reading his book about Dark and Magical Creatures; James and Sirius were looking through their joke shop merchandise and laughing at the thought of Filch and Mrs. Norris; Peter was looking through their school supplies and Lily and Ebony were choosing what they wanted from the menu.

"What's next then?" said Lily, taking her ice cream from the waiter a few minutes later.

"I thought you were going to show us round Muggle London," said James, his hands clutching his own ice cream.

"Well have we got everything we need?" said Remus, looking over the top of his book.

"Yeah," said Peter, dumping his bag on the table. "I've got all the school supplies."

"Right, well where do you want to go?" said Lily.

"Anywhere and everywhere," laughed Sirius. "I've never been to Muggle London.

"Shall we start on Oxford Street then and just wander?" said Ebony grinning. "I don't think it's going to be too hard to please them!"

Lily laughed. "I've got the Muggle money, so don't go trying to buy anything with Galleons, Sickles or Knuts, as you'll totally confuse and irritate the Muggle shopkeepers."

Sirius and James laughed, though Peter looked worried.

Once they finished their ice creams, they headed back up Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius shaking with excitement.

"You're going to have to calm down," said Ebony, rolling her eyes, "As the Muggles are going to think you're totally insane."

"Why?" muttered Sirius.

"Well it's only London. People do normal stuff here, so don't make a fool of yourself. Just act, well normal."

"I'll try," said Sirius, still dancing on the balls of his feet with anticipation. James laughed and grabbed him, ruffling up his hair playfully. "Geroff," Sirius mumbled, his speech muffled by James' arm.

"Yeah yeah okay," sighed James. "You're no fun anymore."

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed them into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Right, which way?" said Lily, looking around her.

"I have no idea," Ebony laughed.

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"What-" Ebony began.

"Lets go this way," said Sirius, walking down the street.

"Hey, don't go anywhere Mr. or you'll get lost," Ebony commanded.

"Oh lets just go this way," said Lily in an irritated tone, pointing in the opposite direction to where Sirius had been heading.

Sirius, rolling his eyes, followed her grudgingly, as did the others.

They spent the next few hours wandering up and down the streets, browsing the shops and trying to keep Sirius on a leash. Every time they passed a shop selling male Muggle clothing, he dragged them all in and gaped stupidly at the clothes racks, causing many Muggles shoppers to gaze at them suspiciously.

"Sirius, please stop making a scene!" implored Ebony, for the umpteenth time, as she overheard a hostile Muggle conversation. This was precisely why Lily had refused point blank to even enter the shop, this the sixteenth one they'd been in, and stood outside waiting with James.

"What, but it's all so-"

"Normal!" said Ebony loudly, reddening as several female shoppers walked past them, giving them dirty looks.

"But-"

"Sirius!"

"Can't we just-"

"No!" she said loudly, and grabbing him by the arm, dragged him out of the shop.

Lily, who had been sitting on the step, stood up and muttered angrily, "About time! I said we'd show you Muggle London, not the interior of every male clothing shop in the local vicinity!"

"Can we have lunch?" said Ebony, her stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, I need a coffee," said Lily. "Oh and Sirius," she added as an afterthought, "Don't start gawping at the menu when we get there, okay?"

They headed back up the street, the Leaky Cauldron coming into view in the distance.  
"Right, in here," Lily directed, opening the door of a café and ushering them inside. She collapsed into a booth by the window and picked up a menu.

Ebony sat down opposite her, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Ahh," she sighed deeply, the others sitting down around them.

"I think six bacon sandwiches and six cups of coffee are needed," said Lily, looking at her exhausted friend and smiling. "And I thought it was girls who had the bad reputation for shopping,"

she laughed, watching Sirius, who was sitting beside Ebony, wriggle uncomfortably and flush.

They sat, squashed in the booth, in a comfortable silence for a while. The café reminded Sirius uncannily of Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade, though without the magical decorations and Hogwarts students.

He glanced at Ebony, who was gazing out of the window; his stomach flipping as he looked at her, though that could have been because Remus' elbow kept digging into his ribs as he read a book that was propped open on the table. He looked at James, who had started talking animatedly with Lily. On James' other side Sirius could see Peter sitting awkwardly, shoved up against the side of the booth.

Sirius, sandwiched between Ebony and Remus, fished around for something interesting to say. "So-" he began.

* * *

An hour later, James, Sirius, Lily, Ebony, Remus and Peter ventured back outside onto the busy London Street. The sun was warm on their faces, but a cool breeze bit at their exposed skin.

They headed up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for a gap in the traffic to cross over.

"Damn it," Ebony cursed, stopping abruptly and looking down at her empty hands. "I've left my new robes in the café."

"Do you want us to wait?" said Sirius, almost crashing into her.

"No, no, keep going. I'll catch you up!" she muttered, turning on her heel, nearly knocking Sirius over. She dashed back through the crowded street towards the café, passing a deep set woman with dark hair and a tall thin man. The others began walking again, Lily laughing at one of James' jokes or stories.

The deep set woman with dark hair and the tall thin man Ebony had passed on her way back to the café, were right behind the others now. Sirius was standing behind the rest dawdling, waiting for Ebony, when the woman spoke.

"Hello Sirius," she said, whispering into his ear and making him jump. He began to turn. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she laughed cruelly.

Sirius could feel something poking painfully into the small of his back. Ahead of him, he could see the others had been stopped by a tall thin, scrawny looking man.

"Bellatrix," he muttered.

"That's right," she cackled menacingly. "Walk forward," she instructed, thrusting her wand harder against Sirius' spine. He moved forward to the others, James was watching him anxiously, holding Lily's hand. "Turn right," she commanded, the man pointing the others towards a nearby alley. Slowly, they all moved, unsure and nervous as to what was happening.

"What do you want," said Sirius coldly, after they had detached themselves from the safety of the crowded street.

* * *

Ebony entered the café and rushed over to the booth she had been sitting in. On the floor, scrunched up in the corner, was the bag she had left. Bending down, she scooped it up, smiling at the nearby curious waitress and headed back to the door.

The bell rang as the door closed behind her. The wind whipped through her hair blowing it across her face, as she looked up the street to where she had left her friends, but saw no sign of them. She scoured the opposite side of the road, thinking they might have already crossed over, but there was nothing.

She headed along the street, keeping her eyes peeled, looking up and down both sides. She passed an alley and continued for a few steps then stopped. Something had caught her eye and retracing her footsteps, she looked down the alleyway.

Halfway down it she could see James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter with two adults; a tall man and a deep set woman with dark hair who looked vaguely familiar.

* * *

"What do you want?" repeated Sirius, his voice rising.

"You've caused a lot of trouble Mister and don't raise your voice at me!" Bellatrix spat. "You got your mother in trouble with the Wizengamot over that incident at Christmas. You do realise she could have been sent to Azkaban. Your father almost lost his job thanks to you. You have shamed the house of Black. You're a disgrace!"

"What do you want," Sirius repeated again angrily.

"Is this your Mudblood girlfriend then?" Bellatrix snapped, ignoring him, and pointed her wand threateningly at Lily. James moved in front of Lily, his hand grasping hers.

"No," said Sirius, his voice rising.

"And I take it that's the Mudblood Remus," the tall thin man, who had been silent so far, snapped from behind them.

Sirius rounded on him. "Shut up Rodolphus!"

"Accio wands," Rodolphus muttered, sneering at Sirius with contempt, causing the five wands to fly towards him from the teenagers pockets.

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to my husband," said Bellatrix in a deadly simper, over the top of her husband's spell. "It doesn't really matter who is who anyway," she continued. "The Dark Lord will seek out all those who are inferior soon enough. All will suffer his wrath! Now follow me," she instructed, thrusting her wand into Sirius' back and urging him forward.

* * *

"Sirius," Ebony called in an unsure voice, not moving from the main street. "What's going on-"

Before Sirius knew what he was doing, he had knocked Bellatrix backwards and shouted, "Go and get help, get Dumbledore. The Leaky Cauldron-"

"Why you little-" Bellatrix shrieked, hitting Sirius across the back of the head, his knees buckling beneath him as he fell forward to the floor. Bellatrix started towards Ebony.

Ebony didn't need telling twice. The woman heading towards her looked remarkably like Sirius and having already seen what the Black family were capable of, didn't hesitate to get help. She turned on her heel and ran up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron as fast as she could. She swerved in between the traffic as she crossed the road and slammed into the door of the pub.  
She opened it hastily, and standing on the threshold, shouted to the nearby waiter.

"Get...Professor...Dumbledore...tell him...the Black family...have got Sirius...and his friends. Please...hurry!"

"What-" the waiter began.

"Please, he'll understand," she pleaded. "Try everywhere...it's an emergency!"

The waiter hurried towards the fireplace and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace muttering, "Hogwarts," and thrust his head into the green flames.

Ebony's breathing was becoming steadier, but her thoughts were racing and her heart was pounding, wondering whether the others were all right, whether Sirius was okay. She held her breath as the waiter stuck his head into the flames, praying Dumbledore would be there, hoping he would believe her and would come to help!"

Ebony's breath caught in her throat. Behind her, she could hear heavy breathing. Turning slowly to look, she saw a dark-haired handsome woman, who muttered in a harsh cold voice, "Imperio!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all your reviews lurve2boogie, Whitelight72, lostinsidesaveme, zuska1985 and alix33,they've really helped in motivating me to continue writing this story and planning a sequel about the maraudersseventh year. I hope you like the new title lurv2boogie. Alix33 I didn't say who was the quidditch captain but I work under the assumption it is James, hehe. I think James would be mad about quidditch like Harry and considering there are the extra quidditch matches - family involved ones in this fic- any excuse for a quidditch practice would befun. I don't think James would be like Oliver Wood lol,I think he'd be more laid back and easy going lol so quidditch practice on the last day would be justa fun event. Also Sirius coaxing an owl downadds to thesleepy and quiet atmosphereI was going for in this scene, sorry if it wasn't totally cannon correct. Umm I think that's about it. If I'vemissed a question or you have any about this fiction feel free to ask again.

I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks, Mulan xxx.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Ebony's mind went blank. Her thoughts, worries and problems were instantly removed. "But why?" A small voice muttered in the back of her head, as another louder voice told her to stop the waiter in his quest to find Dumbledore.

"No," the small voice said firmly, as Ebony thought desperately of Sirius, Lily and the others.

"Stop him," commanded the louder voice harshly.

Ebony's thoughts became confused. The conflicting voices were becoming louder and more difficult to decipher.

"Stop it," Ebony shouted out, grabbing her head, her eyes watering. The people in the pub looked at her concerned. "Please," said Ebony, whimpering under the screams of the two voices. She leaned heavily against the door frame. The voices seemed to be satisfied, as both stopped immediately.

The waiter again shouted out another destination, "The Three Broomsticks," in the hope of finding Dumbledore. When he looked back to where Ebony had been standing just moments before, she had disappeared.

* * *

Ebony was standing outside the now closed door of the Leaky Cauldron, her mind blanker than ever. Bellatrix Lestrange stood beside her. 

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" said Bellatrix in a whisper, taking Ebony's wand out of her pocket and placing it in her own. "We don't need old Dumbledore here do we?" she continued.

Ebony was mentally exhausted. Her eyes flickered as she stood emotionless beside a sneering Bellatrix.

"Right, back down here," a voice said inside Ebony's head. Ebony moved instinctively, following the voice's commands, the quieter reasoning voice that had spoken earlier, not speaking so much as a whisper.

Bellatrix and Ebony headed back down and across the road towards the alleyway where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

"Did she put up much of a fight," said Rodolphus Lestrange, sneering at Ebony's mute emotionless form before grinning at his wife's elated face. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Bellatrix laughed in a callous voice, looking at Ebony and smirking, "Stupid little Mudblood."

"What have you done to her?" Sirius shouted angrily, looking desperately at Ebony.

"Ahh," said Bellatrix, a look of glee on her face. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it."

"Why you vile, horrible old hag!" shrieked Lily.

"Watch your tongue, or you'll be next," warned Bellatrix, her eyes flashing menacingly. "Your friend is under my control," she said dangerously. "It wouldn't be too hard for me to force her to kill you"

"You've used the Imperious curse on her, haven't you!" yelled Sirius.

"Now aren't we clever," Rodolphus muttered with a sneer.

"You've used an illegal curse on her," shouted Sirius angrily. "You horrible-"

"Ahh, ahh. I wouldn't finish that if I were you," said Bellatrix, the smile vanishing from her face as she pointed her wand at Ebony. Ebony began to do an elaborate tap dance around the group. "Now follow," she said, pointing at Ebony who led the way down to the very bottom of the alley and into a nearby warehouse, still tap dancing.

"In," commanded Bellatrix, as Sirius halted at the door and looked back uncertainly at his friends.

Sirius did as he was told and entered the warehouse followed by James, Lily, Remus and Peter. They stood huddled in a group around Ebony, in the centre of the deserted warehouse.

Bellatrix flicked her wand lazily and Ebony, her mind clearing instantly, crumpled to the floor.

"What the-" she stammered, struggling to her feet. "Where are we?"

Bellatrix, a look of glee etched across her deep set features, forced the group to huddle closer together. James gripped Lily's hand tightly and pulled her behind him. Peter and Ebony stood behind Remus and Sirius. Ebony, realising what was happening, grabbed the back of Sirius' belt, and pulled him backwards out of Bellatrix's reach.

Bellatrix sneered, moving closer, followed by Rodolphus. "Blood traitors, over there," she ordered, pointing to her right. "Mudbloods, over here," she muttered with contempt, pointing to her left.

No one stirred. Bellatrix, her face reddening with anger, looked at Rodolphus and strode forwards towards Sirius and the others, her wand raised. Rodolphus walked around the other side of the group, his wand also raised. Bellatrix muttered something Sirius couldn't hear, but felt the effects immediately.

Sirius, who had grabbed Ebony's hand, to steady himself after being yanked backwards, felt their hands being ripped apart and he was knocked sideways along with James and Peter.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus managed to separate Lily, Ebony and Remus from the others. Bellatrix grinned at Sirius menacingly and forced him, James and Peter away from the others, who were being rounded up by her husband.

"Is that your Mudblood girlfriend then?" Bellatrix jeered, trying to provoke Sirius.

"Shut up," he snapped bitterly, his face flushing pink. Bellatrix scowled. Flicking her wand, she conjured up a metal cage around him, James and Peter, sealing it magically so they couldn't escape.

"How does it feel to be caged like some dumb animal," Bellatrix cackled, watching the bars shrink so that Sirius and the others were forced into crouching position. "Right then, to business," she said, turning to face Lily, Ebony and Remus, who were being forced towards her by Rodolphus. "Now comes the fun."

"Leave them alone," Sirius shouted desperately.

"Now now Sirius. What fun would that be?" she coaxed. "Besides, the Dark Lord shows no mercy to those who betray him."

"We haven't done anything!" he shouted angrily.

"You forget your place," she snapped. "You three," she pointed her wand at James, Sirius and Peter, "Are blood traitors. You have disgraced the name of wizard. And those," she said, sneering at Lily Ebony and Remus "Committed the crime of being born!"

"Why you-" Sirius shouted.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed over his shouts. The spell hit the metal bars and reverberated around the whole cage. James, Sirius and Peter all let out strangled bloodcurdling screams and crumpled to the floor as the curse encircled them.

Bellatrix smirked, lifting it and watching them shake. "Now keep your mouth shut, unless you'd like another dose."

Rodolphus let out a loud booming laugh, still holding back Lily, Ebony and Remus, as he watched the others shake with the after effects of the curse.

"Right, who wants to go first," she muttered, forcing Lily, Ebony and Remus apart.

James, Sirius and Peter watched helplessly from their cage, as the others were lined up in a row facing them, terrified looks etched across their faces. Bellatrix stood behind Ebony, Rodolphus standing behind Lily and Remus.

Silence descended on the room as all held their breath. "Crucio!" Bellatrix cried, pointing her wand at Ebony, who fell to the floor screaming and writhing in agony. She looked down at her, glee and excitement shining in her eyes, a smile stretched across her face.

The connection broke and Ebony lay on the floor shaking violently. "Ahh," sighed Bellatrix, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins, "That was good!" She turned and raised her wand at Lily, Rodolphus raising his own at Remus.

"Cru-" Bellatrix began.

Ebony struggled to her feet, still shaking, but looking defiant. "No you don't, you horrible old hag," she shouted, as Lily shrank back terrified. She grabbed a handful of Bellatrix's hair and knocked the wand out of her hand before dragging her backwards, Bellatrix kicking and flailing.

Rodolphus raised his wand, pointing it at Ebony, but before being able to mutter a curse, Remus had jumped on him, flooring him and struggling to gain control of the wand.

"Stupefy!" Rodolphus managed in a smothered voice. Remus collapsed on to the floor beside him.

"Why you foul loathsome toad!" Lily cried, as she clawed at the man's face in a rage, gauging at the flesh.

"Stupefy!" Rodolphus yelled again, hitting Lily square in the chest, causing her to collapse on top of him.

He pushed her off and struggled to his feet, causing the five teenagers' wands he had, to fall out of his robes and shoot across the floor. He ignored them however, instead looking intently at his wife, who was lying on the floor struggling against Ebony, who was sitting on top of her trying to keep Bellatrix's wand out of reach.

James, Sirius and Peter struggled against the bars of the cage, banging against them with all their might, shouting at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus pointed his wand at them and shouted "Crucio!" The shouting and swearing immediately turned to screams and cries, Peter's the most pronounced.

"Stop, please stop," he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'll do anything, just make it stop!"

"Haha," Rodolphus laughed. "You have no idea of the weapons the Dark Lord possesses, or the power!"

"Stop, please!" Peter shrieked.

"Peter shut up," James and Sirius managed amongst their screams.

Rodolphus lifted the curse. "Had enough?" he laughed cruelly, as Peter lay whimpering on the floor.

Over on the other side of the warehouse, Ebony and Bellatrix were still fighting like Muggles, Bellatrix's wand lying abandoned beside them. Sirius could see Bellatrix had a swollen and bloody nose and the startings of a black eye. Ebony was bleeding from the mouth, but looked defiant.

Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Ebony's hair and yanked hard. "Oww," Ebony cried, her hands fumbling for Bellatrix's own.

"Why you little-" Bellatrix cried angrily, as Ebony's fist collided with her cheekbone. Bellatrix, who was slightly smaller but of a bigger build than Ebony, managed to throw her off.

Lying sprawled out on the floor, Ebony could see her wand, which had fallen out of Bellatrix's pocket, not some ten feet from her. She scrambled towards it, stretching with all her might.

"No you don't," Bellatrix cried, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back.

Rodolphus muttered, "Expelliarmus!" as Ebony struggled desperately against the grip on her leg, her foot colliding with Bellatrix's head. The wand flew across floor away from them. Angry tears stung Ebony's eyes as she scrambled away from Bellatrix and Rodolphus, scouring the floor for another wand.

Bellatrix scrambled to her feet ungainly and, grabbing her wand, advanced towards Ebony, Rodolphus right beside her, wands raised.

"No!" Sirius shouted desperately, as Ebony backed fruitlessly away from them, running out of room and shrinking into the corner, unarmed and alone, fear evident in her beautiful eyes.

Bellatrix wiped the blood away from her nose, her eyes glinting malevolently. She raised her wand and cried, "Crucio!" with her husband.

Ebony let out a gut wrenching, bone chilling, bloodcurdling scream as both Bellatrix and Rodolphus used the curse on her together. James, Sirius, and Peter rose their hands to their ears, trying to block out the screams.

Ebony felt like she was on fire. Every inch of her body burned red-hot, like she was being branded with innumerable pokers. Her mind was filled only with the searing pain. She had felt nothing like it in her entire life. Her body convulsed and she felt an overwhelming urge to vomit, but the pain and convulsions wouldn't let her. Her mind felt like it would explode at any second, and all she could hear were the sounds of her own screams and Bellatrix's cackling laugh. She wanted it to stop with all her might. I want to curl up and die, she thought desperately. Just let me die! But her pleas went unheard. She could feel her strength and resolve slipping away, her will cracking under the immense pressure of the curse. Finally she blacked out.

Where's Dumbledore? Sirius thought desperately. Why can't anyone hear what's happening? We're all going to die, he thought hopelessly. This is it. This is the end!

The screams had died away. Ebony lay motionless on the floor. Bellatrix looked back at Sirius, glee etched across her face. "I hate you," he yelled, angry tears burning in his eyes. On his other side, Sirius could see Lily and Remus stirring. Rodolphus moved towards them, his wand raised as they struggled to their feet.

"Who's next?" said Bellatrix grinning. Lily and Remus looked from Ebony's limp form lying in the corner to Bellatrix's ecstatic face, feeling sick to the stomach.

Remus pushed Lily behind him nervously, as he watched Bellatrix drag Ebony back across the floor to within ten feet of the cage and nudged her head with her foot so that Ebony's face flopped towards Sirius as though she was playing some sadistic psychological game with them all.

"Now which one of you wants to go next?" she said, turning and walking over to Lily and Remus.

Sirius closed his eyes. His body was aching beyond anything he had ever felt. His mind was racing and he felt physically sick. He was afraid if he opened them to see Ebony's limp form in front of him, he would throw up.

Something stirred on the ground. He opened his eyes nervously to find Ebony lying semi-conscious on the floor and was attempting to sit up. Bellatrix also hearing her, turned angrily to find Ebony, shaking violently, but making a desperate bid to get up.

Her face flushed red as she headed back to Ebony muttering, "I can't bloody believe this!"

From behind her, she could hear Rodolphus shouting "Crucio!" and heard the sounds of Lily and Remus' desperate screams. Unflinching, she advanced on Ebony, who closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Bellatrix knocked Ebony off her feet and cackled, "I'll kill you once and for all. Avada Kedav-"

From the other end of the warehouse, a door flew open and an angry-faced Dumbledore swept into the room followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

Bellatrix thrust her wand into the air, conjuring up the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake sticking out of its mouth, before disapparating on the spot.

* * *

Ebony lay on the floor unmoving, Lily and Remus lay shaking where they had fallen under the Cruciatus curse, breathing heavily and wincing with pain. James and Sirius sat crouching in their cage, desperately trying to break free, Peter lying next to them, whimpering helplessly. 

Dumbledore swept across the room, his robes billowing out behind him, a thunderous look stretched across his old pale face. He waved his wand and the cage entrapping James, Sirius and Peter vanished.

James rushed over to Lily, propping her up beside him and hugging her before pulling Remus up to sitting position. Sirius darted forwards, cradling Ebony in his arms, looking for any sign of life. Angry tears obscured his vision as he desperately checked for a pulse, looking around at the chaos Bellatrix had left behind. Peter remained where he was, shaking violently, tears trickling down his face.

Dumbledore, reaching them, looked around at each of their tortured faces before looking up at the Dark Mark. "You've had your first encounter with Death Eaters I see," he sighed heavily.

Sirius, still holding Ebony in his arms, his hair clinging damp to his face, said, "No, it was my cousin Bellatrix and her husband."

"That may be Sirius, but only a Death Eater knows how to conjure that mark," said Dumbledore, pointing up at the ceiling gravely. It was a mark the Wizarding community had come to fear with the growing power and presence of Lord Voldemort, the wizard Bellatrix had referred to as the Dark Lord.

Sirius stared aghast at the mark and looked down at Ebony. "But that mark means-"  
"Death," finished Dumbledore kneeling down beside Sirius and Ebony.

"But-" James began.

"She is not dead," Dumbledore smiled gently. "Bellatrix mustn't have had time to finish performing the spell. Still, even in its incomplete form, it can do a lot of damage."

"Will she-" Sirius began, his voice catching in his throat, as he saw Lily's tear-stricken face.

"Not if we can get her to Madam Pomfrey," said Dumbledore reassuringly. He scooped Ebony up into his arms, his old frail looking appearance hiding his real strength, "I will be back for you momentarily," he said and, Ebony in his arms, disapparated with a pop, leaving the others staring after them.

* * *

Dumbledore apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and rushed up to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting for them. Laying an unconscious Ebony gently on a bed and leaving her in the care of Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore hurried up to his office and grabbed an old teapot. 

Using the Floo powder network, he then traveled back to London, via the Leaky Cauldron and disapparated and appeared in the warehouse where the others were waiting in silence, Professor McGonagall looking anxious and worried.

Dumbledore muttered and tapped the kettle with his wand, which rattled into life.

"Right everyone. Come here please and place your hand on this kettle." James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter did as they were told. "I have made this a portkey," Dumbledore continued. "It will take you back to Hogwarts immediately. I will have to speak to the Minister for Magic before I return, but Professor McGonagall will accompany you." Professor McGonagall, placed her hand on the kettle as Dumbledore counted down the seconds until it worked.

All of a sudden Sirius felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel, as the key transported them back to Hogwarts. He could feel the others bumping about beside him and all too quickly, his feet hit the ground, causing his knees to buckle and he ended up lying flat on the cold stone floor in the middle of the hospital wing.

Struggling to his feet, the hospital wing basked in sunlight, he looked around to find Professor McGonagall pulling a shaking Lily to her feet, James, Remus and Peter were lying on the floor.

"What is it with you lot?" Madam Pomfrey cried exasperated, escorting Sirius and the others to their beds.

"My family," muttered Sirius angrily.

"Excuse me?" said Madam Pomfrey.

"The problem is my family," said Sirius more audibly, as Madam Pomfrey pushed him on to a bed and started examining his shaking form.

"So what has happened?" said Madam Pomfrey preoccupied. "Have you been hurt by spells, potions, what?"

Sirius moved uncomfortably. "They used the...the Cruciatus curse on us. Bellatrix, I mean my cousin used the Imperius curse on Ebony to stop her from reaching Dumbledore and...and she tried to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on her too!"

Professor McGonagall stood shocked, having not seen what had happened, and Madam Pomfrey looked horrified. She immediately began bustling about looking for something.

"Here, eat this," she said, finding what she was looking for. She handed out bars of chocolate.

"That should lift your spirits slightly and-"

Madam Pomfrey was interrupted at that moment as Dumbledore swept into the wing, a frown etched into his face as he looked around at the wincing, pained faces of his students.

"The Minister for magic," he said wearily, "Is coming to Hogwarts shortly to hear what you have to say. I must warn you all, that the Ministry considers this to be a grave incident. The Dark Mark has been seen by several Muggles and members of the wizarding community. Fear of the mark, as you all know, is well established in our community and many fear such an attack so close to the Ministry is a direct attack on its power and authority by Lord Voldemort and his followers."

Sirius closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. It was his fault the attack had happened and so close to the Ministry, not because of some strategic operation to undermine it. It was done to hurt him. Bellatrix was his cousin and a proud member of the Black family, she, knowing full well the trouble he had caused, thought it would be a good idea to teach him a lesson. Her jeering and laughter had made it seem like she was having fun hurting him, rather than finishing off some business. What was he to Lord Voldemort? It was just another showcase of how the Black family dealt with traitors. Yet whilst this was true, a niggling voice in the back of his head reasoned that Bellatrix had indeed made reference to Lord Voldemort many times. Maybe it was planned, he thought, but as quickly as the thought established itself, Sirius shook it off.

He opened his eyes to find Dumbledore looking directly at him through his half moon glasses. He shifted guiltily on the bed trying to avoid his gaze but found everyone was looking at him.

Thankfully at that moment Ebony stirred, shifting all the attention away from him.

Madam Pomfrey spent the next ten minutes bombarding Ebony with questions and potions. Finally satisfied, she and Professor McGonagall left Dumbledore alone with the six teenagers.

"Bellatrix did an appalling thing today," Dumbledore muttered, looking directly at Sirius. "However I think there may be more to it than it first seems."

"What do you mean Professor," said James anxiously.

"It's no secret that you six are exceptionally gifted young witches and wizards. It is especially obvious, given recent events, where your loyalties lie," Dumbledore continued, looking round at them, his eyes lingering on Sirius. "Given the fact that you are all very bright and capable and the fact that your loyalties lie on an opposing side to Lord Voldemort, the incident which occurred today could be more complex than first thought. You have all witnessed the Black family's attitudes to anyone who is not of pure blood lineage, and you have all seen the capabilities of Lord Voldemort and his followers powers. It would seem to suggest that this incident was more than just a family feud.

"I don't understand," said Lily, looking a Dumbledore weakly.

"Lord Voldemort and his followers may see you as a potential threat, especially after what you've all been through this year," he said bluntly. "Your reputations are well established remember, and you will be leaving school next year. As you know, Lord Voldemort has been increasing his power over recent years and he doesn't try to hide his beliefs. He has tortured and killed many people and if he believes you to be a potential threat, then he is more than capable of harming you, especially when you're at your most vulnerable. The chances for anyone hurting you has been clearly shown in recent months, especially in October, Christmas and the New Year."

Sirius looked down into his lap feeling guilty for putting his friends in such a position. Peter looked positively terrified, James, Lily, Ebony and Remus all looked alarmed.

"I have told you this," said Dumbledore, "With a heavy heart for two reasons. Firstly, I feel you need to know and are old enough to know the truth. The future is full of uncertainty and it is not my place to deceive you. Secondly, the Minister will be arriving shortly and will probably tell you a lot of things. I don't want you to be any more alarmed than you have to be."

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked chapter 9. Please let me know what you think, love Mulan xxx. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the review. I hope you like the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks, Mulan.

xxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

James, Sirius, Lily, Ebony, Remus and Peter left the hospital wing on Sunday morning, the day before term started. They had all heard the Ministry's views about the incident and, as Dumbledore had explained, believed it to be more than a family feud. Though the Minister wouldn't tell them anything specific, she did say that they could indeed be targets of Lord Voldemort. However, the Minister thought this was unlikely and suggested that they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Minister instead thought the fact that the incident had occurred so close to the Ministry, was an attempt by Lord Voldemort to frighten the Ministry with such a display.

The accounts of the six teenagers about the Lestrange's being the ones who had tortured them didn't sit well with the Ministry. It didn't help that no one else had seen them, even Dumbledore, Bellatrix having disapparated as soon as she heard the door open. The Ministry had pulled Bellatrix and Rodolphus in for questioning, but both had provided acceptable alibis. They said they had been dining with the Malfoy's that afternoon and as both families had corroborated this story and had much respect and influence in the Ministry, the charges against them had been dropped, much to the horror of Sirius and the others.

The Daily Prophet had printed an article on the front page about the Dark Mark, but had announced that the person who had conjured it was still at large. The arrests of Bellatrix and Rodolphus and the attacks on Sirius and the others had not even been mentioned.

Lily, who had just finished reading the article out to them in the empty Gryffindor common room, threw the paper aside angrily. Sirius had said nothing all day and stared intently out of the window. James on the other hand, voiced his anger like Lily, much to Sirius' annoyance and Peter' and Remus' amusement.

They were all trying to deal with the after-effects of their ordeal, each moving gingerly and restlessly, wanting to know what was happening outside of Hogwarts.

Their parents, of course, had been informed and had traveled up to see them on the Friday evening. All, that was, except Sirius'. Their parents had all shown great concern for them and had brought up their belongings, Dumbledore thinking it best for them to stay at school rather than go home for the final day. Their parents had left that morning, leaving the six of them to ponder what was to come.

Sirius, finally losing his cool, turned his back on a ranting James and Lily and left the common room. Climbing out of the portrait hole, he headed down the corridor and took the stairs two at a time, finally coming to a halt in the Entrance Hall. He stood breathing heavily as he decided where to go.

The school was exceptionally quiet. Not many students had stayed over Easter, most having gone home to be with their families. Sirius thought about this bitterly, wondering what they were all doing. Whether they were laughing and joking and having fun on the last weekend before school started.

Sirius, bitterness and jealousy welling up inside him, crossed the Entrance Hall at a dash and pushed open the oak front doors. Warm, bright sunlight and a cool, gentle breeze hit him as he ventured out.

He set off at a brisk walk, following a path around the castle as the breeze blew through his thick shoulder-length hair. Slowly his anger and jealousy petered out. Despite himself he smiled, thinking of what Ebony had said and feeling the same release and freedom she had expressed.

He made his was around the grounds, past the unmistakable Whomping Willow and round the lake, where the giant squid glided lazily across its surface. Someone was sitting on the bank on the far side. Sirius didn't realise who it was until he was standing right beside her.

"Hi," he said nervously, looking down at the mass of curls glistening in the sunlight. "I thought you were up in the dormitories."

"No," said Ebony serenely. "I escaped earlier. I needed a break, Lily was driving me mad."

He laughed. "Tell me about it. Her and Prongs are ranting about the Daily Prophet at this very moment and Wormtail, well he's still whimpering."

"He seems to have been affected the worst," she sighed.

"I can't believe he said he'd do anything for them to stop. I mean, he could have got us all killed," said Sirius.

"Your cousin was capable of doing that on her own. She didn't need any encouragement," said Ebony, making him flush. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. You know he isn't as strong as you, Prongs or Moony."

"Yeah, I know but..."

" But what?"

"He shouldn't show a weakness. Especially to my family, they're crazy. They'd eat him alive."

She smirked. "I can imagine that!"

"I know, that's what scares me," he scowled, throwing himself onto the ground beside her and gazing out over the lake watching the giant squid's lazy progress. "I can't believe them. I mean if once wasn't enough or twice! Why do they have to keep trying to kill my friends?"

Ebony shrugged. "I can't answer that Sirius."

"If they keep at it, I'll end up with no one. Either everyone will be dead, or you won't want to talk to me."

"Course we will," she said, ruffling his hair playfully. "Do you honestly think Prongs would stop talking to you? Honestly. Who would help him wreak havoc? You two are joined at the hip!"

"And you?"

"Hey, if I was going to stop being your friend because of your family, I would have stopped after Christmas! I must have a death wish," she grinned reassuringly. "Or I'm turning into a cat with nine lives, because they haven't succeeded in killing me yet!"

"But don't you care about what my family think?"

"No, not particularly. I like you, I'm friends with you, not your family. You don't believe what they believe, if you did, it would be different. For one thing you wouldn't be friends with me in the first place," she said, standing up and walking over to the lake barefoot. Her shoes were left lying abandoned on the grass a short distance from Sirius. "Anyway, your family makes life a little more interesting," she grinned evilly, paddling in the shallow water.

Sirius struggled to his feet, kicking off his shoes and feeling the soft ground squish beneath his toes. He joined her, grinning, and said "You can say that again!"

"Your family certainly makes life interesting. Again," she laughed.

He kicked water at her playfully, soaking the bottom of her trousers.

"Hey," she grinned kicking water back at him, soaking him up to the knees and running along the shore away from him before he could retaliate.

"You've done it now," he laughed, pulling out his wand, drawing up a wave of water and sending it after her. It crashed over her waist.

"Ahh," she squealed. "It's freezing!" Sirius continued to laugh, not noticing Ebony muttering the same incantation he had used under her breath, sending a wall of water, from behind him, crashing over his head, soaking him from head to foot.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted in shock, as he stood open-mouthed, looking like a drowned rat. Ebony had to admit though, that he looked like a rather cute drowned rat, his sleek black hair having fallen across his face and neck, his clothing clinging to his slim frame.

"I've told you before," she laughed, "Don't mess with me, I'm Lily's partner in Charms, and she's the best in the school. Sirius, still standing on the bank, ankle deep in water, laughed.

Ebony threw herself down on the bank, and bit down on her bottom lip trying not to smile, as he squelched back up it and sat down beside her, groaning as he pulled off his jumper and T-shirt.

"A bit brave aren't you?" she smirked, "Baring all. It's not exactly warm!" As she said this, she noticed the goose pimples running along his tanned arms and across his chest.

He grinned, "Well it's your fault, you shouldn't have soaked me!"

"Don't start things if you're not prepared for the consequences," she laughed. "Come here," she instructed. She swept his hair off his face and began to wring it out.

"Oww!" he said, as she rubbed his hair between her hands.

"Stop your moaning, wimp!" she retorted with a smile. "There," she said, after several minutes. "It'll stop dripping water down your back now and soaking into your trousers." She smiled at him, watching the sunlight twinkle in his soft grey eyes and glisten on his wet torso.

She looked away embarrassed, staring out over the lake as she wrung out the bottoms of her trousers. She let her hair tumble over her shoulders, shielding him from view.

Sirius watched her intently for a while as the sun warmed him up. His mind was blank, lost for something to say. The breeze blew, bringing the goose pimples back out in force and making him shiver slightly.

Ebony, noticing this out of the corner of her eye, pulled off her jumper and said, "Here," holding it out to him.

"Are you sure?" he said nervously.

"Yes. At least I have a dry T-shirt to wear." She burst out laughing as he pulled on her jumper.

"It's a tad small," he laughed, flushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ebony agreed. The jumper, she noticed, only reached half way down his wrists and the body showed his mid-riff. "Oh well, you'll just have to start a new fashion trend," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

He made to pull it off, saying, "I look stupid!"

"Oh don't Sirius!" laughed Ebony. "You'll freeze and you don't look that stupid. It's kind of cute."

He flushed even redder. Ebony's cheeks went pink as she looked down intently at the grass she was pulling at. Sirius looked from her to her jumper. "You're small aren't you," he laughed.

"Hey, just because I'm not a six foot strapping lad, doesn't mean I'm small. Five foot seven is quite tall for a girl. Anyway it's a good job I didn't wear one of my fitted jumpers. That would have been fun!"

He smirked, his hair drying wavy in the sunshine, and looked over at the lake. The sun danced on its surface, making it look as if it were on fire, in the middle of which, swam the giant squid. He looked back at Ebony, who was also looking out over the lake. Her hair danced in the breeze as she closed her eyes and breathed it in, absorbing the spring fragrances. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her. She smiled as she continued to pull at the grass absentmindedly.

"You've got something in your hair," she said, noticing a Ladybird crawling through it by his ear. She watched as he shook his head, but it didn't fall out. "Here," she said, leaning towards him. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck as she gently untangled the Ladybird and moved back to show him.

He smiled at her as she looked down at it and watched it fly away towards the Forbidden Forest. She glanced back up at him and smiled shyly, her eyes meeting his, as she brushed a stray curl out of her face. Sirius watched as the sun danced in her eyes and the breeze blew through her hair blowing the stray curl back down.

He leant forward, his fingers delicately touching her smooth skin. His eyes staying fixed on hers, as he leant closer and his lips brushed against her own. Ebony's heart was pounding as she felt his hand touch and slide down her arm. She could feel the goose pimples on his skin soften and become smooth beneath her hand, which rested on his waist, his muscles relaxing.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, opening their eyes. Sirius wrapped his arm around the small of her back as he sat beside her and gazed at her delicate features. She smiled at him and watched the giant squid swimming in the lake beside them. Her hands rested beside her, one of which was still tugging gently at the grass. His hand rested comfortably on her hip as they sat silently together watching the squid make its way around the lake, the sun slowly beginning to dry them off.

Ebony threw herself backwards, lying flat on her back, and looked up at the cloudless blue sky, feeling the breeze flutter over her body and the sun shining on her bare skin. Silence filled the air, the school grounds were empty and the only sound to be heard was the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. She sat up hot, and struggled to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked lazily.

"For a walk," she said, picking up her shoes and walking back down the bank to the lake's edge, where she let the cool water break over her warm feet, feeling an instant relief.

"Wait up," he called, as he made a grab for his shoes and wet clothes. "Just promise not to soak me this time!"

"I promise," she laughed, looking back at him. He was still wearing her jumper, standing made it look even smaller and him even funnier. The arms barely passed his elbows and the body revealed half of his stomach.

Sirius walked over to her and slinked his arm around her waist, his feet ankle deep in water. They made their way back around the lake towards the castle, Ebony biting her lip all the while, trying not to laugh.

"Good job you've got the figure to wear that jumper," she laughed, unable to contain herself any longer.

He grinned, "Well I try my best," he said in good humour." Though I think I'll take it off now before Prongs sees, otherwise I'll never live it down.

He tugged at the jumper and handed it back to Ebony, who tied it round her waist. He then turned and walked back up to the school half naked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her towards him. He gave her a playful kiss on the cheek as they made their way across the lawns and up the steps to the Entrance Hall.

They made their way up the marble staircase and up to the Gryffindor common room to get changed before dinner as both of them were still soaked through.

The corridors were cool after the warmth of the sun and Ebony again felt Sirius' skin cover with goose pimples as they made their way along the Fat Lady's corridor. The portrait raised an eyebrow at his half naked form before Ebony gave her the password and she swung forwards to reveal the portrait hole. Climbing through it, they found James, Lily, Remus and Peter right where Sirius had left them.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're not still arguing about that article are you," he said sarcastically. "If you are, I'm off again."

James looked up at him scowling before raising an eyebrow at Sirius. "Explain!" he laughed eyeing Ebony, who was fully clothed but was walking barefoot.

"She soaked me," he said smiling, before heading towards the boy's dormitories and vanishing from sight.

"He started it!" Ebony muttered, as the others looked at her curiously, then headed for the girl's dormitories to get changed.

The others laughed and rolled their eyes as she pulled the door to the dormitories closed behind her.

* * *

"Come on," said Remus, walking into the dormitory and looked expectantly at Sirius ten minutes later. "It's dinner time. We're all waiting for you. Will you get a move on!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sirius muttered, as he pulled on a T-shirt and walked over to the door. "I'm ready, keep your hair on!"

Remus looked at him curiously as they walked down the dormitory staircase. "What?" said Sirius. Remus grinned, but didn't reply. "What?" Sirius repeated.

"Nothing," smiled Remus.

Sirius nudged him, making him bang into the wall. "Tell!" he said.

"You're the one who should be telling," Remus grinned.

"Ehh!"

"So..."

"What?"

"What happened?" said Remus, rolling his eyes and punching him in the arm playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear Lord!" Remus cried. "You and Ebony."

"Oh."

"Duh," said Remus sarcastically. "So..."

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Remus mimicked. "Well what happened?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Come on, we're going to be late," he said, trying to change the subject. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the common room, where James, Lily, Ebony and Peter stood waiting.

Sirius steered away from Remus towards the portrait hole, the others following quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's Chapter 11 finally. I hope you like it. A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you know who you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It is nice to know people are taking the time to read and give constructive criticism about my writing. :).

I hope you like this chapter, please please review!

**

* * *

****Chapter 11 **

The summer term started with a bang. All the teachers started an all out offensive on the sixth years. Their exams were coming up and after all the suggestive hints over the past few months about starting revision and preparing for their final year, the teachers hit them hard with a tidal wave of work.

James, Sirius and all the other sixth years noticed this steep increase grudgingly. As the glorious sunny weeks passed by quickly, the sixth years were to be found, along with the fifth and seventh years, cooped up inside studying hard for their end of year exams.

"I can't believe this," James complained, as June and their tests dawned. "We've done nothing but work for over a month. I mean at this rate we'll never finish the Marauder's map!"

Sirius had hardly spoken to Ebony alone since the Easter holidays and didn't know where he stood. That day by the lake kept playing over in his mind, but with the amount of work they were being forced to do and their exams only a week away, Sirius had had no time to find out.

Ebony was always working with Lily and he was always surrounded by James. James had in fact for the past month or so forgotten or at least limited the hours he spent trying to get Lily's attention, showing the seriousness of the situation.

The only release for the upper years, had come with the final Quidditch matches of the season and the conclusion of the special Quidditch tournament which was trying to bring the wizarding community together in the face of Lord Voldemort.

The final match of the special tournament saw the most exciting of the six matches played. The match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, made for the most action packed, fun filled, good humoured finale. An hour of sheer adrenaline pumping, heart stopping action saw Gryffindor scrape a victory after the snitch, a particularly energetic one at that, conceded its freedom to the Gryffindor seeker. James, still holding the quaffle, did a loop-the-loop to celebrate the victory, before flying to the ground with the rest of the team.

Dumbledore came over to greet the team, along with an ecstatic Professor McGonagall, and handed them a special trophy with the teams names magically carved into it. Cheers rang loudly around the stadium as students, teachers and parents joined in the applause.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were some of the first to charge out of the stands and tackled James and the rest of the team to the ground, shouting and cheering. Sirius, pulling James to his feet, grinned maniacally. They were closely followed by Lily and Ebony who both hugged James so enthusiastically that they knocked him to the ground again.

The celebrations went on for hours in the Gryffindor tower that night, parents and students both enjoying the jovial atmosphere. Even Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, a fellow Gryffindor, joined in the celebrations. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, people started to make their way to the dormitories, though for several hours more, chants and cheers could be heard.

* * *

The celebrations died quickly the following Monday morning as the students returned to their lessons, and received another mountain of work. Left right and centre, older students could be seen with their noses firmly placed in books. Once or twice, several students became so stressed out that they became hysterical or else had an outbreak of boils and spots, with several being hospitalised under Madam Pomfrey's care. 

As the night before the exams dawned, the Marauders and Lily and Ebony threw themselves down into some dilapidated old armchairs, breathing wearily.

"Two weeks and it'll all be over," sighed Lily under her breath, as she closed her eyes trying to relax. The others murmured in agreement. "I'm off to bed," she said finally, and made her way over to the girl's dormitories.

"Me too," sighed Ebony heavily, before following her. "Goodnight."

It wasn't long before the common room became empty and the Marauders decided to turn in themselves.

* * *

The following two weeks flew by. When the students weren't sitting exams they were to be found doing some last minute revision. Finally, the last exams were over and the sixth years were released. They flooded out into the grounds gratefully, the sun was shining and the day was warm. 

"We've done it!" James sighed happily, throwing himself down on the ground and leant against a tree near to the Forbidden Forest. He closed his eyes. "It's all over until next year." He opened his eyes to see Lily walk past with some friends towards the lake.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't even think about it!" he muttered.

"What?" said James innocently.

"Don't start showing off to get Lily's attention. Remember what happened last year?"

"How could I forget," James scowled, remembering clearly the incident in which Lily had as good as kicked him between the legs. "I was only having a bit of fun with Snivellus. It's not like he hasn't tried to do the same to me. Turning him upside down, showing his great ugly butt off to the world should have taught him some humility. But it didn't and she had to stick up for him and for a thank you he called her a Mudblood, the ugly creep!"

"It's been a nice quiet month, can't you just leave it?" Remus implored.

James' eyes shone wickedly. "Lily's not my top priority at the moment," he said. "Have you forgotten about all that stuff I bought in Diagon Alley at Easter? Haven't you noticed I haven't used any of it yet?" Remus rolled his eyes. "I haven't used it earlier," James continued, "Because of all the exams. For one thing, it wouldn't have got the attention it deserves and second, someone would have probably killed me for disturbing their revision. But now the exams are over, I have some unfinished business to attend to. It was bad enough with just Filch, but since he's got that cat, well..."

Sirius, who was sitting beside him grinned, "What do you have in mind?"

James smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Well I think a revival of the 'Super Soaker' campaign is in order, it's one every student can take part in and Peeve's will be delighted. That cat's stopped him having a lot of fun this year, plus we need him on side. We don't want him causing conflicting chaos with ours do we?"

"Go on," said Sirius, his grin even bigger. Peter, beside him, was eagerly paying attention.

"Well I think some Dungbombs around the hidden passages would be good as no one will be able to find the source of the smell. Undoubtedly Filch knows some of the passages, but he can't possibly know them all, and thus the hunt for the smell could go on for days. Finally to top it off, I think a nice fire work display on every floor is in order.

"But how are we going to pull it off," sighed Peter.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "It's a brilliant plan but one hell of a logistical nightmare."

James smiled. "Well the invisibility cloak my dad gave me will come in useful and the secret passages are extremely valuable. I'm sure Peeves wouldn't mind some involvement in the persuasive manoeuvring of the students and Mrs. Norris, if you know what I mean."

Remus sighed. "You really have got it in for Filch this year. I suppose I'll be finishing The Marauder's Map on my own then for this mission of yours?"

"Yes," said James sweetly. "You will also come in useful for other things too!" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Prefects can be useful allies sometimes you know. You are going to have to help manage the crowds, you know drive them away from us but towards the chaos," he laughed. "Oh and keep Lily out of the way when the occasion calls for, as I doubt she will agree with my ethics. We'll start project 'Filch Fit' on Monday. I have some business to attend to this weekend."

"What?" said Peter eagerly.

"Well there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow and I'm going to get Lily to like me if it kills me!" he grinned.

* * *

The day broke hot and sunny. It was the final weekend before term ended and the final Hogsmeade visit. Lily and Ebony had run down to the village to buy some things before the day got too hot, and the shops too busy. They then headed for the Three Broomsticks, and sat outside basking in the sunshine eating ice creams. 

Lily let out a deep sigh of pleasure. Exams being over, they had the final week to do what they liked with and they were going to enjoy it after being cooped up inside the castle for nearly two months.

"Oh God, what does he want?" Lily groaned, seeing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walking towards them. "It's been nice to be left alone for a while."

"What exactly is going on between you two?" said Ebony quietly.

"I don't know," replied Lily in an irritated voice.

"Well do you like him?" Ebony pressed.

"Well he's definitely matured over the last year, I guess we all have considering recent events, and I do like him, but he's still..."

"An arrogant hothead," finished Ebony.

"Yeah, sometimes. Yet other times he's really nice, but his flirting is so outrageous."

Ebony laughed. "Yeah, I don't think subtlety is in his vocabulary!"

They both laughed as James walked towards them grinning broadly. He threw himself down on the bench beside Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist. Lily, rolling her eyes at Ebony, burst into laughter as Ebony snorted into her ice cream.

James frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Lily, continuing to giggle as several fifth year girls walked by scowling at her and smiling at James and Sirius stupidly.

"So what are you guys up to?" said Ebony.

Remus patted his pocket where Ebony could see, what she assumed to be The Marauder's Map. She rolled her eyes. "Are you always creating mischief?" she laughed, as Lily looked at her confused. Lily being a prefect and taking her role seriously, the Marauder's had yet to tell her about their most crucial weapon against Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Do you want to go for a walk," James asked Lily, quickly trying to change the conversation as she looked suspiciously round the group.

"Umm, sure," she said, slightly preoccupied, and stood up. James jumped up from his seat and whisked Lily away from the others towards the edge of the village, turning and winking at them as they left.

"God," said Ebony. "Can you get anymore obvious!" The others laughed as they watched James and Lily until they were out of sight.

"I'm going to get an ice cream," said Remus chuckling.

"Oh will you get me one?" Sirius said, chucking him a Sickle.

"What did your last slave die of?" said Remus sarcastically.

"My mum chopped off its head and stuck it on a spear on the stairs," Sirius retorted smiling.

Remus cringed. "Give me a hand Wormtail. I can't manage three ice creams and the rest of it on my own."

Peter laughed and followed him to Honeydukes.

Ebony, having finished her ice cream, watched them go, smiling.

"You weren't serious about what you just said to Remus were you," she asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Course I was," said Sirius, a trace of bitterness in his voice. "The house-elf was too old to do much work so mum took an axe to it!" Ebony pulled a face, wishing she hadn't asked.

"So have you nearly finished that map of yours?" she said, trying to change the subject.

Sirius watched as Remus and Peter entered Honeydukes before replying. "Umm, I think so, I'm not sure. There are so many rooms and secret staircases and things that I don't think we'll ever finish it properly. But it'll definitely come in useful, I have no doubt!"

Ebony rolled her eyes again. "What are you guys planning?" she laughed.

"Ahh, that's a secret. You're just going to have to wait and see!" he smiled, throwing himself down on to the bench beside her.

Sirius, unsure of what was happening between himself and Ebony, held his breath and snaked his arm slowly around her bare waist, watching her intently. She didn't move away, which he thought was a good sign and he hooked his thumb into a belt loop on her trousers, his hand resting on her hip.

Ebony looked at him and smiled, giving him a sign of encouragement and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel her warm skin beneath his touch, the day being a lot warmer than the last time he had done this.

Remus and Peter headed back over to them, carrying several enormous ice creams and a few bags of sweets.

"There you go slave driver," said Remus smirking, as he thrust an ice cream at Sirius.

"Thank you very much," Sirius replied, taking the ice cream and trying to act innocent. His eyes however gave him away as they held a wicked twinkle.

They ate their ice creams in silence, Sirius' arm still draped around Ebony's waist.

"Peter and I have to check on some things for the... umm..." Remus stalled, noticing Sirius' hand and trying to make an excuse to leave.

"Map," finished Ebony.

"Umm, yeah," he said awkwardly, before turning and pulling Peter, who was sitting on the grass looking confused, to his feet. "So...umm...we'll see you in a bit," he continued, as he dragged Peter back up the road towards Hogwarts, leaving Ebony shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not exactly subtle was he?" she laughed, as Sirius flushed and cringed with embarrassment. "I wonder how James and Lily are getting on in the subtlety department?" she continued. "You reckon he's got the message yet?"

"I doubt it. She'll have to spell it out to him I think. As I've said, he's as dumb as a Dungbomb when it comes to Lily!"

"Damn, it's hot," said Ebony, jumping to her feet and looking for some shade.

Sirius watched her as she stood in the sun, her curly hair dancing in the light breeze. She was wearing a fitted yellow T-shirt that showed her tanned stomach and a pair of low slung fitted corduroy trousers with sandals on her feet.

Ebony set off at a casual meandering pace towards the shady edge of the village. She followed a path round the corner and climbed a gentle slope, Sirius following her. After ten minutes or so, she reached the top of the hill where the Shrieking Shack stood, looking down over Hogsmeade. She veered off the path away from the Shrieking Shack and leant against a tree in the shade looking down at the view.

Below her stood the village of Hogsmeade and further along stood the station where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting to take the students home for the summer. To the right of the station lay a huge lake, in which, she could not see, but knew, the giant squid was swimming and further over stood Hogwarts itself. The castle stood proud in the grounds between the lake and the Forbidden Forest. She could just make out the students walking up and down the driveway and lounging on the sloping lawns.

Sirius, walking up behind her, followed her gaze, resting his arm around her waist and pulling her gently towards him. She tore her eyes away from the view and turned to look up at him, his soft grey eyes meeting hers.

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at Ebony, her back resting against the tree. The breeze rustled through her hair, obscuring her face. She was so close to him, he could feel her breathing. He leant forwards slowly, his heart pounding hard against his ribs as his lips softly brushed hers, his hands reaching and finding her waist.

Moving slightly, he looked at her face anxiously, she smiled shyly but reassuringly. He kissed her again more passionately. He could feel her hand gently playing with his thick wavy hair. He closed his eyes absorbing her warm touch. He could feel her breathing and her heart beating against his own chest as he wrapped his arms around her, one reaching round the small of her back whilst the other found the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"YOU ARE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, HOTHEADED GIT I'VE EVER MET!" a voice Ebony recognised yelled.

Ebony and Sirius broke away from each other, his hand still resting round her waist, playing with a belt loop. They looked round the tree into the clearing, in which stood the Shrieking Shack, and saw Lily and James. Lily was red-faced with anger and James looked shocked.

"Lily come back!" James shouted, running after her as she stormed away from him to the edge of the clearing where Sirius and Ebony were standing. He grabbed hold of her hand, "I'm sorry okay!"

"Let me go," Lily warned. James looked hurt. "I said let me go!" He let go of her, his hand dropping to his side. Lily turned and stalked off down the pathway towards Hogsmeade, James threw himself on the ground watching her leave.

"Damn it," he yelled.

Sirius gave him a few minutes, before he walked over to him, Ebony close behind.

"What happened?" Sirius asked gently, startling James.

"She slapped me," James replied in a shocked voice, nursing a red cheek.

"What did you do," Ebony asked gingerly.

"Nothing. I was just playing!" Ebony raised her eyebrow. "Well, I think I scared her," said James honestly. "Everyone knows this place has the reputation for being haunted and I jumped out from behind a tree, grabbed her and kissed her!"

Ebony shook her head smiling at him in disbelief. "Smooth Prongs, really smooth!"

"What!" exclaimed James innocently.

"You probably scared the life out of her. If that wasn't bad enough, you then went and kissed her!" sighed Ebony.

"So?"

"So, it might come as a shock Prongs, but not all people like to be scared out of their wits and then jumped upon. It's not exactly the right way to ask the poor girl out!_ 'Rwar, now give me a kiss.'_ Lord, have you not learnt anything?" cried Ebony exasperated. "Your technique might work on other girls Prongs, but it sure isn't going to with Lily. Trust me on this!"

James flushed, "Well how can I get her to go out with me. I've tried being honest-"

"No Prongs, you've tried being blunt, stupid and quite frankly embarrassing!"

"But, but-" he flustered.

Ebony threw herself down on the ground and looked at him with pity. "I'm going to spell it out for you once and for all," she sighed, "Because you're obviously not taking the hint. Try being romantic or at least subtle. Why don't you prove to her that you're not an arrogant hothead by behaving yourself when you're around her. Get into her good books, then, and only then, take her aside and ask her out properly!"

"How?"

"Oh for God's sake James I don't know. Try _'I really like you, I know I'm an idiot, but I'd really like it if you'd give me a chance.' _No idiotic sarcastic humour or laddish banter, so that the whole world knows you've asked her out. Just be honest with her, because at the rate you're going, she'll never go out with you!" Ebony scrambled to her feet. "I'd better go and see if madam has calmed down yet," she sighed. "I'll see you two later," and with that, she left the clearing.

After she had gone James muttered, "If she thinks I'm going to behave myself next week, she's got another thing coming. Filch and Mrs. Norris are long overdue some chaos."

* * *

Monday morning saw the first wave of mayhem. James, after being in a mood all weekend, threw himself into operation 'Filch Fit.' By the end of the day, Mrs. Norris was again cowering in Filch's office, but was left unprotected due to Peeves smashing up the Astronomy tower. This gave James enough time to flood Filch's office and half drown Mrs. Norris, who screamed and hissed with fright and anger. 

Filch returned to his office, to find the place turned upside down, and the wall of water that greeted him as he opened the door, knocked him backwards and flooded the surrounding corridor. His desk, floating out of the room, ended up blocking the staircase which half the school were having to use due to the release of a hundred Dungbombs down the only other set of stairs to that floor.

A red-faced, livid-looking, soaked Filch raged up the stairs, pushing students out of the way, looking for the culprits. The culprits however, were safely out of the way, having fled outside after releasing the chaos.

James, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the bank by the lake laughing with gusto. Remus, as a prefect, had been instructed by the others to move the crowds towards the scene unfolding outside Filch's office, which had worked to great effect.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday followed in exactly the same way. Sirius had released some Dungbombs into the secret passages just before breakfast, meaning a foul smell descended over the entire school, the source not being found. 

Remus again, with the unwitting help of Lily, steered the students towards a flooded second floor corridor, where Moaning Myrtle's cries could be heard, Peeves having deliberately upset her. The flood she had created, meant that the students had to slip and slide all the way down to breakfast, many arriving soaked and late, including an angry looking Lily.

* * *

Thursday saw Filch prowling the school ferociously, but was again powerless to stop operation 'Filch Fit' and 'Super Soaker'. Most students were again involved in the latter, carrying water bombs wherever they went, hoping to spot Mrs. Norris, who had taken refuge in a broom cupboard on the fifth floor. 

Elsewhere, James had transfigured twenty goblets he had been given by the house-elves in the kitchens, into ravens and set them loose around the school. Peter had been given specific instructions to clear a sixth floor corridor with the excuse of anti-gravity mist, and to send them towards Sirius, who, in the other sixth floor corridor, set off a range of Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat fireworks, causing several hours worth of disruption. However, nothing compared to the last day of term.

* * *

Friday broke hot and sunny, the school quiet and peaceful. It remained this way until mid-morning when many of the students were filtering through the corridors. Having only used up a third of his bag of ammunition, which he had bought in Gambol and Japes Wizard's joke shop at Easter, James planned the giant finale. 

The teachers, along with Filch, were prowling the corridors for the troublemakers. Many, including Professor McGonagall knew full well who was behind it all, but had not caught them in the act. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were having to be very careful, but with the help of The Marauder's Map, they managed it.

The mayhem started with a bag of exploding Dungbombs creating havoc in the Transfiguration department. A livid Professor McGonagall however looked out of her classroom window to find all four Marauder's outside and thus couldn't pin the blame on them. The exploding Dungbombs, though having covered the whole department in a revolting smelly liquid that wouldn't come off, was nothing compared to what happened in the Dungeons.

James, making full use of his father's invisibility cloak, set off seven Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks, which roared and whizzed through the Dungeons. They caused the students, who were having Remedial Potions lessons to prepare for the coming school year, to lose their heads completely and in several cases caused some students to add the wrong ingredients to their potions with the result that they blew up covering the classrooms and students in all manner of things.

One particular class was doused in a Swelling potion. The class developed a particularly warped and mammoth caseof swellings. Many students needing the remedy, developed particularly large arms, hands and faces that would not have looked out of place on a giant.

Lunch time saw no end to the chaos. Peeves drifted into the Great Hall carrying an enormous bag as the students settled down to eat. With a wicked grin at James, he opened it and launched hundreds of water bombs over the seated students. Chaos broke out as students ducked under the tables or ran for the doors. The teachers yelled at Peeves to stop, who simply blew raspberries at them and launched an attack on the staff table.

By the time the Bloody Baron, the only one who seemed to have any kind of control over Peeves, arrived, it was too late. Everyone was drenched. Many of the students laughed as the day was hot and sunny, but Filch looked livid. As James, Sirius, Lily, Ebony, Remus and Peter left the Great Hall, all they could hear was Filch's angry shouts about Peeves being out of control and demanding that he should be expelled.

James chuckled as they made their way outside to dry off with everyone else.

"Tell me that had nothing to do with you," Ebony laughed, wringing out her soaking hair, Peeves having hit her no less than four times.

"What," said James wickedly. "Me, never!"

Lily scowled and sat down away from James. She had not so much as said one word to him since the previous Saturday.

* * *

That afternoon saw no let up in the mayhem, in fact it increased. Peter, keeping an eye on The Marauder's Map, watched as James and Sirius released the final load of Dungbombs from the top of the seventh floor staircase, making sure they spread evenly throughout the floors. Sirius then magically suspended their remaining water bombs from the ceilings and timed it so that most of the students were in the corridors, heading back to their dormitories to pack before releasing them. 

Peeves, in good measure, filled numerous bottles and buckets of water and released them over Filch's and Mrs. Norris' heads, the latter of whom, had just ventured out of her broom cupboard for food, who then dived back in to it refusing, at Filch's request, to come out.

An hour later, saw the ultimate finale, as James released the rest of his fireworks around the school, which to his satisfaction, took hours for the teachers and Filch to extinguish. They were still hunting them through the final feast. Dumbledore had finally finished his speech, awarding Gryffindor both the House and the Quidditch cups, when the final firework, an enormous fire-breathing dragon burst into the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched as it soar round the room entertained, before flicking his wand at it, making it explode into thousands of twinkling stars. This was greeted with loud cheers from the students who applauded gratefully.

* * *

"That was brilliant," said James joyfully, as he threw himself into a dilapidated armchair in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I couldn't have planned it better myself," laughed Sirius, pulling Ebony on to his lap and kissing the tip of her nose as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair affectionately.

Everyone stared at them surprised.

"You kept that one quiet," said Peter, winking.

"We'll have to do the same thing next year," grinned James ignoring Peter. "We'll really go out with a bang!"

Lily, who was sitting on the sofa beside Remus and Peter, grinned despite herself. "If you do, you'll never be forgotten," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"We'll be legends!" grinned James.

"We already are!" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "I mean, who else could pull off a whole week of chaos and mayhem, and get away with it; even though everyone knew we had something to do with it?"

"Well we've sure set a high standard," laughed James. "Anyone who beats it or comes close, is a worthy adversary!"

"Hey, there's still next year to set the boundary even higher," laughed Sirius indignantly. "I'm sure we can set the true definition of chaos without getting expelled, and maybe even get rid of Filch while we're at it," he added wickedly.

"I doubt it," laughed Ebony. "He's as stubborn as you are foolhardy."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Ebony's waist who was still sitting on his lap and pulled her towards him, muttering, "Yeah, but it'll be fun trying." The others, including Lily, laughed.

"It's got to be worth a shot," chuckled Remus. "I fear for all those we leave behind with the creep!"

"Yeah, the least we can do is give him something to remember us by!" James grinned.

"Like what?" said Peter. "We've already done everything!"

Everyone laughed again. "I'm sure we'll think of something," said James and Sirius together.

* * *

The train ride home was the happiest ever. Sirius was again staying with the Potters. It seemed they had adopted him as a second son. He had heard no news from his family for three months and that was just the way he liked it. 

He stared out of the window as the train entered London, his arm wrapped around Ebony's waist, who was playing with his hair absentmindedly.

"It's been one hell of a year," sighed Remus, watching them both, knowing the pain he and his friends had suffered, Sirius the most.

"It has," James agreed, smiling at Lily, who was talking to him again, before looking at Sirius.

"I wonder what the summer has in store," muttered Lily thoughtfully.

"A hell of a lot of fun," Ebony grinned.

"We'll all be able to see each other this year," Sirius smiled at Remus, knowing the full moon was only a week away, Remus smiled, understanding his meaning. "My parents can't control me anymore, I'm a free man!"

Everyone smiled at him, knowing the pain and anguish his parents and family had caused him.

"They won't hurt any of us ever again!" Sirius continued determinedly. "My family has tried, but they have not succeeded and it will stay that way!" he declared, squeezing Ebony's hand and looking round at them all.

As the train pulled into the station, they gathered up their belongings and joined the queue for the door to the platform, where their parents stood waiting.

The Potters, Lupins, Evans', Mrs. Pettigrew and, to Ebony's surprise, the Wallis' were waiting to greet them. Mrs. Potter was the first to get to them and pulled them all into a strangling hug.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!" she exclaimed, looking angrily at Mr. and Mrs. Black, who were looking in their direction.

"Aren't we all," said Mr. Potter, trying to break Mrs. Potter's grip over them, Sirius reddening, unable to breathe. "I hope, all things considered, you've had a good term?"

James, Sirius, Lily, Ebony, Remus and Peter grinned broadly at him. "Yes we have," they said in unison.

Mrs. Potter eyed them suspiciously, before saying, "What exactly have you lot been up to?"

"It's a long story mum," James laughed, giving her a wink.

"On second thoughts, I don't want to know," she laughed, rolling her eyes and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Come on then," said Mr. Potter, herding the group towards the barrier between Platform nine and three quarters and Kings Cross. "We better be going or we'll hit the traffic." Sirius swivelled round and grinned at him broadly. "Yes Sirius we've got the car. Well actually the Evans' and Wallis' have agreed to give us a lift."

Sirius, grinning broadly, passed through the barrier with the others and walked out of the station to the street beyond, his arm wrapped snugly around Ebony's waist, who laughed at his excitement.

"The Muggles really are going to think you're insane," she giggled.

Sirius laughed, "Ahh well, you can't please them all!" With that, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I hope you have enjoyed reading this fan fic. Please let me know what you think.

I am currently writing a sequel to this fic, which should be ready to present in about a month, though I'm having a major dose of writer's block at the moment, so it mighttake a bit longerhehe. The sequel will cover theMarauder's in their final year at Hogwarts, (and just how Lily and James finally get together lol)and will cover the years after thisup until the time when Sirius is thrown into Azkaban for the Potter's murders.

Finally,thanks fortaking the time and trouble to read this fan fiction. I've enjoyed writing it and its been nice to here that people have enjoyed reading it.

All credit of this work goes to J.K.Rowling who wrote the original Harry Potter series and gave me the inspiration to write this. Thanks. :)


End file.
